Partners in Crime
by CatChester
Summary: Rogue is a lonely young woman with a shady past and a lot of secrets. Remy is a freelance thief who takes a shine to her, but he too has his fair share of secrets. They could be the answer to each others prayers, if they're brave enough to take the plunge.
1. Chapter 1

I'm posting this a bit prematurely as I haven't really decided where I'm going with it. I just want to see if the idea has got legs really, so please let me know what you think (and if you have any ideas, please feel free to share).

It's AU, set in the Evolution universe. Basically everything is as we know it, except for Rogue's background and Remy doesn't work for Magneto (yet!). They will cross paths with the X-Men eventually, but for now it's just Rogue and Remy.

I expect you all know this but just in case, a mark (all lowercase) is what you call the person you intend to con, as opposed to Mark, which is a blokes name!

**Chapter One**

Remy watched with interest as the young woman across the bar hustled her third victim of the night. He had to say though, all her victims were willing.

"What do you say we make this game interesting?" the woman asked her companion as she rested her hands on the pool table and leaned forward, giving him and Remy a lovely view of her cleavage.

"Uh, what'd you have in mind?" the mark asked.

"I dunno, two hundred bucks?"

The mark hesitated for a moment, looking to his buddies for help. They simply jeered from their table, encouraging him.

"Okay, if you win, two hundred but if I win, I want something else."

The woman raised a haughty eyebrow.

Remy considered himself a connoisseur of women, but this one was hard to categorise. Her outfit was a classic tom-boy style, jeans, a purple tank top and a brown leather jacket. On her figure though, such simple dress only served to highlight her womanly assets, like her tight ass and ample chest. Unlike the average tomboy though, she wore heavy eye make-up, only saving herself from looking sluttish thanks to an almost nude shade of lipstick. Her auburn bobbed hair also had a weird dye job, with the front bleached a platinum blonde, almost white.

Remy couldn't help but wonder what she might smell like. Her clothing suggested that she'd smell of grass or engine oil or something similar, while her face suggested that she might prefer a perfume, perhaps a musky, sensual scent.

"If I win, you go on a date with me," the mark told her.

"Sorry, sugar, I ain't gonna be in town long enough."

"Then we'll go out tonight, after we finish."

Remy shook his head sadly; the boy was just too eager. He gave the impression that he'd be all over her the moment they left, and no woman wanted to be pawed at. They wanted to feel worshipped and adored, which is how Remy made them feel.

The woman seemed to hesitate for the first time, actually looking a little insecure for a second. In a blink though, that look was gone and Remy had to admire her poker face.

"Okay, as long as you're really sure you don't want my money."

The mark grinned in triumph, thinking that he had already won, then he returned to his friends at the table, trying to raise the funds for his bet, before slapping the $200 cash down on the table and picking up a cue.

"My break," the woman said, bending low over the table to shoot. No balls went in so the mark took his turn.

Unlike previous games, with the promise of a date (or at least the potential for one) the mark eyed his opponent more than he should have while he took his shot and missed. The game went back and forth for a while and they seemed pretty evenly matched. Suddenly though, despite the hustler doing everything she could to distract the mark, he pulled ahead.

Remy watched his next shot and although the alignment looked perfect to Remy, the ball veered wide of the pocket. The hustler took her turn and potted her remaining three balls, leaving only the black. The black ball looked to be aligned but she hadn't given the shot enough force and it slowed to a stop, just millimetres from the pocket. Then it seemed to regain some momentum and fell over the edge.

Remy smiled to himself, having figured out her trick. She was no great pool player, she was a mutant. Telekinetic if he wasn't very much mistaken. Much like her marks, he had been too busy watching _her_ to pay too much attention to her technique.

"Sorry, bud." The redhead picked the cash up off the side of the table, quickly counted it and slipped it into her back pocket.

The mark wasn't too happy about losing, nor it seemed were his friends, though they were unhappy with their friend for losing their money, not Rogue.

"You cheated!" the mark accused her.

"You didn't tell me you were a sore loser," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know how you did it, but you cheated!" Her game wasn't good enough for him to claim that he'd been hustled and Remy doubted that he had noticed the small telekinetic bumps that Rogue had given the balls, so he was just a bad loser. As a gambler himself, Remy hated men like him. He'd learned early on to never bet more than you can afford to lose.

As the mark continued to accuse her, becoming more and more aggressive, Remy began to make his way over to make his way over to them, but she had apparently had enough of his insults and decked him. He hit the floor and the woman quickly left while attention was focused on the mark, but not before swiping a wallet from someone she passed on her way out. Remy changed direction and followed her outside. The crush by the door slowed her down a little and Remy finally got close, then as she made her way outside, he fell back, following her around the corner at a safe distance.

She walked two blocks before heading into an alley way and taking out the wallet she stole.

"You often lift wallets?" Remy asked from the alley entrance, where he was casually leaning against the wall.

She stiffened and turned to him, relaxing only slightly when she realised that he wasn't the man she had stolen this wallet from. His smirk annoyed her though.

"What's it to you?" she demanded.

"Nothin' I guess, but that sloppy technique is gonna get you caught one of these days."

The woman scoffed and turned back to her wallet.

"You missin' something, _chère_?" Remy taunted. Her gaze narrowed as she looked over at him. "Like this?" He pulled out the cash that he'd lifted from her back pocket.

Her hand went to her pocket and she glared when she found it empty.

"Give it back!" she said, stalking over to him.

Remy held the cash towards her, holding it between his index and middle fingers. "Relax, _chère_, I don't need your money."

"Then what do you want?" she asked as she snatched it back.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck in a surprisingly disarming move. "Guess I just wanted to touch base with a fellow thief, or somethin'."

She could hear his loneliness in that statement, though she hardened her heart to it.

"You ain't with any guild, are you?" he asked.

"Guild?"

"Theive's Guild. They got chapters all over America, but they wouldn't let a rookie like you lose without supervision."

"And I suppose you are, Mr-High-And-Mighty-Thief."

"That's Master Thief, and no, I'm not with the guild. Not any more."

Though she knew she shouldn't, his words intrigued her. "Why not?"

He looked up but it took a moment for his flash, superficial smile to return. "'S a long story, _chère_."

She wanted to say 'I've got time,' but she knew she shouldn't. Besides, he was far too annoying and full of himself. This lonesome puppy act was probably just that anyway, an act. She was used to men trying to get into her pants, this was probably just some chat up method that she wasn't used to.

"So why the hell are you wearing sunglasses at night?" she asked instead of asking what she really wanted to.

"That depends," he answered carefully.

"Depends on what?"

"Of if I'm right about you being a mutant."

She stiffened again. "And what if I am?"

"Then I'll tell you the truth about why I wear these glasses."

She knew she could easily escape if this was a trap and besides, now she really did want to know why he wore those stupid glasses.

"I am." she confirmed.

He grinned and removed his sunglasses, revealing two ruby red irises, swimming on a jet black sclera.

"Oh wow!" she breathed, taking an unconscious step towards him.

Uncomfortable with the scrutiny, Remy went to put his glasses back on but her hand stopped him.

"Don't, I like 'em."

"You ain't scared?" he sounded uncertain.

"Why? You shoot lasers out of 'em or somethin'?"

"No."

"Then what's there to be scared of?"

He hesitated, then finally put the glasses away in his pocket.

"So, _chère_, you uh, I dunno, maybe wanna get a coffee or somethin'?"

Rogue knew that she should say no but he was a mutant thief, meaning he had no more desire to draw attention to them than she did, so he was probably safe. Besides, it had been so long since she'd just had a nice conversation with someone, without the intent to use, rob or hustle them.

"Sure," she finally smiled slightly. "But you're buying."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he assured her, slipping his sunglasses back on as they headed out of the alley. "So, I can't keep calling you _chère_, what's your name?"

"Rogue," she answered. "You?"

"Gambit." If he wasn't getting her real name, she wasn't getting his.

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you, Gambit."

"And I guess it's nice to meet you too, Rogue."

They found an all night diner five blocks away and seated themselves in the farthest booth, to allow a little privacy while they chatted. Thankfully there was a jukebox in the background churning out songs, so they didn't have to speak in hushed whispers.

The diner had brighter lighting compared to both the bar and the alley and in this light, Remy realised that Rogue was younger than he had originally thought. Perhaps 19, maybe 20, tops, but probably more like 16 to 18.

"So, what's a young thing like you doing all alone in the big city?" he asked once they had their coffees.

"I'm 21!" she said indignantly.

"You got I.D. to prove that?"

Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Didn't think so. So how old are you?"

She glared at the table for a moment, then tried meeting his gaze but looked away again.

"I'm 17, all right?"

Remy nodded. "You know, if you really want to be left alone, you're gonna need some fake I.D."

"Right. I'll just pick some up at the 7-Eleven."

Remy chuckled at her sarcasm; he liked women with spirit. "I can get you fake I.D. if you want some."

She eyed him suspiciously. "And how much will that cost me?"

"Depends how much and how good you want it. If you just want a drivers licence with your picture, 500 bucks. If you want a license, passport, bank accounts in your new name, then you're talking five grand. If you want a proper I.D. one that can stand up to police and FBI checks, then that's a cool thirty grand."

Rogue couldn't even afford the 500 dollar option.

"I'll pass, thanks." She stared into the depths of her coffee mug and wrapped her hands around it, suddenly feeling a little chill.

Remy watched the girl opposite him as he signalled the waitress for refills. She was so odd. So confident and brash one moment, then so withdrawn the next. She could go from kitten to sex kitten in the blink of an eye. He wanted to know more about her, why she seemed like such a mass of contradictions, but he knew that way lie madness.

He waited until the waitress had topped up their cups and left before speaking, berating himself even as he spoke the words that he knew would lead to his downfall.

"You know, _chère_, in the guild we used to have training programs, where an older thief sponsored a new thief; trained them until they were ready to take the tilling-"

"The what?"

"The test to see if you're good enough to be allowed into the guild."

"So what, you're offering to sponsor me?"

"I guess I am."

"How long does the training take?"

"Well in the guild, five to seven years but with us, I'm just thinking I'll teach you what I can until we get sick of each other."

"Why?" Rogue thought that his offer sounded too good to be true, so she was naturally suspicious.

"I don't know," Remy sighed. "I guess... It's been almost three years since I was kicked out of the guild, _chère_, and in all that time I haven't stayed anywhere longer than a month."

She didn't need him to say any more, he was alone and lonely. She had only been on her own for a few months, but she had been lonely for years before that.

"There's something that you should know before you make that offer," she said, wondering if she was crazy to be telling him this. After all, she made it a habit to never reveal personal information and here she was, breaking her own rule.

"What?" he asked when she didn't continue.

"My mutation," she said softly, wrapping her gloved hands around her coffee mug, as though for warmth, then staring into the depths of her mug, as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "It's in the skin. You can't touch me skin to skin, not even a thoughtless gesture."

"I thought you were telekinetic?" he said. Rogue just shrugged and shook her head. "Okay, so why can't I touch you, what happens?"

"You pass out, meanwhile I'm left with your memories and powers."

He had thought her gloves had been just a fashion statement, now he knew better.

"Rogue, that's the best news I've heard all year!"

She looked up, her confusion at his happiness evident.

"Do you have any idea how I usually treat women?" he asked. "Like dirt! I use 'em like they're disposable tissues or somethin', and even the few I do care about get hurt in the end."

Rogue's nose crinkled up in distaste.

"With you though, I can't fuck things up, if you'll pardon the pun!"

He was grinning like a maniac, while Rogue was eyeing him like some kind if rabid animal or something.

"Don't you see?" he demanded. "We can be friends, Rogue. Real, honest to god, friends! And no messing it up with sex!"

Finally he noticed her sad expression and made an effort to calm down, reigning his emotions in.

"I'm sorry, Rogue, that was insensitive of me. It must be hard to live without touch."

Rogue shrugged as if to say, 'No big deal'.

Remy didn't push it.

"Anyway, if you still want anything to do with this lowly Cajun, why don't you follow me home and we can get you settled in."

Rogue looked a little shell shocked but after taking a moment to consider his offer, simply nodded and followed him out of the diner.

Remy's place was in a converted warehouse, so it had lots of exposed brickwork and a large open plan. In fact the only thing separating the bedrooms from the main living area was a wall of glass bricks.

"You live here?" she gasped, for this place had to cost a small fortune.

"Just renting for a month. The one on the right is your room, there should be bedding in the closet. The bathroom's over there." He pointed, and Rogue was relieved to see that it had an actual brick wall and a solid wooden door. "Make yourself at home and I'll see you in the morning," he said, heading into the other bedroom.

Rogue quickly made up her bed but she didn't bother unpacking. All she had in her bag was a spare pair of jeans, two changes of underwear and three tank tops, so it wasn't worth unpacking. It had been a while since she had slept in a proper bed, cheap motels being the best she could afford in recent months, and she was looking forward to the experience of sleeping on something comfortable. She undressed and climbed under the covers, almost purring with pleasure.

She slept better than she had in weeks and was awoken to the lovely scent of a good, southern breakfast. She threw her clothes on and almost ran out of the bedroom, only to stop as she felt something crunch beneath her boots.

Remy looked up from the kitchen, smiling smugly. Rogue looked around to see that the whole floor had been covered in potato chips.

"Thief test number one, _chère_, you got to make it to the kitchen without making a sound, or no breakfast."

Rogue smirked and levitated into the air, easily gliding over the floor. She was feeling very pleased with herself until suddenly her powers gave out and she crashed to the floor.

"What the-!"

"Power inhibitor, _chère._ A lot of places use them now, so you need to learn how to steal without the use of your powers."

"I don't want to rob the kind of places that use power inhibitors," she said, standing up and brushing bits of potato chips from her clothes."

"Sure, you say that now, but the fact is you're on the run form something, and you don't know what kinds of places you might have to get into, or break out of in the future."

Rogue pictured her little room, six foot by six, grey walls, grey bed and just one small, barred window, set too high to look out of. She hadn't stood a chance of escaping, so she had bided her time until she finally saw her chance. His idea of learning the skills to escape from such a place didn't sound nearly so pedantic after reliving that memory.

"Okay," she said. She walked two paces away and when she felt her powers come back, she flew the rest of the way back to the door to her room. She looked at the chips for a few moments, then around the apartment, and finally decided on her best choice. She took her boots off then to Remy's great surprise, she went _en pointe_ and slowly made her way through the chips, putting her toes only where there were small gaps in the snack.

It had been a while since she had done this, and thankfully she didn't have to worry about breaking her toes these days, but it still hurt like a mother to be on the tips of her toes for so long, especially without ballet shoes.

After what felt like an eternity, she made it to the breakfast bar and hauled herself onto one of the stools. She rubbed her sore toes while Remy began to serve two plates of something delicious.

"You a ballet dancer?" he asked.

"Not really, but I took lessons when I was a kid," she answered as she tucked into the sausage. "Oh my god, this is so good!"

"Thank you. And I have to give you points for creativity, never seen anyone do it like that before."

"So how would you have done it?" she asked.

"On the furniture probably. There's some big jumps in there but I'm pretty athletic. The other way is to get a rope and throw it over the beams up there," he pointed up to the high ceiling. "Then you can either climb up and cross on the beam, or swing across. If you had enough time and the right equipment, you could string rope across the apartment and use that to cross."

"So this test wasn't just about being quiet, was it, the chips are a metaphor for floor sensors, aren't they?"

"Yes and no. No matter how many ways you find around it, eventually you have to actually walk across the floor in perfect silence. You just happened to pick the hardest way first." He grinned at her, clearly impressed.

"So how did you make it over the chips?" she asked.

"On my hands," he said. "Did a handstand and walked that way over the floor, clearing a space with each hand before I put it down."

"Wow. I guess you really must be athletic." Now she sounded impressed.

"Got to keep in shape to stay one step ahead of the game," he said with a wink and smug smile. Rogue just rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling at his bravado.

* * *

When they were done eating, Remy gave Rogue the task of going back to her room to get ready, silently once again and using another method. As a reward, he would buy her some new clothes and other necessities.

First she asked to see his method of getting across the floor, so he leaped into a hand stand and began making his way across the floor, carefully balancing on one hand as he cleared space with his other, then repeating the manoeuvre until he flipped back onto his feet at his bedroom door. He grinned triumphantly at her from across the apartment.

"Your turn," he called.

Rogue got up on the breakfast bar and jumped onto the nearest couch. Thankfully gymnastics had also been among the skills she had learned as a child. Unfortunately, when she got to the dining room table, there was nothing close that she could jump to and her bedroom door was easily ten feet away.

Still, she saw little other option. She backed up to the far edge of the table, took a running jump and spun in the air to land on her hands, three feet shy of her door, chips cracking under her as she forward rolled out of her jump.

"Are you insane!" Remy was suddenly standing over her, yelling at her. "A move like that could have got you killed! Rule one of being a thief, _chère_, be safe! Ain't no prize worth your life!"

Rogue got to her feet, kind of liking that he was so worried about her.

"Relax, I'm invulnerable," she said as she got to her feet, dusting herself off once again.

"I don't give a shit! What if the inhibitor reached this far, did you think of that? No, because you're used to leaping before you look! You can't go around acting like some gun toting Terminator, thinking nothing can hurt you, you got to be careful! Think, _chère_, please just... think," his anger tapered off towards the end of his rant and Rogue could see that he had been genuinely frightened for her.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "Won't happen again."

Remy nodded and went into his own room to get dressed for the day.

* * *

Remy was pleased with her limited of mix and match wardrobe but he insisted that she needed a little more variety, and a proper back pack that she could carry her clothes in, rather than her oversized purse. Then he took her to buy a new trench coat. Rogue wasn't sure what he was looking for, and she kinda liked her brown bomber jacket, but she let him have his way. It seemed like he could teach her a lot, so she was willing to listen, for now at least.

Finally he found a black trench coat that seemed to fit the bill then bought it a size too large for her. Finally he explained that the cut and quality would allow them to sew additional pockets on the inside of the coat, without affecting the look of the garment as she wore it.

Next came a nondescript baseball cap and a black beanie.

"That hair is too distinctive," he said. "You need to be able to hide it sometimes."

Once he had bought the clothes, he led her to a passport photo machine.

She sat as it took her picture then went to join Remy outside the booth. To her surprise, he handed her a comb.

"Try to part your hair on the side and hide the streak behind your ear or something."

"Why?"

"I told you, the white is too distinctive."

Using the small mirror provided, Rogue eventually managed to disguise her white hair under the rest of her hair, though she thought that she looked like she had a bad comb-over.

When the photos had developed Remy tucked them away in a pocket and handed her the morning's purchases.

"Now, go back to the apartment and wait for me there."

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some fake I.D."

"Remy, I can't afford that," she said softly.

"You don't have to. You're my apprentice now, so you get fake I.D."

"Why?"

"Why you always asking 'why'?" he snapped, then shook his head and tried to calm down. "If you do a job with me, I don't want you getting caught. If you're picked up by the cops, then nothing will give them your real identity, plus sometimes we might have to take a plane or rent cars and whatnot as part of the job, which you need I.D. for. Please, _chère_, every apprentice gets this."

Rogue nodded her understanding. "Can I come?"

"Maybe next time, but these guys are top notch, they won't trust a new face, which means they might not help if you're with me."

"Okay." She sounded so young again.

"Here," he handed her the two keys to the apartment. "Make yourself at home, I won't be too long and I'll bring back some lunch, okay?"

She nodded and walked away with the bags. Remy watched her walk away until she was out of sight, then he turned and headed in the opposite direction.

He knew that he was getting in over his head. Poisonous skin or not, he already had feelings for this girl and he knew that they would only deepen with time. Still, he had started this and maybe by the time he had to leave her, he could at least have taught her a few skills to help her survive.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the support. I do have an outline for this now so read on and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter two**

Remy arrived back at the apartment to find the chips cleared up and Rogue doing acrobatics over the furniture, trying to get from one side of the apartment to the other. She smiled meekly when she saw him.

"I hope you don't mind, but those chips were annoying me. I figured that I already did the floor test, so you wouldn't mind if I cleared 'em up."

"Thanks, _chère_, I wasn't much looking forward to the clean up."

Her smile turned brighter, pleased that she hadn't angered him.

"How you getting on?"

"I'm not," she admitted. "Which ever way I go, I always end up too far away from my door."

"And what about going the other way?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Bedroom to kitchen."

"I don't see how that'll make a lot of difference."

"Because you can take a longer run up from the bedroom. Try it."

It took her three tries but with a longer run up of twelve feet, she was able to leap the nine or so feet to the couch. Of course she crashed over it and landed on the floor, but she had made it. She went to try again.

"_Non_, not today," he said, taking her covered arm and leading her away.

"But I nearly had it."

"No, you did have it, now you just have to practice. You looked at it from a different angle and figured out another way. That's mostly what being a thief is about, finding other ways to get what you want. But don't obsess about it or you get stuck in the problem and can't see a way out. Tomorrow we'll put some mats down so you can practice making that jump without hurting the furniture, then you can give it another try."

Rogue nodded. "Okay."

"I got some bagels for lunch, that okay? Yours is turkey, you're not vegetarian or allergic or something, are you?"

"No," Rogue smiled. "I love turkey."

"Good."

They settled on the couch and Remy turned the news on low in the background.

"So," Rogue began slightly hesitantly. "Where'd you get that power inhibitor?"

"Stole it," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Where from?"

"A military base in Canada. ___Mon père_ stole one for me to use when I was training."

"So why did you steal one? Did you expect to have an apprentice?"

"_Non_, but it pays to be prepared. First of all I tried to find a way to counteract its effects plus, if a mutant ever comes after me, I want a chance to even the playing field. I figure like you, most rely too much on their powers, which gives me the advantage."

"That's not evening the playing field, Cajun, that's tipping the odds in your favour."

Remy shrugged but his smile was unrepentant. "Is it my fault they rely too much on their gifts?"

He had a good point actually. If they ever did catch up with her, they would probably use one of their power dampeners on her, and she was no match for highly trained black ops soldiers without her powers.

"Did you find a way to counteract it?" she asked.

"_Oui_."

"How?" she leaned closer, eager to hear his answer.

"Practice," he said seriously. "It took me three months of trying for two hours a day, then I finally managed to override it. It still took another year to get my power nearly to full strength after that."

"So it's just sheer will power?"

"No. Like with thieving, your body and brain, have to find a way around the block. Our powers might look freaky but they're natural. What's unnatural is blocking those powers so with enough practice, your brain can find a new way. A bit like how stroke victims can regain movement, even though the original parts of the brain that handled those movements were damaged."

"So it's like rehabilitation for mutant powers?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why are you so interested?"

Rogue looked down at her nearly finished bagel.

"Sorry," he said, noting her hesitance, "I shouldn't have asked, that. You're entitled to your secrets, just like the rest of us."

After lunch, Remy suggested that they spar, after all, every thief will have to fight a security guard or worse at some point. He turned the power inhibitor on, cleared some space and they began to fight.

Remy noticed that she'd had some training but again, she was relying on her mutant powers too much. Remy on the other hand, had been fighting since he was a kid, so he not only had technique, he also had a few dirty tricks up his sleeve.

After throwing her to the floor three times, he felt that he had observed enough of her to start teaching. He began with a few Savate moves which Rogue picked up quickly. Once he had taught her half a dozen moves they sparred again, but this time Remy allowed Rogue to gain the upper hand a few times so that she could practice what she'd learned.

When they were finished, both were tired and headed to the kitchen for a drink.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Rogue asked. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I grew up on the streets, so I had to learn to defend myself. When the Thieves took me in, they taught me Savate, French kickboxing. Now I kind of use a mix of the two. What about you?"

"Oh, well I've been taking lessons since I was a kid." She wouldn't meet his eye so while he knew she wasn't lying, he knew it wasn't the whole truth either.

"You're good," he said, "but you rely too much on your strength so when your powers are turned off, you're unable to put any real force behind your blows."

"How did you know one of my powers was strength?"

Remy shrugged. "Most people with invulnerability have some kind of super-strength. Plus I can tell from your technique that you use brute force over skill."

He had his suspicions about where she had been trained, but he kept them to himself for now.

"Why don't you grab a shower," he said. "I still have a workout to do."

"We've been fighting for two hours! You can't need more exercise."

"We can't all have super-strength," he said with a flirtatious wink.

Rogue didn't know how to answer that so she shuffled off to have her shower. When she came out, Remy was leaping from beam to beam over the high ceiling. She watched him as he hung from a beam, going along it's length like a it was monkey bars, then he turned around so both hands were on one side of the beam and flipped across to catch the next beam, quickly manoeuvring so he was standing on it. He then jumped from beam to beam again, making it look like child's play. She wondered how he had climbed up there since she couldn't see a rope, but he had respected her privacy, so although she enjoyed watching him, she tore herself away and headed into her room.

* * *

Remy left her that evening as he went out. Rogue wanted to go with him, or at least ask where he was going, but she didn't feel that she knew him well enough yet to ask about his plans. She spent her time practising the jump from her room to the couch.

He returned just after ten that evening, carrying a large wooden board and a bottle of bourbon.

"_Chère_!" he cried upon seeing her still practising her jump. "What did I tell you about taking a break?"

"Well I didn't have anything better to do!" she snapped. "Besides, I made the jump two hours ago, now I'm just seeing how much further I can go."

"Then watch TV or something," he snapped. "Honestly, girl, all work and no play makes Roguie a dull girl."

His words were flippant, at attempt to lighten the mood but Rogue felt stung by them.

"I am not dull!"

"No," Remy said with a sigh. "I was joking, Rogue, I'm sorry. But we really are going to have to find you some hobbies." He gave her his usual smirk and she suddenly felt odd. She couldn't describe the feeling since she had never experienced it before but if she had to liken it to something, it would be nerves. Which was silly, she was invulnerable, besides which in her (admittedly rather limited experience) hobbies weren't something to fear.

Her throat suddenly felt dry and she swallowed.

"You want me to take up needlepoint or something?"

"How about poker?" he asked. "Ever played?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Then I'll teach you. Not only is it a fun game, once you're good, you can use it to get yourself some extra cash, especially if you get into a high stakes game. Go get changed and I'll give you your first lesson."

Rogue just nodded and left to take a quick shower.

When she returned, her hair was still damp, her face washed clean of make-up and wearing only a white t-shirt and jeans. She looked odd, not young exactly; perhaps innocent was a better word. Remy had set the dining room table up for a game of cards and there were two pizza boxes sitting on the other end of the table.

"Thought that maybe you skipped dinner," he said as he saw her eyes dart to the boxes while her stomach rumbled.

"Did you eat while you were out?" she asked as she helped herself to a slice.

"Nah, didn't have time."

She felt relieved for some reason. "What were you doing?"

Remy pointed to the large wooden board that he'd returned with. Rogue had forgotten about it until now. It was resting against the breakfast bar now, and Rogue could see that it had a number of locks affixed to one side.

"Tomorrow you learn to pick locks," he said as he shuffled the cards. "It'll be long and tedious work, but worth it in the end."

"Where did you get that?"

"Stole it from a hardware store. If we were with the guild, they'd have locks you could practice on, but we'll just have to make do."

He dealt the cards, then poured two small shots of bourbon for them.

"Alcohol doesn't affect me," she said. "No drugs do, so if you were planning to get me drunk to win this game, you're out of luck."

Remy smiled. "Man, that's gotta suck for you, but I like your confidence, thinking you're gonna beat me."

Remy went through the rules for Texas Hold 'Em, explaining that it was the most popular poker game at the moment, then they played a few practice hands. Remy observed her as they played another two hands, then explained what her tells were.

"You push your hair behind ear when you are unsure, and sometimes you bite down on your lip. I saw you hustling pool in that bar, I know you've got a good poker face, you just have to remember to keep it."

After another four hands Remy spoke up again.

"Better, but you still get flashes of emotion now and again. No matter how good or bad your hand, remain calm. And don't forget to try and read my body language."

Rogue had forgotten about trying to read him but when she tried it was difficult, because he gave nothing away.

Remy won another two hands then decided they should call it a night as it was gone midnight.

"You did good," he told her. "Next time, just try to remain focused, and when you try to read me, remember to keep your own emotions locked up."

"I'll never get it," she said, folding her arms on the table and dropping her head onto them.

"Yes you will, _chère_, you just gotta have patience and not let it get to you."

Rogue wasn't very good at patience.

* * *

The next day Remy awoke feeling tired again. It seemed his new house guest suffered dreadfully with nightmares and after two interrupted nights, Remy was starting to feel lethargic.

He wanted to ask her about them, to see if maybe he could help her at all. Not that nightmares were that unusual, he sometimes suffered from them himself, but Rogue's were different. Really different. Not only did her cries signal many different scenarios, sometimes her voice even sounded different.

He knew her well enough however, to realise that she wouldn't tell him. He'd just have to get some ear plugs and live with it, until she trusted him a bit more, at any rate.

Today he taught her how to pick locks. When he demonstrated it, it took him a maximum of thirty seconds to pick the locks, but it took Rogue much longer. Remy assured her that she just needed practice and left her to get on with it while he went out.

When he returned, he had two sets of lock picks for her.

"They're for me?" she asked.

"Yep, every thief needs a good set of picks. One you keep on you at all times, the good set, the other, try and hide the pick and tension wrench somewhere on your person."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you hide them. If you're wearing trainers, put the important picks in the rubber sole, hide them in your hair grips. If all else fails, make sure you have some bobby pins in your hair. Or some paper clips handy. Almost any wire can be used to pick a lock, once you've had practice."

Rogue took to her new task with enthusiasm, only stopping when Remy told her it was time for lunch, then fighting practice.

That evening Remy suggested they watch a movie and asked her what she liked.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Well action, rom-com, thriller, science fiction, fantasy..." his words trailed off as she looked blank. "_Cher_, have you ever watched a movie before?"

"Of course I have!"

"Name one."

"I... There was one, about a horse, a black horse called Beauty. And I remember one about a school, teenagers... I can't really remember what they did though."

"So when was the last time you watched a movie?"

"I don't know, a few years ago. I don't watch much T.V."

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"I just haven't had the time, okay?" she felt uncomfortable, which was making her snappish.

"All right," He thought for a moment. "So how about superhero movies? Given your powers, you must like them, no?"

Rogue shrugged.

"What about Superman?" He reasoned that everyone had heard of superman.

"Nah, he's too good to be true. All that power and he doesn't use it for personal gain? I don't buy it."

"You've seen a Superman movie then?"

"I think so. And he had this silly little curl on his forehead, that annoyed me too."

Remy smiled. "How about Batman then?"

"He seems a little too... military for me."

"I'm gonna guess you haven't seen Adam West as Batman then?"

"Who?"

"There was a series in the 60's."

"No. I've never seen any Batman actually, just read bits and pieces about him. I don't like all the gadgets he uses."

Remy picked up on the words military and gadgets, but didn't know what to make of them.

"So how about Spider-Man, you seen any of those movies?"

"No. I think I might have seen a cartoon though. He's just a regular boy who gets superpowers, right?"

"Right, and he isn't a goody two shoes neither."

"Okay, I'll try Spider-Man."

Remy took that as his cue to head for he rental store, which thankfully was only a block away. He also bough tortilla chips and popcorn for them to enjoy and they settled on the couch that faced the T.V. It was only a two seater though, so they had to sit fairly close together. After about half an hour, Remy put his arm around Rogue's shoulders and drew her to him. He didn't mean anything by it, it was just instinct for him.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' swamp rat!" She glared at him.

"What?"

"My powers? Unless you want to wake up in a coma, stay away from me!"

"I don't think anyone can wake up in a coma. Wake up _from_ one, maybe."

"Cajun! Just stop it!"

Remy had forgotten about her powers at that moment, but he hadn't when he'd dressed for the day.

"Look, Rogue, you're covered, I'm covered, I've even got gloves on, we're perfectly safe, okay? I'm just trying to make us both a bit more comfortable, that's all. I mean you no harm and my intentions are completely honourable."

Rogue looked sceptical so Remy tried another tac.

"What happens if we're on a job and I have to grab your arm? You gonna react like this and bring the security down on us? I swear I'm not trying to be inappropriate with you, _chère_, but we have to get used to each other."

He could see doubt on her features so put his arm around her shoulders and once again tried to pull her into him. She allowed it, though she was stiff.

"Relax, _chère_. Just snuggle up and enjoy the movie."

He rewound it to the point where she had started yelling at him and they continued watching, though it took Rogue another thirty minutes until she finally relaxed against him. Thankfully it was a fairly long movie, so he still had time to enjoy the feel of her against him.

* * *

Each day continued in a similar manner of training and fighting, with the occasional night out for practice. On the nights they went out, Remy taught her to play pool properly, so she could hustle for real, or took her to a casino where she watched while he played. He tried to convince her to play but she refused. Remy knew that she wasn't yet good enough to play these high stakes games, but she was getting there and the practice would be good for her.

One or two nights a week Remy went out alone, usually returning anywhere between midnight and morning. Rogue suspected what he was doing but even though she didn't like it, she held her tongue. Just because she was destined to be single her whole life, didn't mean that Remy had to be as well. Besides, she was his apprentice, or something, so technically he was her boss, her superior. She had been following orders her whole life, so chewing him out just felt wrong.

The rest of his time he spent with Rogue, or at least in the apartment with her. They stayed in most nights and usually ended up playing poker and/or watching movies. Rogue didn't seem too familiar with television though, not knowing what shows were popular, or what movies were good. He wondered what sort of environment she had grown up with not to be so unfamiliar with modern media. He had asked her about computer games once, and she had never played one.

He thought the guild had been tough on him, but his upbringing was nothing compared to Rogue's. In so many ways, she was naïve, and not just with television and movies. One example was that she had little idea of the cost of things. Another was that she said she didn't like soda, until he pressed her into trying one and she discovered that she did like it. Fashion was completely alien to her and she knew nothing about style. The only thing she cared about in clothes were function.

Remy took her to a quiz night just to see how good her general knowledge was. On topics like biology and geography, her knowledge surpassed his but on current events, politics and music, she was a complete novice.

He wished that she would trust him enough to share her past with him, but he didn't pry. She would open up in time, he was sure.

He also taught her other skills while they played poor or poker. For example, although alcohol didn't affect her, he taught her to knock back shots and play drunk. Playing a believably tipsy person actually took skill, and it was a skill she could use to disarm both pool and card players. He also taught her a little of the theory about alarms, which was basically just circuits. She learned (in theory at least) what the different components of a security system were, how to recognise the types of circuits, how to by pass them or override them, and the security measures they put in place to try and prevent that kind of tampering.

He taught her how to read body language, especially common poker tells, as well as how to lie convincingly and things like how to watch for a tail, recognise law enforcement, how and where to buy a burn phone and many many other small but vital skills. Well, they were vital if you were leading a life crime and wanted to stay below the radar.

One thing that she had never even considered before, was to shop in stores without surveillance cameras. Remy didn't insist on that all the time but explained that if he heat was on, it was always best to avoid such places. He taught her how to recognise them, even the hidden ones, and how to tell the difference between a real camera and a dummy, which lots of smaller shops employed as a deterrent, because they couldn't afford (or probably need) a proper surveillance system.

Rogue listened and took everything in like a sponge. In fact, when he was teaching her was just about the only time when she was normal around him, the rest of the time she often seemed a little on edge.

* * *

After almost three weeks, Remy retuned home one evening with her false I.D. He had bought her two top grade identities, one in the name of Sarah Mathews and the other in the make if Claire Beaumont.

She examined them closely and seemed impressed with their quality. He could almost hear her mind working as she realised that he had purchased 60,000 dollars worth of I.D. for her. He saw her eyes shine with what he thought might be tears, but she dipped her head and looked away.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice.

"My pleasure, _chère_." He headed into the kitchen to get dinner ready. "By the way, tomorrow we're moving on. We've been here longer than usual anyway."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Wherever. You have any preference?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Then let's head east, see what we find that we like."

* * *

After travelling for two days and staying in motels overnight, they finally decided to settle in Oklahoma City for a few weeks. Remy found them an apartment that was available for a short term let and rented it for two weeks in the name of Robert Lord. She somehow doubted that was his real name though, and wondered what his name really was. Of course if she were to ask that, he would probably want to know her real name too, so she contented herself with calling him Gambit for the time being.

It amazed Rogue how he just just seemed to throw money around. As well as buying her I.D. he gave her half his poker winnings, insisting that she was his lucky charm, and she wondered just how much money he had, that he could throw it about so easily.

One day she had taken the bank cards that he had given her to go along with her identities, and looked up the balance on an ATM. One account had $3,251.19 and the other had $2,120.92. The amounts seemed off to her, but then she supposed a perfectly rounded figure, like $3.000 would look odd in a supposedly used bank account.

She didn't withdraw any money though, and she never spent more than a few dollars of the money he gave her. She kept the rest, intending to pay him back, or maybe keep it as an emergency fund in case she had to leave him. She supposed it depended on if Remy was willing to keep her around for a while or not.

She didn't like the idea that they might go their separate ways but life had taught her that there were few certainties she could count on. It had also taught her that she should plan on being betrayed, used, or left behind.

She hadn't missed anyone who had left her in almost four years now, but she had a feeling she was going to miss Gambit, no matter how hard she tried to harden her heart to him.

It was quite late by the time they had settled into the apartment.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired," Remy said. They had been travelling for most of the day, after all. "What do you say we go out to eat tonight, _chère_? We'll pick up some groceries tomorrow."

"You mean like a restaurant?" She sounded hesitant.

"Sure."

"I don't have anything to wear."

He gave her one of those penetrating looks, the ones that made her feel like a freak.

"Have you ever been to a steak house before?" he asked.

"Uh, no, I don't think so."

"Trust me, what you're wearing is fine."

"Can't we get take out?"

"We always get take out or I cook. Let's go out for a change, _chère_."

Rogue looked unsure but nodded her agreement. Five minutes later they were heading out of the apartment building, intending to wander until they found something they liked.

Remy put his arm around Rogue's shoulder as they walked but it seemed like a completely natural action for him. Rogue felt uncomfortable with the proximity but she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she didn't say anything. If he noticed her stiffen up slightly, he didn't mention it.

Finally they found a burger bar that looked nice and got a table. The experience was fascinating to Rogue, since she had only ever been to posh restaurants before. Here, instead of soft classical music and tasteful décor, there was an upbeat pop music track playing and seemingly very available inch of wall space was crowded with pictures, posters and memorabilia. The waiters and waitresses all seemed to be wearing the same uniform, but it wasn't black tie as she was used to. Their waitress was far friendlier than she was used to, and flirted shamelessly with Gambit.

Rogue knew enough to recognise flirting when she saw it, she was trained in it after all. This girl was an amateur; she was making it too obvious and too easy for Gambit. Men, or at least the men she was used to using her skills on, liked to feel like they were in charge, or maybe that they were winning a prize, not that what they wanted was being given away too all and sundry.

Remy seemed receptive though, and Rogue didn't like how it made her feel. She briefly considered trying some of her own seduction techniques on him but then wondered, what was the point? The point of her learning to seduce men was so that she could one, get them alone and two, absorb information from them. She wanted neither from Gambit. And even if she did actually like him, they couldn't do anything about it; she still had poisonous skin.

She distracted herself by looking at the pictures on the walls.

"Who is that?" Rogue asked once the waitress had left, pointing to a black and white picture. "I feel like I should know her."

"That's Audrey Hepburn. Breakfast at Tiffany's, My fair Lady?" he prompted when she looked blank. "She's an actress," he explained.

Rogue looked at the picture again. "I don't think I've seen anything she's been in."

"Then we're renting a few of her movies next time we stay in," he declared. "Everyone should have an appreciation for Audrey."

Once again he wondered about her upbringing but again held his tongue.

He had noticed how she seemed to close down as he flirted with the waitress and wondered if perhaps she was developing feelings for him. Part of him hoped so, but the more intelligent part of him prayed that he was wrong.

Whether he was right or wrong, he refrained from flirting with the waitress for the rest of the night. He noticed that she had written her phone number on the bill when it came, but he simply put the cash on top of the bill and closed the receipt wallet.

As they walked back to the apartment, he put his arm around Rogue's shoulders again. He had been making a point of touching Rogue at least once a day, but usually in a far less intimate manner; grabbing her arm or hand to get her attention, putting his hand on her shoulder as he leaned over to look at something, or patting her knee when she did well.

Putting his arm around her on the way to he restaurant had just been instinct, but he had felt her stiffen up at the contact. He thought it was ridiculous though, after all, she was fully covered, so he resolved not to pull away.

Besides, everyone needed touch sometimes and deadly skin or not, Rogue was no exception.

* * *

The next day, Remy presented Rogue with a new challenge. So far she had passed every test or challenge that he had given her and was progressing almost as fast with her training as he had. Remy had been the youngest boy ever to take the tilling and pass first time, and had then gone on to pass his Master Thief tilling, also in record time.

When he wanted something, he was determined, and it seemed that Rogue was just the same.

As such, he had stayed up half the night preparing a few challenges for her, basically just the details of places that he had robbed in the past.

He drew floor plans and wrote details of the security system, locks and any other relevant details, like security guards, and told her to work out a plan and time frame to rob the building.

He started her off easily enough, with the theft of a necklace from a private home and safe.

She hadn't been with him long enough to know much about electronic security systems or safes, but it seemed she already had some knowledge of them, which she added to with internet searches and two days later, she presented him with her plan and time frame.

He looked over it, and it was good, though perhaps she had underestimated her timings.

He handed her more details, this time to rob a small museum of a gold chalice. The building had electronic security and guards, but no safe this time.

This plan required equipment, for which she suggested military issue equipment, which confirmed some of his suspicions.

Of course, in reality she wouldn't need rope and a winch to lower herself from the skylight as she could fly, but she had done as he asked and planned this as if she didn't have mutant powers.

He was impressed, though there were a few things he had to correct her on. For example, she had failed to realise that 10pm was change of guard, and had proposed that as a break in time. With twice as many guards on duty, and a fifteen minute cross over on clocking in and knocking off, it was the worst time imaginable. She hadn't read the small print.

He explained that generally speaking, the best time for a break in was between 3 and 5 in the morning because between these times, the guards would be feeling the most tired (nearing the ends of their shifts, usually 6 to 8 o'clock), the most relaxed (having already done many circuits of the building), and were highly unlikely to be checked on by bosses at this time. Sloppy and tired security guards were always preferable to wide awake and on-the-ball guards.

She listened more intently and resolved to check for the shift change with her next test.

This time Remy gave her the task of working out how to steal an antique ring from a private collector. It was on display in his home, so no problems with a safe, but equally the electronic security was top notch and there were security guards.

It took her a week since she didn't seem to be familiar with many of the security measures, such as floor sensors and laser beams, but she worked out a way around them herself rather than asking him for help. He admired her for her independence (it reminded him of himself) but he did kind of wish that she would ask him for help sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who took the time and trouble to comment.

I know that Rogue's behaviour is a little odd (even slightly OOC) but hopefully the reasons for this will become clear as more of her past is revealed in upcoming chapters.

**Chapter Three**

When Rogue had successfully planned her third break in, Remy decided it was time for the real deal and presented her with a new series of plans and security details. This time though, they were proper plans, not his hand drawn ones from memory. She studied them for a moment.

"Remy, this is the John Paul Getty Museum! This place has like a billion dollars of art, there's no way I can plan a break in to here!"

"Not you, us, and not plan, but do," he replied, a smile on his lips.

"You mean, you want us to break in here!"

"Yup." He grinned at her shocked expression.

Rogue wanted to slap that smug smile off his face.

"No! It's impossible."

"It's difficulty but not impossible," he answered.

"I..." She really didn't have any better arguments. She thought that 'it's impossible' neatly summed the situation up.

"We'll need our mutant powers for this one, of course, but I happen to know that the Getty Museum doesn't employ any anti-mutant measures."

"Then why have I been planning robberies the human way if we're just going to use our powers each time?"

"Because if the worst happens, we're prepared."

"You mean that they could have anti-mutant measures in place?"

"It's possible but my contact is good, so unlikely."

Rogue looked at him. "You're insane."

"Yup," Remy's smile widened. "But what if I were to tell you that this job pays four million, half of which is yours."

"Four... four million..."

"Yup."

Rogue slapped his arm. "Stop saying 'yup'! And wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

Remy tried, but he wasn't very successful.

"Who would pay four million dollars for a painting?"

"The _homme_ I met with three nights ago. He's a private collector who's tried to buy the painting three times through official channels, but always been refused. And besides, when it was auctioned 20 years ago, it went for four million. Since then it's been restored so there's no telling what it's worth today, but I'd be willing to bet our client is getting a bargain."

"Two million each," Rogue repeated softly, looking scared.

Remy reached out and took her gloves hands, directing her attention on to him.

"This is not an easy job, Rogue, it will take probably four weeks if planning and prep, not to mention bribing at least one of the guards and a fairly high risk of getting caught."

Her eyes widened at his words.

"But you are one of the most instinctual thieves I've ever worked with, and I'm the youngest Master Thief ever. Together, we _can_ do this, Rogue."

"I wish I could believe that."

"You can. I have broken into the Louvre, the Tower of London and the Kremlin. Two of those jobs I did alone and believe me, my help on the other job wasn't nearly as versatile as you. We can do this."

The reality of the fee was sinking in, not to mention that Gambit's confidence was infections. Maybe they really could pull this off.

"So what do you say, _chère_?" he asked, noting her changing expression. "Are you in or are you out?"

"I..." She swallowed. "I'm in."

"Yes!" he pulled her into a bear hug and spun her around as he turned. Finally he set her back on her feet. "Oh, this needs celebrating, the first job of Rogue and Gambit! Let's go out, Rogue , and not to a steak house but to a nice place. We'll buy you a pretty dress, I'll even buy a tux, just for tonight! What do you say, _chère_?"

His pleasure was infectious and she couldn't help smiling.

"Okay, but isn't it a little early to be celebrating?"

"We're celebrating our partnership, not the theft. Besides, when we finish the job and get paid, we'll be going to France!"

"France? Why?"

"Why not? _Chère_, the world is our oyster."

Rogue laughed. "Okay, swamp rat, let's go out."

* * *

Rogue lay in bed thinking about their night out. They had been shopping and she had found a beautiful purple dress, while Remy had bought an expensive tuxedo, which just made him look positively edible.

The restaurant they ate at this time was like the ones she was used to, so she felt relaxed and comfortable, plus Remy's happiness didn't seem to fade, which made the evening even more enjoyable.

Right up until they were on their way home and Remy had tried to kiss her.

He had been flirting with her all evening and she had allowed it, even encouraged it since she was used to flirting in such circumstances. It wasn't until they were walking home that the problem came. His arm was around her shoulder, where she was happy for it to stay, and they were just chatting about things she could no longer remember. Then he stopped and turned to her.

"I just wanted to say, Rogue, the weeks you've been with me have been some of the happiest I can remember in recent years."

She had blushed and looked away but answered truthfully. "For me too."

"I'm glad you came into my life, _chère_, you've made a far too cynical Cajun very happy."

She felt the same way but looked into his eyes instead of replying. She really had loved her time with him and for the first time in her life, she felt that she had someone, a brother figure who didn't treat her any differently just because of her gift, who wasn't afraid to be close to her and would always be there for her. She knew that thoughts like that were dangerous but despite all her betrayals, she had been unable to quell the hope in her heart that he might keep her around for a while.

Then he was leaning into her, his unusual eyes smouldering with some odd emotion, making him look almost hungry. At least, that was the closest thing she could liken his expression to.

Rogue's body responded to the look and she felt that same feeling of nerves that she had before, but this time it was accompanied by warmth too. She felt powerful under his gaze, even while at the same time, feeling like his prey.

Unconsciously, she had leaned into him too.

By some miracle, a car had honked loudly at another one at that moment, and the interruption was enough to finally snap Rogue back to her senses. She pulled away and flew all the way back to their apartment. By the time Remy got back, she was changed and in bed. He had knocked on her door but she didn't answer, feigning sleep instead. Then she heard her door creep open a fraction and a strip of light fell across the room.

"_Je suis désolée, chere. Bon nuitl. Dors bien, mon ange_." [I'm very sorry, darling. Good night. Sleep well, my angel]

Rogue spoke French so she knew exactly what he had said, which only confirmed her worst fears. They couldn't be just friends, meaning that she had to leave, for his safety if nothing else.

She still had nothing though. Well, she had almost six thousand saved from a few poker games, but that wouldn't get her far. If she could just make it through another four weeks with him, she would have her share of four million. With two million, she could literally disappear, go wherever she wanted, as far away as she wanted, somewhere that he felt safe.

She felt safe with Remy, of course, no matter what was happening but her powers meant that she was clearly destined to be alone. She knew very little of romantic relationships, but she had gleaned enough from her missions to realise that they involved a lot of touching, the one thing she couldn't do.

She just hoped that when the time came, she was brave enough to make a clean break.

* * *

Rogue got up the next morning to the smell of a cooked breakfast again. Though hesitant to face him after their almost-kiss the night before, she was no wilting flower. She brushed her shoulder length hair, thinking that she would soon have to get a trim, quickly dressed, then headed into the kitchen.

Remy was hovering over the hob as he cooked various fried delicacies. She thought that was going to be as big as a house if he kept cooking all these friend treats for her. Then she remembered that she was leaving in four weeks, so how much damage could she really do in that time?

"Morning, Rogue," he smiled easily.

"Morning." she answered with a small smile of her own.

As he chatted easily over breakfast, it quickly became apparent that he intended to ignore the events of last night, which was fine with her.

Once they had cleared away, they got down to work on the job and any remaining feelings of awkwardness on Rogue's part were soon swept away.

They were stealing a painting by Dosso Dossi called Allegory of Fortune. It was rather large (seven feet wide) but Remy assured her that they would be cutting it from the frame, therefore able to roll it up which made it much more manageable. She hadn't even thought of removing the canvas from the frame.

She offered Remy a few suggestions while they worked, but mostly she just listened to him. He was the Master Thief, after all and she trusted his judgement.

* * *

Remy and Rogue had moved on and made their way to Victorville, about seventy miles from the museum. Here they had rented not an apartment but a warehouse. One corner they made into a sort of living space, using space heaters to keep that area warm. The rest of the space had been turned into the Getty Museum, specifically the rooms that they needed to travel through go get to the Dossi in question.

They had made the trip to the museum the day after renting the warehouse, so that they could see the space and the layout for themselves. That had been nine days ago. When they returned, they used the plans and security details to mock up a replica they could practice with. It was a shabby replica, made with wood, cardboard and whatever else they needed to get the job done, but it was accurate to within an inch.

Remy had also purchased (or more likely, stolen) replicas of the alarm system and sensors, so that he could practice overriding the portions that they needed to.

Rogue had laughed when she had come upon him trying to override a keypad door lock. The practice door and frame had simply been bolted to the concrete floor after all, so he could have just walked around it. Thankfully Remy shared her humour at the ridiculous situation and wasn't offended.

Next he had to learn to hack into their system and disable the sensor behind the Dossi, without making it look like the sensor was turned off.

He soon got that down pat and they had moved onto the lasers that protected each room. Using the security details, Remy had placed lengths of wool exactly where the lasers would be in the museum. Each length had a small bell, like the kind you would find on a cats collar, which would alert them if Rogue crossed one beam (or hit the string). The problem was, they went floor to ceiling in a criss crossed pattern, so no one, not even Rogue, could simply fly in a straight line through them. They were accessed only from the security office, where they were turned on and off by the head security guard as the other guards made their rounds through the rooms, so Remy couldn't turn them off without taking out perhaps a half dozen well trained security guards, who were in or around the security hub.

If Rogue couldn't fly a path through the lasers, that is indeed what he would have to do but he hoped, as with all of his thefts, to keep casualties to a minimum, or better still, zero.

Hoodwinking the security cameras was actually so easy that a child could do it. Rather than hacking into the system and playing the feed on a loop, as Hollywood likes to depict, Remy opted to take a still of the cameras feed, then place that picture on a special stand which could be attached to the cameras. Rogue was so used to Hollywood movie heists, that such a simple idea didn't occur to her.

Getting the image was fairly easy too. After running background checks into all the guards employed, he chose the one with the most debt, thanks to an ex-wife, three kids and a nasty habit of betting on any sports game going. Remy then offered him 50 grand for details of the guard's schedule, screen captures of the camera feeds he needed, plus at the appointed time, he would spill a cup of coffee on himself, thus creating a brief distraction while the photo's were placed in front of the cameras.

With most of the details worked out, now all that remained was for Rogue to try and fly her and Remy through the laser field, blindfolded. Unlike in movies, real lasers aren't very visible to the naked eye; Remy could see them thanks to his odd eyes, but Rogue was the one who would have to fly them, and she had to be able to do it blind.

Due to the small spaces between the lasers, Remy had to lie flat on Rogue's back while she manoeuvred through the field. That alone took a day of practice to perfect, then they moved on to trying to manoeuvre through the beams. It took another two days without the blindfold before she made it through without touching a single string, and three days with the blind fold before she had perfected it.

All that left them two days until the actual heist.

Rogue wanted to keep practising but Remy knew that you could be over prepared and stopped her. He would allow her to practice again on the day of the robbery but until then, told her that she was to out it out of her mind.

With nothing much to do in the warehouse, other than play cards and practice breaking and entering (both of which they were sick of) Remy dragged her out. First they played mini-golf, which Rogue had apparently never heard of before. She enjoyed it though and they were laughing most of the way around the course, then after a lunch of hotdogs and pretzels, he took her to the cinema, where they gorged on popcorn and ice cream while they watched the latest action movie.

Remy was actually kind of worried that Rogue was going to leave after this job. He had picked up on her coolness after he had tried to kiss her, and he had done his best to appear friendly without being too friendly ever since.

Part of him would actually be relieved if she left because a relationship, any relationship, was a bad idea, but another part of him would miss her company. Her fierce temper, her innocence and shyness when he showed her something she wasn't familiar with, her trust him him and his abilities, all were things that he would miss immensely.

Her coolness had tapered off as they began to work on the job, but he knew that she was likely to wait until after she got paid to leave him. He vowed to watch her closely after the job was done to see if she became withdrawn again and if she did, he intended to apologise and explain that he didn't want them to become involved any more than she did. He knew that he was bad news in the romance department and he liked her far too much to risk such a thing.

* * *

The next day they slept until gone noon, knowing that they were going to have a late night, then they did a last minute practice for the heist. Rogue only hit one "laser" the first time through and her next five practises were perfect. Remy too got the keypad lock open first time and the picture sensor overridden in under three minutes.

After that, time seemed to drag until it was 2am, when they suited up and were ready to go. Rogue hid her hair under the black beanie, while Remy also donned a beanie, as well as special contact lenses to hide his distinctive eyes.

They didn't plan on getting caught, or even seen, but only a fool didn't plan for such eventualities.

Rogue flew them straight there from the warehouse so that there wouldn't leave any tell tale vehicles or tire tracks close by. She easily flew past the security on the outer wall and Remy had devised a route into the building that was a blind spot for all the outside cameras, though they did have to pause occasionally until a moving camera panned around to face the other direction.

Remy quickly and efficiently hacked the keypad lock, then he picked the three manual locks on the inner door. They slipped into a maintenance closet there a few junction boxes were housed. Remy picked the lock on the one he needed, got his netbook out and set about hacking into the internal computer network. Remote hacking was again, something for Hollywood movies... and inept security systems. It took slightly longer than anticipated, almost four minutes, but Remy had allowed for that in his plan. A heist _always_ had some problems or delays.

Once done, they made their way out of the closet, through a security door and slid along the wall until they were in a corner, under a camera. Though public, this was just a hallway and had no art in it, so there was just the one camera. Finally Remy's watch beeped twice and they got to work. They had exactly 60 seconds to get all the pictures mounted in front of the cameras, since that's all the security guard could guarantee that he could distract the others for. Thanks to their placement, once each picture was placed, it allowed Remy and Rogue to then get to the next without being seen. Rogue had to fly above a laser to get to the final two cameras, but they had practised and she was fine.

She then returned for Remy, who strapped on her blindfold (making sure that she was in exactly the same position as they had started for their practices), and they made their way into the exhibit halls.

Thankfully none of the lasers cut too close to the exhibits and they were able to land in front of the Dossi, though they did have to stand either side of one beam that hit the wall a few feet below the painting. Remy got his knife out and cut one half of the picture, then handed it to Rogue to cut the other half. Careful not to drop it into the laser, they carefully rolled it up, then put it in a circular drafting tube to protect it.

Remy threw the strap of the tube over his shoulder, then used duct take to secure the lower end, lest it slip into the path of a laser on their way out. Rogue levitated, landed in front of him, then once he was secured on her back, they made their way out.

Remy once again had to hack the keypad, though this time from the inside, then they were home free, Rogue flying them straight up, then back to the warehouse, though they had changed position so that she was carrying him bridal style. Rogue was grinning as they flew.

"You enjoy that, _chère_?" he asked, unable to hide his own smirk.

"_Oui_!" she grinned.

Remy had watched Rogue closely all evening, ready for her fear to get the better of her (as it did for many thieves during their training) but she had been so cool, so calm, and so nerve free that Remy was now positive that she had some kind of covert ops training.

He wondered about SHIELD, but they didn't keep their operatives as sheltered as Rogue seemed to be. Same went for the military actually, so he was stumped as to who exactly had trained her. And while he thought about it, why had they trained her to be at ease in high class restaurants and with breaking and entering, yet apparently she had never been to a steak house, or played mini-golf, or been to a supermarket. Even at the cinema, she hadn't known how to work the machine to buy the tickets. Granted, they weren't always child's play, but Rogue was completely clueless.

She was an enigma wrapped in a mystery, cloaked in shadow. And he loved it! She couldn't leave him, he decided, he simply wouldn't allow it. He would beg if he had to.

Since they were still on adrenalin high, once they got back to the warehouse Remy opened a bottle of champagne for them and they sat down to enjoy it with microwaveable pizzas. Hardly the classiest combination, but Rogue wasn't about to complain.

When the food and champaign was done, they moved onto Southern Comfort as they sat chatting, reliving the experience. Remy was currently suggesting places that they could for a holiday go once they had their money, and Rogue just sat and listened, a small smile playing at her lips.

She had really enjoyed herself tonight, more so that she could remember in a long time. She remembered her promise to leave once she had her money, but Remy had been so good since that night, and they had so much fun planning this, that she was loathed to keep her old promise to herself.

She told herself that she simply didn't know enough to do such a heist on her own yet; where did one get building plans and security system information? Plus, she didn't have any contacts to hire (and pay) her for such a job so if she left now, one pleasurable pastime would be gone.

She would soon have the money from her share of the heist, so if Remy did become inappropriate again, she could leave at any time.

He had still been touching her all the time (as well as during flying practice) but Rogue had watched him closely and it truly did seem to be unconscious on his part. Something about him just meant he was naturally tactile and she was certain that he wasn't ever trying to make a move on her. Well, not since the almost kiss, which she had to admit was partially her fault; she had lost her head for a moment there too.

Besides, it actually felt nice to be touched, even if it was platonic and through her clothes. She had spent so much time with people who put at least a foot of space between them, though often much more, and even when her powers were deactivated. She couldn't remember the last time anyone touched her for anything other than a medical exam, and latex gloves and stethoscopes just did count as touching. Well, not nice touching anyway.

She had a few memories when she was younger of someone holding her hand, but usually she was being dragged along. It wasn't like when Remy took her hand as they strolled, side by side, in no particular hurry. Or sometimes he'd offer her his elbow to take, like a true southern gentleman. What she liked best though, was when they were watching a movie. He always put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. Sometimes her back would rest against his chest, sometimes she'd rest her head on his shoulder or chest, and one time she she was looking tired, he had eased her down onto his lap and told her make herself comfortable. She had even fallen asleep in that position, her head in his lap and one arm wrapped around his thigh!

She couldn't help it, she loved him touching her, and feeling free to touch him in return. She remembered the first time she had touched his shoulder to get his attention; she had hesitated for much longer than was normal but when she finally plucked up the courage, he just turned to look at her, a smile on his lips. No horror, no freaking out, no jumping back in fear.

Basically, she didn't feel like a freak with Remy and to Rogue, that feeling was priceless.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Some people apparently thought this fic was over! Don't Panic! We're barely 1/3 of the way through, so there's plenty more to come.

I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Chapter Four**

Rogue and Remy sat outside a café on the banks of the Seine in Paris, sipping wine and chatting. Although alcohol didn't affect Rogue, nor Remy very much, she felt more relaxed than she could ever remember feeling. She had money now, two million to be specific, sitting in a numbered account on the Cayman Islands. That meant she had means, which meant she had freedom, and maybe a little power.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason for her relaxed state. This last month spent planning the theft had been good for both of them. They had fought often but thankfully it had served to bring them closer together. They didn't know much more about each other's pasts than they did before, but they knew a lot more about each others character.

"Oh, but M'sieu, I simply cannot agree. Bunnies are the cutest animals in the whole world." Gambit said in a high voice, eliciting a laugh from Rogue.

"Madam, you are quite insane!" Remy continued in a low voice. " Those twitchy noses make any sane person shudder."

Rogue giggled. This little game was something Gambit liked to play when they saw couples talking, imagining the insane conversations that they might be having. It always made Rogue laugh, but sadly she didn't have the talent for it that Gambit did.

"Stop it," Rogue cried, wiping tears from her eyes before they could cause her make-up to run. They were laughing so hard that they were beginning to get odd looks from passers by.

Remy grinned at her, unrepentant.

"What do you say we get the bill and walk off lunch?" Remy suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"And maybe visit the Louvre? I have a few stories I can tell you about breaking into that place."

Rogues jaw dropped. "You broke into the Louvre?"

"Three times. The last time I did it alone, that was how I qualified as a Master Thief."

"Fine," Rogue smiled, even as she shook her head at his sheer gall.

* * *

Rogue was feeling a little uncomfortable about this evenings excursion. They had been out most evenings, but tonight they were dining on a river boat as it cruised up and down the Seine. Remy had bought her a new dress for the occasion and was himself dressed in an expense suit.

It felt like a date.

Remy kept assuring her that it wasn't but that everyone had to experience a dinner cruise on the Seine, so reluctantly she had agreed. Besides, ever since the 'almost kiss' Remy had been the perfect gentleman, so she decided that she would trust him, for now.

The glass topped boat looked beautiful as she boarded, lit with candles and low lighting that wouldn't reflect off the glass too much. They were shown to a table in the forward of the boat and Rogue looked around as their waiter poured their wine. There was a singer in the middle of the boat, currently singing something in French which she didn't know, but she liked very much.

Soon afterwards, the cruise began and the starters were brought up. They cruised past Île de la Cité, home to Notre Dame, which was beautifully lit up for the evening; Pont-Neuf and Alexander III Bridges (to name just two), the Louvre, the statue of Etienne Marcel, the Orsay Museum, Concorde Square, Palais de Chaillot, Île aux Cygnes, complete with it's own Statue if Liberty and of course, the Eiffel Tower.

They had a booklet that gave information about the landmarks that they passed but with Remy there, Rogue didn't need it. He was full of fun facts and Rogue enjoyed listening to him. For example, he told her that the Statue of Liberty was given to the city by the American town of Paris in 1889, to commemorate the centennial of the French Revolution. He explained that Etienne Marcel was the first mayor of Paris, in the 1300, and not afraid to get a little royal blood on his hands.

Remy had a lot to say about Notre Dame, from the crypts underneath containing a wealth of historical information, dating right back to the first Paris settlements, which including the first example of underfloor heating, to how the Wolves of Paris, man eating wolves that terrorised the city in 1450 and killed 40 people, were eventually lured to, trapped and killed in the cathedrals plaza.

Rogue could have listened to his stories forever. His honeyed voice, combined with the music, the views, the atmosphere and the wonderful food, made her wish that this night would never end. Despite his taking in all the scenery, Rogue felt like she was the centre of Gambit's universe, as if he would cease to exist if she did.

Surprisingly, that didn't scare her. She was attracted to him, sure, but there was more to it than that. She felt like he was her best friend, something she had never had before, and she was so comfortable with him that she truly believed that he would never hurt her or push her boundaries.

She was still cynical enough to realise that this feeling was probably as a result of being in one of the most romantic cities in the world, and would probably fade in time but while she felt this way, she intended to enjoy it.

Remy was having similar feelings for Rogue. He had realised earlier that day that since they began training for the museum heist, he hadn't been out on his own once. Even more surprisingly, he didn't miss it at all. Okay, he spent perhaps a little longer in the shower these days, pleasuring himself, but he had absolutely no desire to find anyone else to do it for him. Well, other than Rogue, and he had a feeling that even if she agreed, he wouldn't be enjoying that for very long, unless he liked life long comas. But still, he got more from being with her than he ever had from being with the succession of women who usually occupied his bed.

Rogue understood him, she didn't probe or pressure, she didn't ask where the relationship was going, nor did she pester him to tell her how much he loved her. She was her own person and he wasn't going to change that. In return, she didn't want to change him.

Only one other person in his life had ever given him such unconditional acceptance. Thinking of her usually brought his mood down but somehow the memories were more bearable with Rogue by his side.

With the exception of sex, Rogue was everything to him. And he could live without sex, especially since she was actually rather affectionate. She wasn't a hand holder or a hugger, but she did a lot of little things that made him feel appreciated. She always did his laundry for example, despite being repeatedly told that she didn't have to. Whenever she went out along, she always returned with a little something for him, from a bag of peanuts he liked, to a flower she'd picked in the park.

No one had ever given him a flower before, and he kind of liked it. For whatever reason, Rogue hadn't been raised with the societal norms of boy/girl relationships, and he didn't care one jot.

He already knew she was stronger than him; she could bench press a large house, she could fly, she could kill him in a few seconds but being physically weaker didn't emasculate him at all. In fact, though he had no right to, watching her use her powers made him feel proud, and he wasn't at all averse to being held in her arms as she flew them somewhere.

And if friends, or even best friends was all he could hope for, then he would gladly settle for that. He prayed that one day she might learn to control her powers, but he wouldn't bet on that. Remy was never much of one to dwell on what might be, preferring to live in the moment, and he intended to enjoy every moment that he spent in Rogues company.

They had ordered different deserts so Rogue held a spoon of hers out for him to try. As he allowed her to feed him, he realised they were already a couple. He smiled warmly at her, then fed her a piece of his desert, watching as her eyes closed while she savoured the taste.

He swallowed and looked away before her long, creamy throat could tempt him too much. He had a feeling that there was going to be a lot of showers in his future. As Rogue let out a soft, almost orgasmic moan, he amended that to an _awful_ lot of showers.

* * *

They were sharing a picnic of pate on French bread, near the la statue de la Liberté on Île aux Cygnes, or Isle of Swans, when Rogue spotted a couple arguing.

"Gambit, what are they saying?" she pointed to them.

"Ah, well he brought her to this romantic island to propose but the lady just refused him."

"Aw, that's sad." Rogue was used to his theories being amusing so she was a little perturbed by his change in tone.

"_Non_," Remy assured her. "You see, the _homme_ is a from a long line of dress makers, while the _fille_ is from a family who for generations have made undergarments. There is a fierce rivalry between the families. It started when the head of one family lost a lot of money at the casino and accused the head of the other family of cheating at poker. He denied it but there was no proof, either way. The rivalry simmered for generations, until it culminated in the dress makers burning down the underwear factory five years ago, in retaliation for their presumed slights. They could never prove who burned the factory, but the families have been at war ever since.

"The _homme_ thinks that love can overcome the divide, but the _fille_ believes that her ___père_ will execute him if he discovers their liaison."

"So what are they going to do?" Rogue leaned forward.

"Well now he is suggesting that they elope, head to Vegas and get married, then the families won't be able to stop it, but the girl knows that her father will never forgive her for that, and she suggests a different plan."

"What?"

"She suggests that they each steal from their family. She will steal the dresses of her family, while he will steal the underwear of his family. Each only likes the best quality, so they will be forced to buy from their rival family, causing each to come to an accord and finally become friends."

"You are _so_ weird," Rogue laughed.

"Me? I'm not the one burning down factories because I lost a card game!"

Rogue lightly thumped his shoulder.

"What's that for?"

"Being an idiot." Rogue smiled.

"Well you're with the idiot, what does that make you?"

"The idiots apprentice," she answered with a wicked smile.

* * *

They were in the airport waiting to catch a flight home, though to rogue it seemed more like some ancient, torturous labyrinth.

Rogue had died her white streaks brown using with temporary die. It should last three washed, but it usually only lasted one. Still, it was long enough to get her home though. Remy had explained that all international travel must be done using her brunette identity since her white streaks were so unique. Rogue understood the implication, her APB would mention white streaks as the first most noticeable feature.

She knew that Gambit had figured out that she was on the run but to her eternal gratitude, he hadn't pried.

Remy was wearing his contacts. They irritated the hell out of his eyes but like Rogue's hair, it was necessary. Mutants were still hidden from most people, so red on black eyes were not something that people liked. He hadn't earned the nickname of the White Devil for nothing. One on one, in a bar it wasn't too bad but at an airport, especially in the wake of 9/11, they would surely single him out for special treatment. Like the real devil would ever need to fly American Airlines!

They had just got through security when they noticed a commotion around one of the duty free shops. It was an electronics shop and people were crowding around the televisions, computer and laptop screens. They managed to get close enough to a screen to see a devastated area and a giant robot.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked Remy. He only shrugged but someone else in the crowd heard and answered.

"They say it's mutants!" he told her gleefully. "People with genetic defects that give them special powers and stuff."

"It's so cool!" A boy of about 10 said.

"It is not cool, James, its dangerous. Look at the havoc they're creating!" Clearly this 'helpful' man was only interested in spreading hate and distrust.

"Looks to me like the giant robot is doing most of the damage," Rogue could help saying. "Oh my god!" Rogue exclaimed as one of the flying mutants was hit and fell to the ground, hard. "Is she all right?"

Remy watched closely for signs of movement from the girl but the camera was so shaky, not to mention, zoomed in over such a great distance, that it was hard to know if she was moving or it was a trick of the light.

Finally though, she got up, only to be hit by a big blob of goo.

"She'll suffocate!" Rogue cried, becoming visibly distressed.

"Good!" the formerly helpful man answered.

"Good? That robot is trying to kill those people!"

"They aren't people," he said bitterly. "They're monsters."

"Come on, _chère_," Remy put an arm around her shoulders and guided her away from the spectacle.

* * *

The flight home was mostly silent. At Phoenix's Sky Harbor Airport, they bought half a dozen daily news papers, any that had mutants on the front page. Once they had found an short term let apartment, they turned the news on, even before unpacking.

The flight had been 12 hours, including waiting for take off, and a lot had happened in those 12 hours. They tried to stay awake and catch up with what was happening but they had been up all night, and it was now almost noon in Arizona's time zone, so they soon dozed off.

Remy awoke to a scream and found Rogue thrashing around on the couch beside him. It took a few momenta for Remy to find a safe way to grab her, since her thrashing was exposing a fair amount of skin. Once he had her though, he held her tightly to him and began speaking softly to her.

"It's okay, _petite_, Remy's here and I won't let anything hurt you. You're save, _chère_."

Recently her nightmares had been becoming less severe, but this was the worst one he could remember. Perhaps she had a back up of nightmares to catch up on or more likely, the events of today had frightened her, and possibly reminded her of who she was running from?

She calmed somewhat under his ministrations and he sighed.

So mutants were now public knowledge. The whole game had just changed, and as yet he didn't know if it was for the better or worse (though he feared the latter). Knowing he would get no sleep now, he gently let go of Rogue and got to his feet.

* * *

AN:Yes, mostly filler, I know, but I needed to move their relationship on a little without getting into the "next bog thing" so to speak. Hope you liked anyway.

AN2: I really have been on that Paris cruise and seriously, both times number among the top 10 experiences of my life. It's hard to put in to words why, exactly (though I tried in the story) but it's just a magical experience. And it's really not that expensive, about 40 euros inclusive of three course meal and unlimited wine. Might be a bit pricier now but I guarantee you, it's worth it. They also do lunch time cruises if romance isn't your thing.

I should be on commission!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Answers to a few questions from Robotic Worm and DramurKopa, without giving too much away.

The incident at the end of the last chapter was the sentinel episode.

No, Rogue and Gambit will not be rescuing the X-men, however, the X-men will appear later. This is just to give you a rough frame of reference timeline wise (not that anyone often knows how much time elapses between each episode/series).

There will be breakage into another government facility though. You'll understand why better by the end of this (and the next two) chapters.

Are we ever going to learn about Rogue's past? Why yes, most details are in this chapter. YAY!

Will Bella Donna appear to mess things up? Nope, this is a Bella Donna free fic [Disclaimer] Other than reminiscences in Remy's background story, which is in the next chapter).

As for the power inhibitor and touch, as Jean1 noted, Rogue hasn't really ever encountered romance or attraction before, which is why she hasn't used it to jump Remy's bones yet. Is is a temporary solution to enable them to touch and the reasons why it's temporary will become clear over the next few chapters. There is a long term solution in the works which is kind of related to the inhibitor but I don't want to spoil the surprise for you. I think my theory/solution is unique, and you aren't going to find out what it is until near the end. Sorry. And yes, I am that mean. :P

Unrelated to this fic, but I will try and get another chapter of Dangerous Liaisons proofed and up tonight. (And yes, I know I still leave a lot of mistakes, but you should see this before the proof! It would make your eyes bleed! And just be grateful it's in digital formal; my mother used to say my handwriting looked like "a drunk spider that fell into an ink well and crawled across the page." Aren't parents grand?)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"_Chère_?" Remy gently shook her shoulder. "_Chère_, wake up."

Rogue groaned and rubbed at her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours. I went and got us some groceries. Help me prepare lunch?"

Rogue looked to the television that was now dark, then to the kitchen. Part of her wanted to know what was happening but the talking heads, talking mostly bullshit decided her against it, for now. Silently she got up and went through to the kitchen, Remy following behind her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, why?" She was cold and closed off.

"You were having nightmares."

Rogue shrugged, so he dropped the subject.

Rogue couldn't cook toast when he met her and he had been slowly teaching her some of the basics. She was now chopping peppers for their omelets while he sliced choritzo.

"The scientists thought mutants were a blight on humanity, they wanted to wipe them out," she said out of the blue, and so softly that Remy had to strain to hear her. "Of course, that didn't mean that they were opposed to using mutants to fight their cause."

Remy didn't know what to do as any action on his part might cause her to clam up, and he wanted her to be able to trust him. Still, at the same time he also wanted to comfort her, the pain behind her words almost broke his heart.

Rogue finished with the peppers and moved onto the onion.

"They turned me into the perfect mutant, gave me new powers, taught me how to control ones I'd previously absorbed, and out a nice little chip in my head that meant they could control me. They used me mostly to gather information, I'd use my 'feminine wiles'," she said with scorn, "to get close to the target, then absorb what they needed to know."

Remy wondered how long that had been going on for, she was only 17 now, had they been using her as bate since she was a child? The idea sickened him.

"How'd you get away?" he asked softly.

"They sent me to kill someone called Magneto, but my chip got fried by his powers. I didn't realise at first; I was so used to following their orders in case they gave me a shot of pain, so it was another week before I began to hope that the chip might have been damaged. I began to rebel in small ways. If they told me to break in through the front door, I'd use the rear, things like that. After a half dozen tests, I was convinced. Back at base my powers were always inhibited, unless they were doing experiments, so I knew I couldn't break out. I waited until they sent me on my next mission, and just flew away."

She was softly crying and she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Remy went behind her and put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back into his chest. Rogue fought him, but not strongly.

"Damned onions!" she said, but she could fool him. Still, he let her go as she clearly didn't want to appear weak.

"How old were you when..."

"Thirteen."

Her tears began to fall harder and Remy handed her some kitchen paper.

"For the onions," he said when she gave him an odd look. She accepted and wiped at her eyes.

"They uh, they captured my momma," she said, returning to her onions, though she had already diced far more than they needed. "She wasn't my real momma, but she and her friend had looked after me for as long as I can remember."

She lapsed into silence and Remy didn't dare ask anything else. He could tell that something heartbreaking was coming, as long as she trusted him enough to share. She remained silent until her tears had all but stopped.

"She gave me to them. Swapped me for her freedom." She sounded like she was choking on the words.

Finally, all vestiges of composure fled and she began to bawl. Remy pulled her into his arms, despite her mild protests and held her tightly, rubbing her back and gently rocking her.

Poor kid; sold by her mother and turned into a soldier at 13. It didn't bear thinking about.

He had thought that his paranoia about her past might be untoward, that he was over reacting and being paranoid, but now he was glad for all the precautions he had taken, like her 60,000 dollars worth of new identities and insisting she hide her hair when they fly.

Right now he would have given anything to have been wrong and overreacted.

Suddenly he became fearful; she hadn't said who 'they' were but clearly _they_ were powerful. What if his precautions weren't enough? What if they could track her? What if they recaptured her?

He was teaching her all he knew, of course, but it took years to become a thief, and up to a decade to become a master thief, unless...

There were risks attached, of course, and she might end up hating him but he had to take that risk, he had to do what he could to help her stay safe.

He waited until her tears began to slow.

"Thank you for telling me, _chère_."

Her arms, which up until then had been holding herself, now wrapped themselves around his waist and she held tightly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Rogue nodded against his chest. Remy pulled away a little and looked down into her eyes. He wanted to cup her face but he didn't have gloves on.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again.

Rogue studied him for a moment, wondering what the point of his question was.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Then trust me," he asked. Slowly his head began to lower until they were millimetres apart. "Trust me," he whispered, then he kissed her.

He tried not to lose himself in the sensation, though there was nothing he wanted more, and instead tried to concentrate on everything he'd ever learned about thieving. He had no idea if focusing on the memories would help her absorb them more easily, but he hoped so. He thought about how to pick different locks, crack safes, con someone, pick pockets and hack electronic alarms. He thought about his hardest jobs, how he had handled them, how he had found help when he needed it, how to stay below the radar.

He had no idea if this was working, but he was having a hard time thinking straight at all now. All he could think of was Rogue, and how her soft lips were as they pressed against his. She was everything to him, even more than Bella Donna, which made him feel awful.

His last waking thought was that now Rogue probably knew about Bella, and how there was probably no way she would ever forgive him.

Rogue gently lowered Gambit to the floor and cried over his body.

His thoughts were still swirling through her head but she ignored them for now. She had seen his intention when he first kissed her, which was why she allowed it to continue. He had risked his health and possibly his life just because he wanted to protect her, to keep her safe even when he wasn't around.

No one had ever done anything so selfless for her before, and she was quite overcome with the emotions she was feeling.

She was also feeling guilty. No matter how much he wanted to do that, she shouldn't have let him. She cared for him, didn't she? Although she didn't claim to be an expert in relationships, she was pretty sure that one did not put someone they cared about into a coma, no matter if they agreed to said coma or not.

She wondered how long he would be out for. The kiss had been quick, perhaps five seconds, maybe ten, so hopefully he would awaken in a few days. If not she was in trouble because he would start to dehydrate after 3 days.

She had drained a lot of people in her time but she had never had the task of caring for them afterwards, so she had no idea of what to do. Would his swallow reflex still work so she could spoon water into his mouth, or would she have to get an I.V.? What about food? He could last longer without it than water, but not too long. And then there was muscle atrophy, how long did that take to set in?

_'C____hère__, relax, please don't cry. I wanted to do that.'_

_'That doesn't make it right!'_ she insisted to her mental Gambit. She would lock him up tight soon but for now she liked hearing his voice, even if it was only in her head.

_'I wouldn't have taken no for an answer. I can be just as stubborn as you when I want to be.'_

_'It was a foolish and dangerous thing to do! Why the hell did you do it?'_

_'Because I love you and I can't stand the thought that you'll ever be in anyone's power ever again, especially theirs.'_

_'Stupid Cajun!'_

_'I'm sorry, ____chère__, I didn't mean to hurt you.'_

_'You didn't hurt me, I hurt you, which hurts me! I should never have allowed it! God, I'm such an idiot!'_ She buried her face in her hands.

_'I hope you aren't an idiot because you trusted me?'_

Rogue didn't know how to answer that.

_'So, did it work?' he asked._

_'I don't know, I haven't tried to access your memories yet, I was rather more worried about the real you.'_

_'I'll be fine, ____chère__, trust me, I've had worse. And for the record, that kiss was Hot, capital H.'_

Rogue couldn't stop the small smile that played on her lips.

_'Stupid Cajun,'_ she said as she picked the real him up and carried him through to her bedroom.

_'I prefer Remy, if it's all the same to you?'_

_'Remy's you're real name?'_

_'Oui, Remy LeBeau. We don't need secrets any more, __chère_.'

_'We can't have secrets, you're in my head.' _She reached out and carefully brushed a strand of hair off Gambit's forehead. _'I wonder if the real you will feel the same though.'_

_'Why wouldn't he?'_

_'Cos draining someone isn't very nice. 'S painful, 's intrusive and... maybe he'll be scared if me after this.'_

_'I'm no coward, ____chère__. This won't change anything. Trust me.'_

She wanted to believe him, really she did but of the few people she had seen again after being absorbed (usually accidentally in the early days if her captivity) none had ever been the same, not even the few who were nice to her, liked her after that.

Of course, she didn't like them much either after absorbing their thoughts; it's safe to say that no one working for them had clean hands, but the rejection still hurt.

Deciding that she would go insane if she thought about this too much, she decided to see if Remy's idea had worked, and set out to challenging herself.

* * *

Five days after she had absorbed Remy he was still sound asleep, and Rogue had broken into 12 different buildings. She would like to do more, but she simply couldn't find anywhere with a more sophisticated security system. She would probably have to break into a military facility to get that kind of test, and she wasn't ready to leave Remy's side for long enough to accomplish that.

Still, she was rich. Well, richer.

As per Remy's instructions, she hadn't stolen from anyone who couldn't afford it. She also hadn't taken too much from any one place.

Her favourite break in had been a drugs den, because of them all, that had been the hardest. It was guarded by mean looking men with guns (she may be invulnerable but bullets still hurt like a bitch and in her book, getting shot would mean she failed). It also had an expensive security system and the job had tested her new skills well. She had also made sure not to use her powers unless she absolutely had to, and do all the jobs the old fashioned way.

She had passed her tests, and at 5am on a cold Thursday morning, the local police were somewhat surprised to find five million dollars in heroine and cocaine left on their doorstep. It had made the news but she had put her hair up under her baseball cap so they couldn't even see the length, worn dark glasses to hide her features and she had worn bulky clothes under Remy's trench coat, so on the grainy black and white pictures they had of her, it was hard to tell if she was a man or woman. Most assumed that the person brave enough to steal those drugs then hand them over to the police had to be a man, and she was perfectly happy to let them go on believing that.

With her thieving skills tested to the city's limits, Rogue took to practising with the power inhibitor each day. Remy had practised for two hours a day but Rogue had little else to do, so she kept it on most of the time. She bought one of those stress relieving balls and kept trying to squeeze it with her super strength. Of course, nothing happened (and it didn't do much for her stress, either) but she kept squeezing the ball until it became a habit.

She checked in on Remy often and saw to his needs. She had discovered that he did still have a swallow reflex, so she used turkey baster to drip water into his mouth. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

She decided to keep the power inhibitor away from him because she couldn't be sure if his powers would aid his recovery or not, but it seemed to her that most humans took longer to recover from her absorption than mutants did.

A part of her wanted to bring the inhibitor into the bedroom and kiss him while he was unconscious, since that might be her only chance to feel his lips on hers again but as tempting as that was, she daren't in case it did harm his recovery in some way.

Now that she had little else to do, his other memories began to resurface in her mind. She didn't have much about his past, just lots of flashes that didn't make much sense, and mini-Remy (as she had taken to calling his psyche) either wouldn't or couldn't elaborate on them for her.

She worried about what kind of man he really was. She trusted him but she didn't know anything about him, not really. From the little she'd seen of his memories, she was quite ready to be disappointed.

she only saw two possible outcomes for this situation. Either Remy would shun her after being drained, or he would prove to be a married, womanising murderer. Possibly both.

The odds of him both forgiving her, and being the stand up man she believed him to be, were not in her favour.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, we had Rogue's confession, now Gambit has some awkward questions to answer!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Remy awoke from his coma on the 8th day and was confused to find himself in Rogue's bed, and with her sleeping on a makeshift bed on the floor. To make matters worse, he had a thumping hangover, which probably accounted for why he couldn't remember how he got here. He tried to get up but really, it was more effort than it was worth.

He settled back into her bed and closed his eyes, though thankfully only sleep awaited him this time, not a coma.

* * *

The next time he awoke, Rogue was gone from beside the bed but was pacing up and down outside the bedroom door, squeezing something in her hand. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he took a few moments to try and recall how he ended up here.

He remembered flying back from France, then grocery shopping, then... then he kissed her!

He smiled at the memory.

"_Chère_?" he called, though his voice was hoarse from lack of use.

He heard a loud bang as the thing she was squeezing burst, which made him jump. If he wasn't completely awake before, he sure was now; then she was at his side.

"Hey," she smiled down at him, though she looked apprehensive.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I think that should be my line." She tried to smile but she appeared tired and haggard.

"What's up?" he asked but she didn't answer. "Didn't it work?"

She looked blank.

"Transferring my thieving memories to you," he clarified.

"Oh, yeah, that worked great," her smile this time was genuine, but still hesitant.

"So what's got you so sad?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she turned away to leave the room but Remy grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!" she cried, though she could easily get out of his grip were she thinking clearly.

"No, not until you tell me what's bothering you!"

"I'm just worried, okay! You've been asleep for eight days and until just now, I had no guarantee you would ever wake up again!"

Though it was the truth, it wasn't what was bothering her and she felt bad as Remy let her hand go and seemed to visibly deflate before her eyes.

"I'm sorry, _chère_, I didn't think what effect this could have on you. Do you forgive me?" He looked up at her, hope shining in his eyes.

"Forgive you?" she sounded shocked.

"I know I don't deserve it but-"

"No," she cut him off, knelt down beside the bed and took his hands in her gloves ones. "Remy, I thought you'd hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

Now she was the one looking downcast. "Because it hurts, and... and no one else has ever wanted to be my friend after."

Remy wanted to tilt her head up but he wasn't wearing gloves.

"_Chère_, look at me."

Though she was slow to respond, her eyes slowly drifted northwards until she was looking in his eyes.

"Rogue, that was the best damn kiss of my life, and I'd gladly do it again."

She smiled but looked away as her cheeks flushed.

"So, uh, I guess you must be hungry?" she quickly changed the subject to spare her embarrassment.

"Come to think of it, yeah, a little."

"I made up a big batch if gumbo a few days ago, so why don't you grab a shower while I microwave you a bowl?"

"Sounds good to me, _chère_."

His muscles were stiff from lack of use but a hot shower helped. By the time he was finished, his stomach was growling and he dressed quickly and made his way to the small kitchen.

She had two bowls of gumbo waiting with sliced white bread. Remy would have preferred fresh bread but right now, almost anything looked appetising. They ate in awkward silence and Remy began to fear the worst.

"Rogue, other than how to steal, you didn't happen to see anything else when you absorbed me, did you?"

"Like what?" she asked as she played with her food, refusing to look at him.

"Like things I ain't too proud of."

She finally looked up. "I saw flashes."

"Like what?"

"Well... are, uh, are you married?"

Remy sighed. "No. Did you see anything else?"

"Like I say, flashes. I saw you in morning suit, a white dress, a red stain, a woman getting arrested and blaming you, an explosion..."

Remy didn't have much of an appetite left and pushed the rest of his food away. Probably best he didn't eat too much in one go right now anyway. He took a deep breath.

"The arrest is the shorter story. For my master tilling I was to steal a painting from the Louvre, single handed. I researched and discovered that a young American called Genevieve was interning in the restoration department, so I arranged to meet her, wined and dined her. She loved her job and freely told me all I needed to know. Then I stole her ID card and altered my appearance with holographic technology,so I looked just like her. Thankfully she was also very tall and wore heels, so in flats, no one noticed that she'd grown an inch or so. I drugged her for the day and took her place, leaving that evening with the painting."

"And they arrested her?" Rogue sounded shocked.

"I honestly hadn't considered that. I was 17 and I needed to pass the Master test in order to marry Bell. I was cocky, over confident and reckless." He let out a long sigh. "I was careful not to be caught on camera as I took the painting but when they mapped everyone's movements for the day, they came up with her. I also hadn't accounted for the fact that I'd develop feelings for her... I passed my masters test, but seeing her arrested was one of the worst moments of my life."

"She knew it was you, didn't she?" Rogue remembered Genevieve looking into her (or rather Gambit's) eyes as she was led away in handcuffs, her expression filled with pain, asking him 'why?'.

"She didn't have any proof, but yeah. No one else could have drugged her morning coffee, or stolen her pass card. I think my face as I saw them arrest her was the final nail in my coffin."

"So did they convict her?"

"No, I managed to muddy the waters and bribe enough officials so that they dropped the charges. I'm not proud of what I did and believe me, I learned from it."

Rogue processed that for a few moments.

"Okay, so what about the wedding?"

"That is an even worse story," he said, his voice a low monotone.

Rogue waited patiently for him to continue and when he didn't, she got up to make some coffee. Suddenly he began talking but she didn't stop what she was doing, lest it change his mind.

"Bella Donna and I were friends from childhood but when the Thieves Guild adopted me, I was forced to stop seeing her. Her father was head of the Assassins Guild, mine of the Thieves, and there's been a bitter rivalry between the two guilds for centuries."

He paused again and Rogue continued making the coffee, as though there was nothing at all unusual about what he was saying.

"When I was 15 we met by chance and resumed our friendship, then we became a couple. We kept it quiet, of course, but eventually they found out. My father and Bell's got together, behind our backs, and decided that they could use this to their advantage. Both were tired of the feuding and they thought that a marriage could help bring peace. So we were engaged to be married once we had both passed out Masters, hopefully when we were 18."

Rogue wanted to ask if he minded being married off without his permission, but she didn't know how to.

"We were a little odd with each other at first, but we got used to the idea, we grew closer together... I loved her... I thought I could save her..." he swallowed. "Her father went against the guild code when he married outside the guild."

"Married outside?" she couldn't help herself asking.

"Outside the Assassin's Guild. Bell's mother was a civilian and generally speaking, civilians don't take kindly to people they love getting paid to kill people. As head of the guild, Marius didn't do much killing himself any more, so he was able to keep it from her for a time. By the time she found out the truth, she had two kids under five and was trapped. You don't just leave the head of the assassins guild. I think her influence was what saved Bell. Didn't work on her brother, he was always a cold hearted bastard, but Bell didn't want to be a killer. She had no choice but to study and eventually take her tests, but she didn't want that life. She once told me that the faces of the people she'd killed haunted her every day. I could relate to that. Anyway, by marrying we would both take over as head of our respective guilds, thus Bell wouldn't have to do any more killing if she didn't want to.

"It was hard on Henri and Julian though, our older brothers, because they were supposed to be next in line. I was thrilled because I knew it meant Bell wouldn't have to kill any one any more. Henri eventually forgave me, said running the Guild looked like too much paperwork anyway. Julian though... he never forgot being passed over."

Rogue took the coffee's through to the sitting room, hoping that Remy would follow, which he did.

"Then what happened?" Rogue asked once they were settled.

"I got stupid," he answered. "The night before the wedding was my batcher party, nothing too riotous but Bell's brother decided to crash. He didn't like that Bella was about to supersede him as Guild Master, and he really didn't like the idea of a thief marrying his sister. He tried to pick a fight but I wasn't going to fight him, plus I was surrounded by Thieves who would stop him if he tried." He gave a hollow laugh. "I was drunk and stupid and I taunted him, asked him how it felt to know that a thief was fucking his sister, lots of crass stuff like that. Julian stormed off and we celebrated his departure, just as much as we celebrated my last night of freedom.

"Next day I had a little headache but didn't think too much of the night before. Me and Julian have always been like that, but I guess both me and the situation pushed him too far. Bella and I had just finished reciting our vows but we hadn't got to the I do's yet, when Julian stormed in, shouting and yelling. Some of the assassins tried to calm him down but he pulled out a gun. Bear in mind that he was a well trained assassin and under the terms of the treaty, no one else had come armed, so they kept their distance and looked for an opportunity to strike.

"He ranted and raved for a while and I began to hope that he'd get it out of his system and leave, but then his father, Marius, told him to sit down and show some fucking respect to his future Guild leaders. Julian snapped."

Remy swallowed down his tears but Rogue could still tell that he was upset.

"He took aim and fired, but Bell realised what he was about to do and stepped in front of me. The shot would have hit my shoulder but Bell... It hit just above her heart. Severed her aorta, She died almost instantly..." He took another long pause, to gather his emotions in once again.

"I caught her and lowered her to the ground, watching as the red stain spread so quickly over her white gown. I didn't really believing that she was dying. She couldn't be dying, this is our wedding day, for fuck sake!" He slipped into the present tense, a sign that he was reliving the emotions of that day, and finally his tears overflowed. Rogue reached over and took his hands in hers.

"She looked up at me and smiled, she actually smiled, and in the softest voice, told me she loved me... Then she was gone. I screamed and pulled her to me, rocking her like... I don't know if I was rocking her or me. I didn't care about anyone else, I just wanted my Bella back.

"Eventually my father and brother came up to me and pulled me away from her. I could hear sirens in the distance but I knew she was already dead. Julian was surrounded by assassins trying to restrain him but when I stood up, he struggled ever harder and got free. To this day I don't know if he was coming for me or for his sister. I could see the devastation in his eyes but I was too angry to care. I just saw red. I don't remember much of what happened then, but they say I grabbed Julian and charged his clothes. I don't know if I meant to or not but the result was the same, either way. He pulled away before I could reabsorb the charge and... he exploded. Everyone close got burned, so it must have been one hell of a charge I used.

"In order to save the peace, it was decided that I must be expelled from the guild, New Orleans and their lives. My family can't even call me... not that they'd want to."

"What? How could they do that? Julian started it, and he shot _his own sister_!" She was outraged on Remy's behalf, how could they blame this on him when Julian had started it? It didn't make sense to her.

"But Marius had lost two children, while my father still had us both. He was being kind really, he could have ordered my death. My father and Henri backed Marius up, abandoned me for the greater good of the Guild... I lost everything that day."

Rogue didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to continue arguing with him, but Mini-Remy reminded her that Remy wasn't the one who could fix this mess; he hadn't exiled himself. All she could do was be there for him, to try and understand.

"I'm so sorry."

Remy didn't seem to have heard her. "Sometimes I like to believe that I did know what I was doing when i charged his clothes, and that I was punishing Julian. Then I remember Bell and how much she loved the prick. She would never want him dead. She didn't even like it when we fought. She always was too soft for her own good. She was a terrible assassin, couldn't even hurt an animal!"

He began to laugh through his tears, though it sounded hysterical to Rogue. Thankfully he stopped soon, because she really didn't know how to comfort him on something like that. She had no experience of comforting anyone at all, really.

"She loved you, doesn't that count for something?"

"Yeah, her death," he answered bitterly. "She took a bullet that probably wouldn't have killed me and if I hadn't riled her brother up, he might not have done that."

"Probably and might aren't reasons to blame yourself. You have no control over how other people act or react."

"But I _can_ control myself, and I should have. If I had, maybe she'd be alive today."

"And maybe she wouldn't." Acting on some previously unknown instinct, she let go of his hand and pulled her to him, cradling him against her chest. Remy lost the last vestiges of control.

"She's dead because of me," he sobbed. "I shouldn't have trusted our parents when they said everything would be okay. I shouldn't have taunted her brother, and I shouldn't have let her fall in love with me. She's dead because she loved me, because she tried to save me."

His tears continued to flow as his grief poured out of him. Rogue did her best to comfort him, rubbing his back and murmuring soothing nonsense into his ear. Finally he shifted positions so he was lying on his side, his head in her lap, so she began to run her fingers through his hair. Not long after, he was cried out and exhausted, so he slept while Rogue watched over him.

* * *

When Remy awoke he felt refreshed for about two seconds, until he remembered confessing everything to Rogue. She knew all his dirty little secrets now. A moment later he realised that his head was on her lap and he raised himself up to look at her.

She looked worried.

"_C__hère_?" he asked, afraid to ask how she felt about him now.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm okay, I just... I'm sorry you had to live through that, Remy, and despite what you think, it's not your fault."

He decided not to argue for the moment.

"Remy?"

Rogue blushed. "Yeah, Mimi-Remy, the copy of you I have in my head, he told me your name. Do you mind me using it?"

"No, not if you tell me yours."

Her expression became guarded and she hesitated.

"I'll tell you," she began, "but you have to promise to never call me by that name. That's the name my Momma called me, and I hate it as much as I hate her."

He nodded gravely and Rogue took a deep breath.

"It's Anna-Marie Darkholm."

Remy took her gloved hand. "Doesn't suit you," he said, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "A woman with your strength and vitality needs a strong and lively name. Rogue is much better."

She smiled, pleased by his assessment and deciding that he had enough of secrets for one day, Remy changed the subject.

"So, what'd you get up to while I was gone?"

Rogue got a bag from the bedroom and explained about each job as she pulled something out of the bag, proof of each theft. He mostly listened but interrupted to ask a question a time or two.

"And this," Rogue got a ring and a necklace box out and held them. "This was just for fun. The jewellers wasn't very up-market or anything, so the alarm system and locks were relatively easy to pick, but this just caught my eye and it had a matching necklace, and I just had to get them. It's not expensive or anything, and the stones are probably just glass but anyway, I stole it so I guess they're free and..." she knew she was rambling so she shut up and handed the boxes to him. "Here."

He opened the ring box to find a man's signet ring inlaid with a square of black onyx and a small ruby coloured stone in one corner. Remy realised that the stones reminded her of his eyes, but he couldn't quite believe that she liked them. Even his father and Bella Donna had been unnerved by his eyes, especially at first.

"It's beautiful," he said.

"Just like your eyes." She had a hopeful smile on her face but he didn't know how to answer that, so he moved into the next box.

In there, on a 12 inch gold chain, sat a central ruby surrounded by onyx stones. This was definitely not a man's necklace. He took it from the box and cradled it in his hand for a moment to admire it, then he motioned for Rogue to turn around, which she did, holding her hair out of the way. Carefully he fastened the necklace around her neck and as she turned back, he was finding out which finger the ring best fit. It turned out to be the perfect fit for the ring finger on his right hand.

"So, if we're wearing matching jewellery now, does that mean we're dating?"

Rogue bit her lip and looked down and Remy silently kicked himself for making such an inane joke.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I promised you that... I'm sorry. Please forgive me, _chère_? 'Sides, I'll just get you hurt in some way, it's what I do."

"Remy, if you truly believe that, and I certainly don't, you couldn't pick a better person. I'm already invulnerable and besides, the things most likely to get me killed have nothing to do with you."

Rogue reached behind the sofa and did something that Remy couldn't see, but the next instant he felt the energy drain from his body. Not like when Rogue had touched him, this was how it felt when his ability to kinetically charge things went, when a power dampener was turned on. Through his practice at overcoming the inhibitor, his power soon returned to him, but not at the levels he usually had.

Rogue though, she hadn't had time to teach her body to override the dampening field yet, meaning she was powerless. He looked into her eyes and saw a shy smile there.

"Rogue?"

"I want this, Remy."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I've never... I mean dating hasn't been a part of my life. Hell, my actions weren't my own for a long time, and _they_ only taught me what they thought would be useful for them. They taught me to be seductive, but I guess they never planned on letting me date anyone. I'll be the first to admit that I don't really know what I'm going, but I want to try."

And right there, Remy thought, was her dichotomy. She was a grown woman with a wealth of experience, more pain pain than any one person deserved in one lifetime and yet in some ways she was still innocent. Her experiences had put an old head on young shoulders but sometimes, she was still just a 13 year old girl, virtually frozen at the point that 'they' had gotten their hands on her.

He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to take things slowly for her sake, but he was clinging to her assertion that her invulnerability made her perfect for him, like a drowning man clings to a life raft. But she _was_ vulnerable, emotionally of not physically.

"You know, if you practice overriding the field and using your powers, eventually it won't work on you and we won't be able to touch any more?" He was too busy wanting her to come up with a better argument.

She nodded sadly, that had occurred to her as well. "I know. I think I can handle it. At least, I hope I can. You?"

"I can handle not being able to touch you again, but I don't want to cause you any more pain."

Rogue shrugged, she had already had this argument with both herself and Mini-Remy. "I don't care. Sometimes I just want to feel like a normal girl."

Remy wasn't about to argue with her any longer, and he scooper her up and set her on his lap as he began to kiss her. He was hard instantly, but as easily as he had been swayed and as attracted to her as he felt, he didn't want to rush things. Rogue deserved to be worshipped, to be shown with his every action how much she meant to him. She wasn't some nameless girl that he had picked up in a bar, she was different, she was special.

Unfortunately just as he was setting his resolve that this would be nothing more than a make-out session, Rogue groaned and moved so that she was straddling his lap.

Remy was done for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Over the next four months, Rogue and Remy pulled three jobs. He explained that before he had her, he was limited to one man jobs, or the occasional job where he could trust a friend to act as distractions, but the jobs that required two thieves were out because he couldn't ask his guild friends for help any more.

Now that he had Rogue, he let it be known that he could take on bigger jobs.

She was eager for a military job as that seemed to be the only type that she hadn't pulled yet, but in the mean time she was satisfied with what came their way.

The first contact was for a top secret computer chip prototype. Security was all over this thing like shit on a blanket and the only time that the chip would be slightly less well protected, was in transit. Once he had decided that, Remy allowed Rogue to do all the planning, watching her carefully for any mistakes but she seemed pretty good. She did pause a few times and seem to be off day dreaming but Remy guessed that she was talking to the version of him in her head, which she confirmed it when he asked. It was weird, but it was also what he wanted, for Rogue to know what he did. It didn't really matter if it was him or Mimi-Him who offered suggestions or told her she was doing wrong, just as long as someone did.

They decided to hijack the truck in a tunnel, causing an explosion at the entrance that should stop the security behind from following, and filling the tunnel with sleeping gas that would soon knock the front security escort out. Thankfully the tunnel was on a incline and the convoy had to keep the speed down for fear of damaging the chip, so no one should be seriously hurt by losing conciousness at the wheel. Besides, all the vehicles were top notch with roll bars, air bags and crumple zones, so they were confident that there would be no fatalities.

Clad in gas masks, they shut down the tunnels ventilation system and waited in a service tunnel while the canisters of gas (which had been expensive to acquire illegally in such quantities) seeped into the tunnel. The gas proved it's worth though, and knocked everyone out within second.

After that it was like taking candy from a sleeping baby.

Getting away was their next difficulty, as they knew that the rear security escort would be digging through the rubble, and the other end of the tunnel would be blocked by the emergency services with in minutes. All it really required though, was a little parallel thinking. They had come dressed as EMTs, then stashed their gas masks in their medical kit. They easily blended in with the crowd and took a passed out security guard with a broken wrist to hospital in one of the ambulances, which Remy easily hot wired.

They couldn't travel far in the vehicle as it would be lo-jacked, so they drove straight to the hospital, handed the patient over to the ER staff, went to the restroom and disappeared into the city; their paramedic jumpsuits and gas masks stuffed into the backpacks that they had stored in a janitors closet.

They celebrated the success with a week in the Caribbean.

* * *

Their next client wanted them to break into a heavily guarded celebrities home, her ex-husband to be exact, and steal back her dog, which he was holding to ransom until she agreed to his divorce terms.

On the face of it, it sounded easy, until you realised that said celebrity was more than a little paranoid and was spending an awful lot of money on guards, cameras and electronic security. Nothing Remy couldn't handle, of course.

Thanks to Rogue however, it quickly became child's play once again. She explained that she had once been made to absorb a shapeshifter and that while she couldn't hold that shape indefinitely, she could assume anyone's form for up to four hours or so.

So she absorbed the information she needed from the housekeeper, assumed her shape and went to work in her place. Three hours later she left the mansion with a grocery list, the marks unlimited credit card, a very tasteless but expensive diamond ring, and a sedated Lhasa Apso in her oversized purse (cutting discrete air-holes in the bag had been interesting).

The fee for that one was only 100 grand since it wasn't that hard (hence why Rogue also took the card and ring) so Remy let Rogue keep it all. She had done all the work, after all, while he had simply driven their getaway car.

After that they decided not to go on holiday, but headed from Los Angeles to Las Vegas instead.

* * *

Their third heist was robbing a casino and for themselves, not a client. Rather than stealing what they wanted, Remy taught Rogue how to count cards while playing blackjack. They spent two weeks in their hotel room practising, then Remy pointed out the security features in the casino's. She had died her white streaks again since there were cameras everywhere, and there was no telling who might see the footage and recognise such a distinctive feature. She also styled it differently and wore very dark make-up, something that she hadn't been allowed to do while she 'worked' for 'them'.

Over two nights, they hit three of the cities biggest cassino's using the skills she had learned. They cleared $145,000 in total but decided that was enough.

Rogue wanted to try again but Remy explained that while counting cards could net you a small fortune, the casino's would soon catch on. They had eyes everywhere, they shared information with each other, and they really didn't like to lose. While what they were doing wasn't illegal, rather than being banned from the casino if discovered, they would be beaten up, forced to give the money back and if they really upset a casino, killed.

Rogue wasn't sure she believed him, but he knew more about this than she did. Besides, he had just taught her how to make a quick $50,000 in one night, for emergencies and such, and she knew she shouldn't get greedy.

If for some reason she ever was cut off from her money, Rogue could now hustle pool or play a few hands of poker to get her starting cash. With only $500 or so, she could then head to a casino and walk away with up to 50 grand. Not bad for less than a weeks work.

After Vegas, they moved onto Denver, then St Louis, just taking things easy and seeing the sights as they went.

* * *

Thanks to him disabling the GPS chip and a helpful piece if software installed on the phone companies servers that kept false data for all Thieves guild phones, Remy's phone was untraceable. Rogue had wondered if he kept his old phone because he hoped that his family would call, until he explained about the software. Still, she thought that part of the reason he held onto it might be sentimental.

Keeping that phone also meant that his old clients could contact him, which is how Magneto found him.

"Remember how you said that you wanted to break into a military base, _chère_?" Remy asked her when he was done with his phone call.

"Yeah?"

"Looks like you got your wish. The _homme_ who fried that chip in your brain, used to be a frequent client of mine but since I left the guild, I haven't been able to take on his larger jobs."

"Magneto?" she asked and he nodded. "I tried to kill him, what if he recognises me?"

"We won't meet up with him until the job's done, you don't have to be there for the handover. I'm guessing he'll be so pleased to have his son back, he won't give you a second look, especially if we hide your white streaks."

"His son back? What exactly does he want you to do?"

"Break his son out of captivity."

"Does he know where he's being held?"

"No, finding him is part of the job, but he does know where he was captured and that will give us a starting point."

Rogue began hacking that afternoon, with Remy supervising, since she hadn't tried computer hacking before. Despite having his knowledge, she actually wasn't a born hacker and Remy took over since they couldn't risk being caught.

The mutant, Pietro, codename Quicksilver, was first held on a base in New York but in transit to somewhere else (top secret), there was a failed break out attempt. Remy still didn't know where they were heading with the mutant, but now he did have the names of several soldiers who received injuries on the same day as the break-out attempt. Following those names, he discovered that two of the lesser injured soldiers were now at Area 52, soon destined to return to their own barracks

"Area 52?" Rogue asked. "Don't you mean Area 51? That's where they took the mutants after that sentinel incident."

"_Qui_, and they escaped. I guess this time they're being clever."

"Clever how?"

"Area 52 is like Area 51, but on a smaller scale and with much tighter security. It's owned and operated by SHIELD."

Rogue nodded her understanding. She may not be as worldly as Remy but she knew exactly how badass SHIELD was, because she had been sent to gather information on them twice. The impression that she got from those she absorbed, was that SHIELD were the good guys, but not above manipulating, conniving and scheming to get what they wanted.

"So what do we do?" Rogue asked.

"Mags only gave us three days, so we get to work."

"Wait, three days? We can't do it in three days!"

"Sure we can, Rogue, plus Mags has loaned us one of his team members and believe me, he will create the biggest distraction that you can imagine. Now all we need to do is find the right person for you to absorb and impersonate."

* * *

Rogue drove up to the gates disguised as Agent Thomson, with Remy in the passenger seat, gagged and handcuffed.

"You're late," said the guard watching the entrance.

"Yeah, cos this mutie freak picked my pocket. Let us in so I can get this jerk locked up."

"I.D.?" the guard asked.

Rogue handed over Thomson's card, then keyed in his pass code. Agent Thomson was going to wake up in a few hours with a massive headache, some missing time and most likely, facing treason charges.

When she absorbed him, Rogue had seen that they experimented in mutants here, and it sickened her enough that she didn't care if Thomson was falsely imprisoned. Once inside the base, Rogue used his memories to park in his space, then she led Remy into the holding cells, where he was secured in a chair while his data was entered into the computers by the scientist on duty.

Rogue left him there and headed to 'her' office, where she logged onto his computer and accessed the data while she waited. Not five minutes later, the base alarm sounded and moments later, she heard a massive explosion. That wasn't Remy, that was Pyro, Magneto's man. His ability was to control and manipulate fire and though he was outside of the complex, he had directed his fire to the fuel storage shed, hence the explosion.

Rogue pulled the flash drive from the computer and stored it in her sock, then she headed to the security office for an update. As she got there, the fire alarms began to wail as Pyro spread his fire to anything that was flammable. The camera feeds she could see were mostly full of flame

"I want everyone, and I mean everyone, fighting these fires and taking down that mutant!" she barked before leaving the security office. Her orders were soon blaring out over the tannoys, though it was difficult to hear above the alarms. She made her way back to the holding cells to 'check' on the prisoners, flying up and ripping the security cameras off the wall as she went. She didn't much care if she was seen since she looked like Agent Thomson at the moment.

As expected, all non essential guards had been reassigned to fire fighting duty, while the two who remained had been knocked out after Remy picked the handcuff locks. He had already disabled the cameras in here with exploding cards.

Remy was now standing over the computer, typing.

"Cell 021," he said, standing up and heading towards the cells. He didn't bother to look behind him, he knew that Rogue was efficient and that the footsteps he'd heard were hers. Besides, he didn't enjoy seeing her looking like a 50 year old, balding man, it was just creepy.

They quickly found the cell but as they got closer, Rogue's powers faded.

"They have a dampening field!" she exclaimed.

"Keep calm," Remy said, keeping his voice even. "We knew they might." He risked a look at her and if the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have laughed to see her dressed in a suit that was miles too big for her small frame. Instead, he looked through the cell window to see a white haired mutant, Pietro. "Keep calm, _mon ami_, your father sent us. There's gonna be a big bang in a few seconds, so take cover."

The mutant nodded.

Remy charged six cards and squeezed them between the lock and the door frame, then he grabbed Rogue and they ran to the end of the cell block. The explosion rocked them but didn't knock them off their feet and when they turned around, they could see that the cell door was ajar. They hurried back and got Magneto's son out.

"How did you do that? Powers don't work in here!"

"Trade secret, come on," Remy said to the young man, grabbing Rogue's hand and running.

As soon as they left the row of cells, Rogue's powers returned and she transformed back into Agent Thomson. She felt much better now, knowing both that she had her powers back, and that her unique hair was once again disguised. Shield might not be the ones who had taken her, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't want her.

"Okay, she said, taking both men around the waist and launching forward into flight. She flew as fast as she could through the base, using her head as a battering ram on the doors. Once outside, she flew high until she was above Pyro's flame, then ducked down for him. Remy caught his outstretched arm and Rogue flew them all away as fast as she could. Shots echoed around them but the flames Pyro had created kept them from being very visible to the soldiers on the ground

They flew about a mile east, then Rogue landed beside a nondescript Ford, which they all climbed into and drove off. Remy and Pyro had the front seats and Rogue and Pyro were in the back.

"Here," Remy handed Pyro and Pietro watch like devices. "They're holograms, just turn them on and you'll look like someone else."

Pietro turned his on and transformed into a black haired Asian man. Pyro laughed.

"You look great, mate!" he activated his own watch and soon resembled a middle aged, dark haired school teacher. He pulled the rear-view mirror around to see himself and cackled. "Ha ha! This is great!"

"Would you shut up, John!"

"Don't know what's got you so sour, mate, in case you missed it, we just rescued you!"

"Yeah," he said darkly. "Which means my father is going to be pissed."

"He wouldn't have hired us if he didn't want you back," Rogue tried to cheer him up.

"Who are you anyway." Pietro asked.

Pyro looked pained. "Mate, you don't remember me? I'm hurt, I tell you, hurt!"

"Not you, you two."

"The names Gambit and this is Rogue, we're thieves." Remy said.

"So why did my father hire you to break me out?"

"Because I am the best," Remy smiled. "And I've done a few jobs for him in the past. How about you, Pietro, any injuries we need to know about?"

"Nah, they hadn't had time to do much to me." He looked glum. "What about the others in there? We should have got them out too."

"How many people do you think Rogue can carry, _mon ami_?" Remy asked. "Besides, we got the data on all the mutants being held for your father. I don't know what he intends to do with it, but I bet he doesn't plan on leaving them there."

Pietro nodded, agreeing with him.

After about half an hour, Remy pulled into a gas station and Rogue grabbed a back pack from the boot and slipped into the bathroom to change. She reverted to her normal form and gladly changed into normal clothes; that uniform that Agent Thomson wore itched like crazy. Then she stuffed the suit into her backpack, hid her streaks under a baseball cap and left the restroom.

Pyro and Pietro whistled as she got back into the car.

"I must say, I like this look a lot better than the old one. Why didn't you tell us you were a sheila?"

"You didn't need to know," Rogue answered. She didn't like it when people noticed her or her powers, she preferred to remain anonymous.

"So what else can you do?" Pietro asked. "I mean you can shapeshift and fly, that's an odd combination, isn't it?"

"That's all I can do," Rogue insisted. "I can't explain why I have these powers any more than you can explain why you have white hair and move really fast."

"Sorry," he could tell that he'd upset her, but he liked her and that wasn't his intention. "So, what's with the gloves?"

He had noticed that she had worn gloves since they met her.

"I'm a thief, I don't like leaving finger prints," she lied. She couldn't explain why, but she had a really bad feeling about this whole job. She wished that she knew what was upsetting her, but all she knew was that she felt anxious.

"You shouldn't hide under that hat," Pyro said, grabbing the baseball cap off her head.

"Hey!" she snatched the cap back, his strength no match for hers, and jammed it back on her head.

Remy returned to the car after he'd paid for the gas, and tossed a bag of snacks into the back seat.

"So where are we meeting Bucket Head?" Pyro asked.

"About two miles away. Why?"

"Just curious how long I've got to make the sheila fall in love with me."

"Don't even try it, _mon ami_, she's spoken for."

Pyro looked from Rogue to Remy and back again. Rogue still looked angry about the hat incident, and now Remy looked pissed off too. A lot of people thought that Pyro was insane, but he wasn't, not really. He was smart enough to notice that his Cajun friend was territorial, and he knew well enough not to cross him.

"Hey, no harm done, mate. I didn't know she was your girl, that's all. Now I do, we'll just remain friends."

Remy relaxed a little and Pyro turned to Rogue.

"But hey, if you ever get tired of the Ragin' Cajun, gimme a call. I'm not kidding when I say, you won't believe how hot I am."

Remy growled and Rogue tried to suppress her smile. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," she assured him, though her tone said the exact opposite.

* * *

The handover went cleanly and Remy collected their fee while Rogue waited in the car, her distinctive hair hidden under a baseball cap. Magneto looked into the car for a moment longer than Remy was comfortable with, but then continued as if nothing was amiss. When Remy handed over the flash drive, Magneto assured them that he would be freeing every mutant on it as soon as he could. He then took Pyro and Pietro back to Bayville, while Remy and Rogue headed off into the sunset.

Unfortunately, Rogue had been right to be worried.

It seemed that Pietro had a little crush on her and wouldn't shut up about her rescuing him. Pyro simply wouldn't shut up about the whole rescue and between them, they made sure that most of the mutants in Bayville knew all about the beautiful, feisty mutant, with white stripes in her hair and an unusual mix of powers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Remy looked down at the girl under him and releasing one of her hands, he pushed her hair off her neck so that he could kiss her there. Rogue smiled, her free hand grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him away slightly.

"Are we supposed to be fighting or loving?" she demanded, but she couldn't stop being pleased that Remy couldn't keep his hands off her.

Remy got off and sat on the floor beside her.

"You tell me?" he stated.

Rogue sat up, wondering at the change in his mood.

"Look, Rogue... I thought we were using the inhibitor while we fought so that you could learn to use your powers while it was on."

The last of Rogue's happiness fled and she pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her shins. He was right.

"I saw how frightened you got in Area 52 when we entered the dampening field, I don't understand why you keep resisting this."

It had been two months since they had rescued Pietro but even before then, her heart hadn't really been in this. She had told him that the bang he heard when he woke up from his coma, was her powers overcoming the field for the first time. It was also the last time.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm frightened," she admitted in a small voice.

She looked at him quickly, then turned away. Remy uncurled her arms from her legs and pulled her into his arms.

"Frightened of what?"

"Losing this," she admitted, taking his hand in her ungloved one. "If I learn to overcome this dampening field, we'll never be able to touch again."

"I don't want to lose this either," he admitted. "But I want to lose you even less."

Rogue snuggled in closer to him, putting her hands around him and holding him tightly.

"It's not just about sex though, I feel normal with you, Remy, and I want to continue to feel that way."

"I know, _chère_, I know." He didn't want to be the bad guy here, but he also couldn't stand the thought of losing Rogue. If the people who had kept her ever caught up with her, they would likley have power inhibitors and they wouldn't be afraid to use them. "Will you at least try, for me? I don't care if I can never touch you again, Rogue, I will always love you. You know that, right?"

She nodded against his chest. "Okay, I promise I'll try."

"Thank you." He kissed the top of her head. "Ten more minutes, then we'll call it a day, no?"

"Okay."

They continued to spar and this time Remy could see that she really was making an effort to access her powers. She wasn't succeeding though, so Remy decided to surprise her. It seemed that his waking from the coma had shocked her into accessing her powers the first time, so it might work again. He never used his powers when they sparred, it wasn't fair since Rogue couldn't, yet, so he lightly charged a few cards and aimed them at her feet. The bang was enough to make her jump but not seriously hurt her. She didn't know that though.

Rogue was surprised by the glowing cards and tried to back flip out of the way. She ended up hovering a few inches above the floor for a few moments, before losing her concentration and falling. Remy caught her, smiling.

"See, told you you could go it."

Once she had regained her footing, she pushed him away. "That wasn't very nice!"

"No, but it worked, didn't it?"

Rogue huffed.

"How about we hit the shower, then I'll make it up to you."

"If you think I'm going to shower with the man who just tried to blow me up, you have another thing coming!"

"Aww, don't be mad, _chère_, you know I wouldn't hurt you."

Rogue did indeed know that, but she wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

"We are taking separate showers, then you can spent the rest of the evening making it up to me and if you don't, I'm sleeping in the spare room tonight."

_"Chère_! How can you be so cruel?"

"Because you tried to blow me up, that's how!"

She locked him out of the bathroom and proceeded to use all the hot water. When she came out an hour later, Remy looked disgruntled but Rogue ignored it, sailing past him and into their bedroom to get dressed.

When she was done she came out into the living room and stood by the power inhibitor. While she really didn't want to lose Remy, she did want to get rid of her last weakness. This little contraption, no larger than a dinner plate, was the key to her freedom, the only problem was, which freedom? Did she want to be free of her captors but always alone, or did she want to be freed of her power and loved, yet always looking over her shoulder.

If only she could control her own powers, then she wouldn't need this infernal machine to be with Remy, but it didn't matter how well she could control other peoples powers, or how hard she tried to stop absorbing someone, she just couldn't get it.

* * *

"Hey, turn it up!" someone in the bar called, and the bartender duly turned the volume up on the television. Rogue and Remy couldn't help but turn to look. On the screen was a middle aged man with greying hair and a widening waist. The caption said he was Senator Lawrence.

"_... believe that mutants are a potential threat to out society and until we know who they are and what they can do, the American people will forever be living in fear. That is why I am proposing the Mutant Registration Act."_

"_But didn't Hitler do something similar with German Jews? Isn't this bill worrying?"_

"_Of course not." He chuckled a little, looking like everyone's favourite uncle. "We licence people to drive and to own guns because both have the potential to be dangerous. This is exactly the same thing and we no more want to take a mutants liberty away, than we want to revoke someone's driving license. If a mutant stays within the laws of society, they have nothing to fear from the registration act."_

Discussions were breaking out around the bar now, so the bartender turned the volume down again.

"They hate us, don't they," Rogue said quietly. "We're always going to be running."

"Now, _chère_, we don't know what the future holds. Don't start worrying about something that may never happen."

"But even normal people hate us. I saw a poll on the news this morning, and 78% of people think that mutants are dangerous."

"78% of people are morons. People are afraid of what they don't understand, but that doesn't mean they won't change their minds."

Rogue just sulked into her beer.

"Hey," he said to get her attention. "Listen to the two men at the end of the bar," he told her, pointing to a couple of elderly gentlemen who were discussing mutants.

"What about the one who walkes through solid objects?" said the one dressed in blue. He looked to be about 60, with a fashion sense that was at least a decade out of style.

"Oh, scary! What's she going to do, walk over my grave?" said his friend, who had a kindly sort of face, a little like the senator on television, but this man's kindly features weren't practised like the senator's were.

"What about that shape changin' one?" the first friend argued.

"My wife does that every day. I wake up next to a dog but by the time I leave for work, she's a real glamour puss."

"Well the one who controls weather ain't good!"

"Sure as hell is! If I knew where to find her, I'd befriend her myself. I'm sick and tried of my barbecues being rained off and my tomatoes failing!"

"This ain't a joke, Bill!"

"Sure sounds like a joke to me, and a dumb joke at that."

"They can teleport!"

"So could Captain Kirk, and he wasn't a bad guy." The friendly looking one chuckled.

"What if they teleport into your house to steal stuff?"

"Any decent thief could get into my house, Don. Yours too, your window locks aren't worth shit." Remy had to smile at the truth of that statement. "Look, anything these mutants can do, we can do. Humans have either found another way to do, or a way around it. 'Sides, it's not like I've got anything worth stealing anyway."

"Frigin' mutie lover, that's what you are, Will."

"Frigin' bigot, that's what you are, Don."

Rogue cheered up a little as she listened to Don and Bill's debate. Maybe not everyone was against them and maybe, just maybe, common sense would prevail.

Debating mutant rights wasn't exactly the evening Remy had planned when he said he'd make their fight up to her, but she did seem happier than went they'd left the apartment and by the time they got home that evening, Rogue had forgiven her Cajun.

After the drink in the bar, she had been fed at one of the best bistros in town, and she had drunk some of the finest wines while there. Remy was slowly teaching her to appreciate wines and which ones were worth ordering. After all, he reasoned, if she couldn't get drunk, she should at least be able to enjoy the finest tastes.

* * *

As they lay in bed that night, with the power inhibitor on beside them as it was every night, Rogue tried her best to access her power and levitate off the bed. It took three hours of trying, but finally she rose an inch or two and was even able to lower herself back down gently.

As well as their daily sparring sessions, each night she practised levitating once she thought Remy was asleep, not allowing herself to sleep until she had succeeded. She still worried about losing Remy once she could access her powers with the dampening field on, but she had decided to trust that he would always be there for her, and that she was in more danger of 'them' capturing her again than she was of losing Remy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Be careful, Rogue," Remy warned.

"If you're so worried about this client, why are we meeting her?"

"Just because she doesn't have a past doesn't mean she won't be a good client, we just have to be careful at this first meeting is all."

"So then what will you do? If we can't trust her to pay up, what's the point?"

"The point is I get to question her. I'll know if she's lying and if she is, we say no."

Rogue nodded her understanding. They were both dressed in all black, Remy had his contacts in to hide his eyes while Rogue's white hair was hidden under a baseball cap. They had to keep their guard up, which is why they had scoped the meeting place (a disused warehouse) out the day before and now had arrived two hours early.

They were standing behind a stack of boxes in the warehouse, waiting for any sign that the client was here. They looked at each other as they heard the door open, then the sound of heels clicking across the concrete floor.

"Hello? Mr Gambit, are you here?" A British accent rang out.

Remy signalled to Rogue and as he stepped out, she quietly made her way behind the client, first to make sure that no one else was with her and second, so that she would be trapped between the two of them if she wasn't who she appeared to be.

"Right here," she heard Remy say, pausing about ten feet from the woman. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I was under the impression that you worked with a partner."

"I work with more than one when I need to. Why the interest?"

"I like to know what I'm getting for my money."

"And I like to know who I'm working for. The name you gave me is an alias."

She raised her eyebrows, surprised and irritated that he had figured that out. "Very well, my real name is Lady Alice Daniels, you can see my passport if you would like."

Remy didn't step any closer but smirked. "Passports can be faked too, just like everything else."

Alice didn't speak again and the pair just watched each other, sizing each other up. Finally Alice couldn't keep silent no more.

"Well, do you want to know what this job is or not?"

"Not," he said, taking a step backwards. "You haven't said one true thing since you got here so, sorry sister, but you'll have to find yourself another thief."

Without warning, Alice launched herself at Remy. They fought for a moment with neither getting the upper hand, both very skilled fighters. Remy pulled out a card and charged it. She activated something in her handbag and suddenly her form became her normal form, blue skinned, yellow eyed and red haired. Though his powers worked with a dampener on, Remy was momentarily struck dumb by the change in her appearance, and she took her opportunity to hit Remy over the head, knocking him unconscious.

"You think that you can keep my daughter from me, you filthy thief! You will tell me where she is before we are done, or I'll make you wish that you were never born!"

He couldn't hear her, but Mystique had been searching for her daughter for a year with no luck, and she was starting to get desperate. It was quite by chance that she overheard the brotherhood talking about a mutant with white streaks in her hair, as well as the ability to fly and shapeshift. It had then taken her a while to find a phone number for Gambit, her supposed partner, but eventually she was able to break into Magneto's hideout and find it.

She had hoped that Rogue would accompany Gambit to this meeting. She had found out all she could about him and it seemed that he was working with a female partner these days. As much as she hated the thought of her daughter with this degenerate, if Rogue had left him, it would mean Mystique would have to keep searching.

She began to tie Gambits wrists when from nowhere, she was thrown away from him. She turned back to see her daughter, standing over Gambit, and looking ready to explode.

Rogue had been by the door when Mystique attacked Gambit, but she knew well enough not to rush in. Her secrecy was the biggest advantage she had, so she silently made her way over to them, though it was hard to remain quiet once she saw Mystique take her true form. She had hoped to never see her mother again, because she already had too much blood on her hands and she didn't want any more and if she met her momma again, she wasn't sure she could leave her alive.

She realised that Mystique had a power dampener with her. Rogue expected it really, because if she had done her research into Rogue, she would know how powerful her daughter was these days. As athletic and skilled as Mystique was, she was no match for Rogue, not any more.

She didn't care about her powers right now though, all she could think about was destroying this woman who had hurt Remy, once and for all. Mini-Remy was yelling at her to get her emotions in control but she ignored him. After seeing Mystique knock Remy unconscious, it was all she could do not to rip her to shreds on the spot.

Coming up behind her, she launched a kick at Mystiques rear that send her flying ten feet across the room. She smiled coldly as she realised that even with the dampener, she still had her powers. Maybe not full strength, but more than enough to kick her mothers ass.

"Hi _Momma_," she snarled.

Mystique turned to face her, looking shocked. "You're here!"

"And so are you. Now you have two choices, leave me and Gambit alone forever, or die for handing me over to those sadists!"

"Anna-Marie, I had to do that, please let me explain!"

"You did it to save your own skin and you know it! They made me absorb you first, remember _Momma_," she spat the name like it was a curse, "so don't even think about lying."

"NO! Please listen! Irene said that you had to go through that, that Hydra would make you stronger. I didn't want to lose you but she insisted."

"And it had nothing to do with saving your own skin, of course."

"I know how it looks, Rogue, but please, listen to me. I love you. I have been searching for you ever since I found out that you had escaped from them."

"If you really loved me, if you really wanted what was best for me, you would never have handed a frightened, 13 year old girl who idolised you, over to them in the first place! And if you were really sorry, you wouldn't have left me there for almost five fucking years!"

"Language, Anna!"

"My name isn't Anna no more, and you ain't my momma either. Now this is your last chance. Leave now."

"I'm sorry, Rogue, but I can't do that." She actually did look sorry for a moment, but then she launched herself at Rogue, who flew up, out of her reach.

"What- but- how-"

"I learned a few new tricks since we last met, Momma. I got myself a neat little gizmo that helps me override that dampening field." It wasn't the truth. In fact Rogue didn't even know why she was suddenly so good at using her powers; she was weaker, but she felt in full control of all her gifts. If she had to guess, she'd say it was her rage fuelling her. Regardless of why though, Rogue didn't want to tell even the smallest truth to this woman.

She flew down towards Mystique, who seemed frozen with shock, then put as much force as she could behind the blow she delivered. Mystique was thrown through boxes and pallets until he hit the warehouse wall, then fell to the ground, unconscious. It was a good thing Rogue didn't have her full strength really, because a blow like that could have killed Mystique and Rogue still needed information.

Next Rogue stamped on the dampener with as much force as she could muster, then she picked Remy up in her arms and went over to Mystique. She gently lowered Remy to the ground, took a knife out of her tool belt and slit a shallow cut across Mystiques neck, ear to ear. This was an intimidation tactic that she had been taught by Hydra. Then she placed Mystiques hand flat against the floor and drove the knife through it, into the concrete beneath.

"That's for hurting Gambit," she told her mother.

Though she really didn't want the woman in her head, she knew she needed to find out what was happening,and so she removed one glove and gently touched her mothers cheek. She was rewarded with a flood of memories but just filed them away for the moment. Right now her priority was Remy. That blow to his head had been hard, but probably not fatal since Mystique seemed to want him alive. At least she hoped so.

Cradling him in her arms once more, she left the warehouse and turned back. She used the powers of a mutant who could create earthquakes and reduced the building to a shell. She felt that should be sufficient warning enough to Mystique, so took off with Remy and flew them back to their apartment.

* * *

Remy awoke in Rogue's arms, flying over the Chicago skyline, back to their apartment.

"Thank god you're awake," Rogue said. "I was so worried."

"Who was that?" Remy asked. He had a splitting headache, but he could remember what had happened.

"That... that was my momma."

"Mystique?" Had his eyebrows risen any higher, they would have been in his hair line. "She gave you to the military?"

"Hydra," she said. "She gave me to Hydra. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought that... well, if I didn't use their name, they weren't real."

Rogue touched down on their balcony, sat Remy on one of the chairs and quickly picked the lock on the balcony doors before helping him inside.

"I'm fine," Remy assured her, though he liked that she fussed over him.

She prodded his head, got him some pain killers, then she sat on the coffee table in front of him and asked him to follow her finger with his eyes. Remy had finally had enough of being taken care of though, because Rogue was under threat. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly in his own.

"I'm fine, Rogue," he repeated. "Now tell me what happened while I was out?"

"I don't really know. She wants me back for something, wants to use me but I don't know why?"

"Did you absorb her?"

Rogue nodded. Remy moved her from the coffee table until she was sitting beside him on the couch.

"So tell me what you saw."

Rogue nodded and began to try and sift through the memories she had taken.

"Something about a man called En Sabah Nur. She, Irene and another mutant with tattoos on his face, want to wake him up."

"What does 'wake him up' mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe I absorbed him once and they need me to wake him up again?"

"Do you remember absorbing someone called that?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Did Hydra ever mess with your memories?"

"I don't think so. They put this chip in my head but I don't remember ever missing any time or anything."

"And how serious is Mystique about this?"

"Very. She said she'd been searching for me ever since I escaped. In fact, I think this might be the whole reason that she adopted me."

"How could she know the future?"

"Irene, she's also called Destiny. Mo- _She_ said that was why she gave me to Hydra, because Irene said it would make me strong."

"She really believes that quack then?"

Rogue nodded. "And more than that, she loves her. She and Irene raised me together, though mostly Irene, 'cos Mystique was away a lot."

Remy shook his head in disgust. How could two people raise a child, then hand her over to a group like Hydra? He could only conclude that Mystique and Irene were sociopaths, unable to love anyone else or feel empathy. He was absolutely certain that Rogue was just as lovable when she was younger as she was now, so it would take an immensely selfish and cruel heart to ever seek to cause her pain.

"Anything else about this man they're waking up?"

"I don't... I get the impression that he's old, like hundreds of years old, but I must have that wrong."

"He could be that old, like Sabretooth, lord only knows how old he is. Maybe he's a healer. Even Mystique is said to be over a hundred years old."

"Maybe," Rogue didn't sound convinced. "And there's something about the word apocalypse. I think it's related to this En Sabah Nur character but I don't know if that means he'll bring about an apocalypse, or prevent one, or… I just don't know what to make of it. The whole idea of the world ending is a little ridiculous."

"I'll see what I can find out." Remy said, taking her into his arms.

"How?" she asked, though her words were muffled by his chest.

"I still have contacts. Maybe they can't help, but maybe they can. I also suggest we get out of here now, tonight. Mystique knows you're here now, and it doesn't sound like she's going to just give up."

"Then let's pack. I want to get as far away from that woman as humanly possible."

"Or mutantly possible," Remy smiled.

* * *

They left their car, it was only a junker anyway, and Rogue flew them to Toronto. The idea was that if they flew, they wouldn't leave any scent that could be tracked. It was about 400 miles though, further than Rogue had ever flown before and she had to take a break after almost 200 miles, then again every hundred miles after that.

They arrived in Toronto at 6am, before the sun was up, so they found diner and ordered some breakfast.

Remy had turned his work phone off, but he had a private phone (in a fake name) which he used to access the internet and look up local apartments and short term rentals in the area. They stayed in the diner until 9am, then Remy called them a few places and arranged a rental for that afternoon. In the meantime, they headed to the motor district and Remy bought a second hand Kawasaki bike. Then they headed to a coffee shop not far from the apartment they would be renting, and waited until they could check in.

It was at times like this that Remy wished he still had a house, a home, somewhere that you didn't have he check in or out of at set times, though holiday apartments were generally easier about that than hotels were.

They were both tired but Rogue especially so after flying so far. Regardless of all the coffee they had ingested, by the time they were in the apartment, Rogue dropped her bag by the door and lay down on the couch to sleep. Remy picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed.

He turned his work phone on, knowing that it couldn't be traced (and praying that that hadn't changed for some reason) then he placed a few calls to trusted friends and clients, asking about this En Sabah Nur character. He knew it would take them a while to get back to him, so he headed into the bedroom and lay beside Rogue on the bed.

He didn't turn the power inhibitor on, in fact he figured that Rogue wouldn't want anything to do with the blasted machine for a while. Besides, there was likley that it would even work any longer. He was pleased that she'd been able to override Mystique's dampener when she needed to, but that could mean the end of their intimate relationship. He would miss it, but it didn't change how he felt about Rogue.

Right now, he just prayed that he could keep her safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It took three days before Remy received a viable lead from an old contact of the guild, Jacob. He was a courier and although he worked for the guild, he wasn't exclusive, so had been happy to continue working for Remy after he was exiled. With most people Jacob was pretty ruthless but over the years he had Remy had each helped the other out of a scrape or two, so Jacob was always willing to go the extra mile for his friend. Well, friendly acquaintance.

"It seems that there are a couple of mutants in Bayville who are interested in myths about an ancient mutant who went by the moniker, Apocalypse.

"Let me guess, is Magneto one of 'em?"

"Got it in one.

Remy knew that Magneto had been associated with Mystique in the past, so he had no intention going to him for help. Word on the street was that there had been a falling out between the two, but things change. They could have made up, or Mystique could be pretending to be someone else. Now that he knew that Mystique was Rogue's adopted mother, contacting Magneto for help was too risky.

For all Remy knew, Mystique could have found out about Rogue through Magneto, after all she had lured him, intending to also lure Rogue, with the offer of a job.

"Who's the other mutant?" Remy asked Jacob

"A geneticist called Charles Xavier. He runs an institute that takes in mutants, helps them learn to control their powers, and he created the X-Men."

"Those do-gooders?"

"Yep."

"Okay, thanks Jake. I own you one."

"Don't think I won't collect." Jacob said, hanging up.

Remy relayed the conversation to Rogue and they got their laptops out of their backpacks to do some research on the institute and specifically, this Charles Xavier character.

* * *

"What do you think?" Rogue asked as they looked through the gates of the Xavier institute.

"We can break in and get a proper look around but with all this security, I doubt they take kindly to uninvited guests."

Now that she looked, Rogue could see the security measures he meant. Though cleverly disguised, there looked to be all kinds of anti-intruder measures along the driveway.

"So we press the buzzer and see what they have to say?"

Remy reached out and took her hand. "They can't keep us here, _chère_. Worst comes to the worst, we can fly out and they can't stop us."

"What if some of them can fly too?"

"Look, we didn't find anything negative about this group, aside from their high school principle's grudge, and he just seems like a bigot. Plus, they were the ones who spoke for mutants at the senate hearings. I honestly think these people are genuine good guys and that if they can help us, they will."

Rogue gave him a tight smile, grateful for his reassurance but still unable to completely relax.

Remy pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?" Came a female voice.

"Yes, we'd like to see Professor Charles Xavier, _s'il vous plait_."

"Can I say who is calling?"

"Gambit and Rogue. He doesn't know us."

There was silence for a moment, then the women spoke again. "I'm opening the gates, just come to the front door."

"_Merci, mademoiselle_."

They got back on to their bike and drove towards the house. As they slowed to a stop, there was already a welcoming committee waiting for them at the door, a red-headed girl of perhaps 18 and a bald man in a wheelchair.

"_Bonjour_," Remy said as he got off the bike. "_Professeur_ Xavier, I presume?"

Rogue could tell from the increased use of French that he was as nervous as she felt.

"Indeed, and this is one of my students, Jean Grey. Would you like to come in?"

They nodded and followed the man inside. It was a school day so the mansion was relatively empty, save for a feral looking man who stood in a door way and watched them like criminals as they passed. They were led into a study, where a white haired women was laying out a tea tray.

"Stormy?" asked Remy, with wonder in his voice.

She turned to the voice and broke into a wide smile. "Remy!"

Remy let go of Rogue's hand as Storm enveloped him in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again," the woman exclaimed as she pulled away and looked him over.

"And you."

Rogue felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched them, but she had no reason to doubt Remy so she stamped it down. She recognised this woman as the one who spoke to the senate, but of course Remy had been in a coma then so while she had told him all about it, he never seen the mutant in question.

"You look well." He smiled.

"I am well. And you?"

"I'm good, thank you."

Finally she seemed to notice his companion and turned to Rogue. "Who is your friend?"

"This is _ma chère_, Rogue." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Rogue, this is Stormy."

"Don't call me Stormy."

The women shook hands.

"Very pleased to meet you, Rogue. I hope you're keeping this one in line."

Storm seemed to give off an aura of calm and Rogue found herself warming to the older woman.

"I try." She didn't know how much this Storm knew about Remy's thieving, so she didn't want to give anything away.

"How do you two know each other?" Xavier asked.

Storm turned to him. "Do you remember I told you about the trouble I had down south a few years ago, when the Shadow Kind de-aged me? This is the young man who helped me, only he's not so young any more."

Jean, the professor and Storm shared a look that seemed to communicate something, then they all turned back to Remy and Rogue.

"Would you like some refreshments?" Jean asked.

"We're fine, thank you," Rogue answered. Call her paranoid but just because Remy had a friend here, didn't mean that she trusted these people.

"Then please take a seat." The professor gestured to a couch rather than the formal chairs by the desk. Remy and Rogue sat side by side, holding hands. The professor's chair faced them and Jean sat in the free armchair. Storm left the room. "So, how can we help you?"

"Don't you already know?" Rogue asked. From the little silent conversation earlier, she had guessed than he was a telepath.

"I confess I did try to read your minds to see if perhaps you were a threat to the institute." He didn't sound at all upset that they had caught him out. "Unfortunately your mind is exceedingly difficult to read, Rogue, and Gambits mind appears to be shielded. All I could detect was an intention to come here from Rogue, and a good deal of trepidation from the both of you. However, I do not believe you mean us any harm, so I decided to meet with you. Please be assured though, I do not make a habit of invading peoples thoughts without permission."

Remy nodded, accepting that explanation.

"We discovered through a friend, that you are looking into a mutant called Apocalypse," Remy explained.

"I am indeed," The professors friendly smile remained but his eyes tightened. "The mutant, Mesmero, compelled a student of mine to break into the house of a friend and steal a priceless artefact related to Apocalypse. It was half of a stone designed to stop Apocalypse should he rise again. Unfortunately Magneto was tricked into stealing the other half of the stone and destroying the guardian within it. May I ask what your interest in Apocalypse is?"

Remy looked to Rogue to see if she wanted him to tell the story, but she was no wilting wallflower, though she did squeeze his hand for strength.

"If I just tell you bits it won't make much sense, so I'll start at the beginning and give you the cliff notes version." She took a deep breath. "I don't know who my real folks were or what happened to them but when I was 4 years old, I was adopted by a mutant called Mystique. When I was 13 my powers first manifested. I absorb life force, memories and powers. I think those memories, the other people in my head, is what's making it hard for you to read my mind.

"Mystique was then captured by Hydra and she traded me for her freedom, so for the next four years they turned me into a mercenary. They put a chip in my head to control me and made me absorb a lot of people. Some to the point of death so that I retain their powers permanently, not just for a little while like normal. They also taught how to recall old powers that I had absorbed, though that takes a lot of effort. Then when I was 17 I was sent to kill Magneto but he caught onto me. His magnetic blast must have fried the chip in my head and I was able to escape from Hydra. A few months later I met Remy and we teamed up."

She stopped talking for a while but no one prompted her to continue, clearly able to see how difficult this was for her.

"A week ago we went to meet with a client who turned out to be Mystique. She's been searching for me ever since I escaped. She tried to use a power dampener on me but Remy has taught me how to override them. I defeated her but before we left, I absorbed her. I didn't want to have a copy of the woman who sold me for her own freedom in my head, so I didn't hold on for long but I had to know why she wanted me back. I somehow doubted it was any maternal instinct. I'm still not really sure what most of the memories I absorbed from her mean, but I know that she wants me to wake someone called En Sabah Nur up and I think he's the guy that you call Apocalypse.

"Remy then called some of his contacts to see if they had heard anything about this character, and one said that both you and Magneto were researching an ancient mutant called Apocalypse. We came here because we hoped it was the same person."

The professor was silent as he considered everything she had said. The Jean leaned forward and took Rogue's free hand.

"I'm so sorry," she said, meaning it.

Rogue looked down at their joined hands, then at Jean's face, as though she was insane. She pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to people touching me, even if I wear gloves. My mutation is in the skin, that's how I absorb people."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I know, it's my fault. I'm a little on the antisocial side," she gave Jean a tentative smile. "Don't take it personal."

Finally the professor spoke up. "I don't wish to be rude, Gambit, but knowing the incident of which Storm was speaking earlier, why did you come to us, why not Magneto?"

"Mags is known to have associated with Mystique in the past and he might still hold a grudge for Rogue trying to kill him. I couldn't risk _ma_ _chère_ that way. I was hoping that being the good guys, you might overlook our... uh, shady pasts."

"And indeed we will. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you would like, providing you don't leave with the family silver." The twinkle in his eyes told them that he was just teasing.

"I make it a point of pride never to steal from friends," Remy assured him with am impish grin.

"Very good. I'm afraid that we don't know much about Apocalypse yet, but we're still looking and we will share what we do know with you.

"Fair enough."

"Now, Rogue, Jean is also a telepath and I would like your permission for us both to try and read your mind. Perhaps together we can make more sense of the memories that you took from Mystique. I believe that if you are relaxed and willing, as well as having two telepaths, we might be able to gain entrance to your mind, though I should warn you, it will probably take some time. It might also be possible that in time, I might also be able to quieten some of the noise in your head, though I cannot guarantee it at this stage."

Rogue had almost decided to say yes but looked to Remy, just in case he had noticed something she had missed. He nodded slightly.

"Okay," Rogue agreed. "What do I do?"

"Just relax, my dear. Lie down if you would be more comfortable, and Jean and I shall do all the work."

Rogue turned sideways and rested her head in Remy's lap. He began instinctively stroking her hair, soothing her, and she closed her eyes.

It felt odd to have a psychic in her head, a little like a new psyche in that she could converse with them, but unlike those she had absorbed, Jean and the professor could affect things in her mind.

Rogue's mind was the oddest mental landscape that the professor had ever seen. Rather than an empty space filled with memories, her mind was filled with remnants of people, calling, yelling, singing and making so much noise he could hardly hear himself think. Most of these psyches were locked behind a mental barrier, though it did noting to silence them, and only one wandered freely; Remy.

_'This is extraordinary,'_ Xavier exclaimed. '_I assume that you have had no psychic training?'_

_'No.'_

_'In that case, I must say that I'm impressed with the barrier you have created.'_ He looked around again._ 'I must ask, is Remy's psyche out voluntarily or did he escape your block?'_

_'I chose not to lock him up.'_

_'May I ask why?'_

'_Because I love him.'_

Before they could get any work done, the professor decided to calm the psyches in the hopes that it would make this easier. Together, he and Jean worked to put some kind or order on the chaos. Once things had calmed a little, the professor asked her is she could access the memories from Mystique. Rogue did as she was asked, and an image of Mystique joined them.

_'Who are they?'_ Mystique demanded.

_'They're here to help me stop you,'_ Rogue told her.

_'They will make you weak! All I ever did was for you, to make you strong!'_

Rogue was about to reply when the professor interrupted her. _'Rogue, will you still be able to access her memories if her psyche is subdued?' _

_'I think so, I can access Remy's memories without Mini-Remy being around.' _

_'Very well.'_ Together he and Jean secured Mystique in a thick metal cell and sent her to the back of Rogue's mind. _'She shouldn't bother you any more, Rogue.' _

Rogue felt like crying. All Mystique's psyche had done since she absorber her, was try to excuse what she had done to Rogue, but she never listened to reason. Rogue was used to ignoring her psyches, but she had never dreamed that they could be silenced permanently.

_'Now, where were we?'_ the professor continued.

In the end, Jean and the professor spent six hours in Rogues head, most of it spent calming or restraining the psyches. He hadn't planned to do so much in one sitting, but Rogue's mind was such a mess that he felt he had a duty to help her. With Jeans help, they did more in one afternoon than he could have done alone in two weeks of sessions. Rogue wanted all her psyches silenced, starting with those who were angry, aggressive or annoying.

The only psyche she didn't want restrained was Remy's as she explained that of all those she had absorbed, he was the only one who had wanted to be absorbed, and he helped her and looked out for her. In fact he often took it upon himself to silence the others when they became too rowdy.

Over the past few years, Rogue had absorbed around 100 psyches, an astonishing amount, and the Professor could only feel proud that she hadn't been driven insane by their presence in her mind. Despite her rough start, she was obviously a strong woman, one of the strongest he knew.

Between them, they got perhaps half the psychics locked up, the worst offenders but when Jean began to tire, he called a half for that day, assuring Rogue that they would resume their sessions daily until her mind was her own again.

Rogue blinked against the light as she opened her eyes and found Remy looking down at her with concern. She gave him a big smile as she sat up.

"Sorry you had to wait so long."

"Don't worry about it. How are you?" he asked.

"Pretty good. They decided to lock up a few of my more vocal psyches, so I feel great."

Remy smiled, visibly relaxing.

"Well, now that is over, how about we get some dinner?" the professor asked. "The students are home now so we can introduce you to them. Storm also told me that she has made up a room for you in the staff quarters, which she will show you to before dinner."

Just then came a knock and Storm entered.

"I was beginning to think you would be in here all evening," Storm smiled. "Come, I will show you to your room."

_'In the staff quarters?' _Jean asked the professor telepathically once they had left..

_'You could see for yourself in her memories how close they are. If we refuse to let them share a room, they may leave. We both know that Rogue is in grave danger and that this is the safest place for her at the moment. While I don't necessarily agree with their choices, I cannot judge them either. Still, so that we don't set a bad example for the others, I have placed them with the adults.'_

_'But how do we know we can trust him? I know you were joking about the family silver, but he is a thief!'_

_'Storm has vouched for him, do you think her a poor judge of character?'_

_'No, I didn't mean... you're right, I'm sorry, professor.'_

_'No harm done. Never be afraid to question, Jean, not even me.'_

* * *

Enter the X-Men! Dun dun duuunnnn :-D_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Their room was next to Storms and quite frankly, beautiful. Thanks to living with Remy for a year, Rogue was used to this kind of luxury these days but when she had first left Hydra, she would have thought this was a palace and she could still recognise how lovely it was.

"Dinner is in fifteen minutes," Storm said. "I wouldn't be too late or Kurt won't leave you anything." She had pointed out the dining room on their way up.

Once the door closed they put their backpacks down and collapsed on the bed, facing each other.

"You feeling okay, _chère_?" he asked. He had noticed how tired the professor and Jean had looked once they were finished.

"I'm a little tired," she said, "but honestly, I feel invigorated! I never realised how much noise there is in my head, until the professor started locking psychics away. He started with the loudest, so my head feels real quiet now."

"You didn't lock me away, I hope," he teased. "Although maybe mini-me would like a little bondage," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Rogue laughed.

"No. Actually I told the professor that you aren't to be locked away like the others."

That surprised him. "Really? You know, if mini-me is causing problems, you won't offend me."

"Mini-Remy is actually the only person that I like having up there. You're the only one who ever wanted to be absorbed, so your psyche is actually good company."

Remy smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, _chère_, but if that changes, believe me, I won't be upset."

"Thank you," she said, though she had no intention of ever locking him away.

"So what do you think of this place so far?"

"I like them. I mean we haven't met most of them, but the ones we have have been nice. I think we should give them a chance at least. Hopefully together we can figure out what this En Sabah Nur wants with me."

Remy nodded his agreement.

"So how do you and Storm know each other?"

"That's a long story but the short version is, I met her about 6 years ago, after she'd been de-aged by a mutant and forced to steal for him. I wound up in Cairo, Illinois for a job, where she was. I was 14, she had been reduced to about 11 years old. I saw her picking pockets, like you, and tried to befriend her. The guild had taken me in and Storm showed promise too, so I hopped they might take her in as well. Anyway, once she trusted me, she told me about the Shadow King, the mutant who was controlling her. He had made her younger so that she was easier to control.

"Eventually she stood up to him and defeated him, then I took her home with me, where my Tante Mattie created a potion to undo the magic the Shadow king had done. When she was back to normal, she left. I had no idea she'd ended up here."

Rogue smiled, liking these people a little bit more now that she knew they weren't all squeaky clean.

"I supposed we should head down to dinner if we want to actually eat anything," she said, sitting up. "This Kurt sounds like he's got The Blob's appetite."

* * *

As Rogue entered the dining room she spotted a blue figure with yellow eyes and she froze. Had the X-men betrayed her to Mystique?

The room fell silent as they noticed the newcomers and finally the blue mutant turned to face them.

"Oh, hello. I am Kurt, also known as Nightcrawler." He thrust his hand out to the pair.

Rogue relaxed when she heard his voice but the tension didn't completely leave her. Remy was about to reply and introduce them when Rogue cut him off.

"What's your power?" she demanded.

"I teleport," he grinned, not taking offence at her question. "Want me to show you?"

Rogue nodded. Mystique might be able to look like any of the students, but she couldn't replicate their powers. Suddenly Kurt vanished in a puff of smile, then reappeared closer to the table.

"See!" He grinned.

Just then the Feral man from earlier came in and waved a hand in front of his nose at the sulphuric scent in the air.

"Damn it, elf, I told you not to teleport in the dining hall."

"Sorry, Logan, I was just saying hello to our new visitors."

Kurt walked back over to them and guided them into the room, introducing people as they passed them. He pointed out Wolverine/Logan, Beast/Hank, Cyclops/Scott, Shadowcat/Kitty, Iceman/Bobby, Cannonball/Sam, Magma/Amara, Jubilee/Jubilation Lee, Wolfsbane/Rahne, Multiple/Jamie, Berzerker/Ray and Sunspot/Roberto.

Most people were friendly and said Hello in reply, some seemed a bit shy and just smiled, while Logan just grunted, and it didn't sound like a happy grunt. Then again, Remy had the impression that Logan's face might crack if he ever smiled, so maybe he wasn't actually being rude.

As soon as they were sat at the table, Kitty took over from Kurt, explaining all about the mansion and it's inhabitance. She talked incessantly while they ate but Rogue was actually grateful for that fact, since it saved her the trouble of being sociable. It wasn't that she wanted to be unfriendly, but she just wasn't used to mixing with others, and certainly never in a large group like this. When the professor came in to take his seat, he smiled warmly at them, pleased that they were integrating with the group.

The food, pasta, meatballs, salad and garlic bread, was served in large bowls that were handed around, making it a bit of a free for all. Storm hadn't been kidding about Kurt, who easily took the largest portion of anyone at the table,

"Don't mind him, he always eats like that," Kitty said. "I don't know how but he never puts on weight. I'm like, so jealous. I wish I could eat whatever I wanted."

When dinner was finished, everyone went their separate ways, but of course Kurt and Kitty teamed up to show Rogue and Remy around the mansion. Conversation was mainly between the two of them and only one or two word answers were occasionally required of Rogue and Remy. By the time the ended the tour in the rec room, Rogue was feeling tired and so they thanked their guides and headed to bed.

The professor caught them on their way, which is to say he telepathically asked them to come to his office. Remy found it weird to have someone in his head and said as much to Rogue, but she was used to hearing voices so she wasn't too bothered by it. She might have been upset at the invasion of privacy, but the professor and Jean must have seen the awful things she had done in her head earlier, and they hadn't kicked her out yet, so she was hopeful that they could accept that she had done awful things but wasn't actually a bad person.

At least, she hoped she wasn't a bad person. She supposed stealing wasn't exactly a virtuous living, but it wasn't like they stole from kids, or the poor, or from charities. Besides, she hadn't exactly been equipped to get a mainstream job, she hadn't attended school since she was 13 and obviously, didn't even have a GED.

The professor smiled as they entered. Logan and Storm were also in the room but it was the professor who did all the talking.

"I hope your room is satisfactory?" he asked.

"It's lovely," Rogue answered.

"Good. As much as I would like to discuss the memories you took from Mystique, we have all had a long day, so I suggest we meet tomorrow morning at 10am. Does that suit you?"

"That should be fine," Remy answered. Rogue just nodded.

"Good. Now, I don't wish to alarm you or make you feel trapped in any way, but I would like to suggest that you both, but especially Rogue, remain in the mansion grounds for the foreseeable future. It seems that Mystique does need you for whatever she is planning, and you will be safest here."

"You mean I'm a prisoner here?" she sounded angry and defensive.

"No, no, you are free to leave at any time, I merely want to keep you safe. If you wish to go out, I'm sure we can arrange for a few others to accompany you, just in case Mystique tries anything. I have little doubt that it won't be long before she discovers that you are here."

Rogue didn't answer. He was right but it still reminded her of being Hydra's prisoner.

"Anyway, please think it over, it is only a suggestion."

With that, they said goodnight and headed to bed.

* * *

Rogue's sleep was plagued with nightmares again and both she and Remy looked tired the next morning.

They both took long showers, then as they still had some time before the meeting, Remy turned the power inhibitor on so that Rogue could practice.

Her white hot anger at Mystique had allowed her to overcome the dampening field and use her powers on Mystique. Ever since then, Rogue had simply tapped into that endless pool of hatred and anger while she practised, and she was almost as good as Remy at using her powers now.

With the days practice done, they headed down to the professors office. As well as the adults, today there was also Jean, Scott, Kitty and Kurt present. Unfortunately it seemed that the X-Men knew little more about Apocalypse than Rogue and Remy did, but Hank was optimistic that now they had a name, En Sabah Nur, he might be able to uncover something new.

Rogue had decided to take the professor up on his suggestion and promised that she wouldn't leave the mansion alone, at least for a while.

The professor then offered Rogue and Remy a chance to train with the team in what he called the Danger Room. Since they sparred with each other daily, they had no problems training with someone new and besides, they might learn something. At the very least, they could practice their skills against new opponents.

With that decided, the others left while Remy, Rogue, Jean and the Professor remained to try and look through the memories that Rogue had stolen from Mystique.

* * *

That night, Rogue's dreams were as bad as the previous night but this time she saw more. Last night she had just been running from something but tonight, she saw who she was running from and realised why she was running. When she woke up in a cold sweat, Remy was already awake, having been trying to sooth her.

"I need to see the professor," she said.

"Rogue, it's 1 o'clock in the morning."

"I have to see him!" she insisted.

Remy didn't reply but left the room to see if he could find someone who knew where Xavier slept.

"Can I help you, bub?"

Remy turned back around to see the feral man, Logan, standing in his bedroom door. Even though Remy was naturally quiet, he must still have woken this man up.

"Sorry to wake you, but Rogue needs to see the professor. She says it's urgent."

Logan looked Remy up and down, sniffed twice, then nodded. "Meet us in the kitchen in ten minutes."

Remy nodded and returned to Rogue as Logan headed off down the hallway.

* * *

"I understand that nightmares can be frightening, Rogue, but I doubt what you dreamed was real."

"No, you don't understand, professor. My nightmares aren't really nightmares at all, they're bad memories of people I've absorbed in the past. They are real, even they if they aren't my memories."

Xavier nodded, accepting this explanation. "Then tell me what you saw?"

"It was Mystiques dream, her memory. First she was in some kind of lab, the kind that wouldn't look out of place in a Frankenstein movie. There's a boy being experimented on, well, more a baby. I couldn't see him but I could hear his cries. Next thing I know, we're running, being chased, and I throw the baby off a bridge into the river below."

Logan sat forward during the explanation, not liking where this was heading. "Do you know who the baby was?"

Rogue shrugged. "I can't say for sure, but... well he was blue, with yellow eyes and... he had a tail."

"Kurt," Logan barked.

Rogue nodded. "I think he may be Mystique's son."

"He was adopted," the professor said. "Found abandoned at the side of a river. If what you say is true, we are lucky he survived at all."

Rogue had her arms wrapped around herself, as if she was cold, so Remy got up and began to heat a pan of milk for hot chocolate.

"He deserves to know, Chuck." Logan said.

"I don't disagree, but finding out something like this could be devastating for him."

Rogue simply nodded. She liked Kurt, but she didn't know him well enough to have any kind of say over what to do with this information.

"Maybe," Logan agreed, "but of you're looking for a bright side, he'll also learn that he has a sister."

Rogue frowned. "Who- You mean ME?" it suddenly hit her. "We aren't related, just because that witch adopted me doesn't make her my mother!"

"And just because she gave birth to the elf, doest make her his mother, you at least have that in common."

"I- I-." She didn't know how she felt about that. Legally Logan was right, as Mystiques adopted daughter, she was Kurt's sister, but she didn't know how to be a sister. The only family she had ever known were Mystique and Irene, and that wasn't exactly a functional family.

Just then, Remy placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of her and she smiled gratefully at him as he sat back down beside her. Logan watched them closely, much as he had been doing since they arrived.

"It's late, we're all tired, maybe we should discuss this again in the morning," Remy suggested.

"Good idea," the professor agreed. He and Logan then headed back to bed, while Rogue and Remy remained in the kitchen until she had finished her chocolate. They didn't talk.

Remy didn't know what it was like to suddenly discover that you had a brother, but he did know what it was like to suddenly get a family. It had taken him months to adjust to his adopted father and brother, and even if he had wanted to, he doubted he could have put his feelings into words, which is why he didn't pressure Rogue. If she wanted to talk, he would listen but in the mean time, he would just be here for her, a silent comfort.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick AN:** Don't worry, this isn't a rehash of Evolution with slightly different circumstances.

It's set end of season 3. Before that, events that _directly_ that involved Rogue didn't happen, or happened with someone else in her place.

For example, Rogue Recruit didn't happen. In Turn of the Rogue, you can assume that the geology trip happened, was normal and Mystique didn't try to kill Scott. Self-Posessed didn't happen at all, though a few kids still went to the concert. In the Stuff of Villains, assume that the Brotherhood still failed to rescue Pietro/Quicksilver from the army, hence why Magneto hired Rogue and Gambit to do so, back in chapter 7.

Events that didn't involve her at all happened exactly as before.

Events that she played a small part in, such as when Fred/Blob kidnapped Jean, they found another way to rescue Jean without Rogue's help. In Fun and Games, Mystique did pose as Risty to get access to the mansion, but she was posing as just another student, not Rogue's friend.**  
**

I included Rogue's nightmares about Kurt (Shadowed Past) because I want Rogue to find her brother. Given that in this fic, Rogue has recently absorbed Mysytique and that the Professor was stirring up her memories in Rogue's mind, the Evo scenario made sense to use, though I have tried to keep it interesting (ie. a bit different).

And as you've already guessed, I'm pinching the Apocalypse storyline but it will pan out and end very differently.

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning Rogue, Remy, Xavier, Logan, Strom and Hank met to discuss what Rogue had learned about Kurt.

Deciding that it was better to know for certain before breaking the news to Kurt, Dr McCoy offered to check Kurt and Mystique's DNA samples. Mystique's DNA was on file with the government after she had been captured, and Remy hacked into to the file for them. Meanwhile, Dr McCoy ran a 'routine' health check on all the kids, and ran an DNA analysis on the blood sample he had taken from Kurt.

The X-Men had some pretty fancy machinery, and Hank had the results by that afternoon. He compared it to the data Remy had downloaded and the X-Men reconvened after lunch.

"It's true, Kurt is the biological son of Raven Darkholm, better known as Mystique," Dr McCoy announced.

They then discussed how best to break the news to Kurt, but Rogue kept out of that discussion. She didn't know him so she couldn't say what might be best for him.

In the end they had little choice but to come straight out and tell him, so Kurt was summoned to the professors office.

Kurt sat silently as Xavier explained about Rogue's memory-dream, her suspicions and Henry's DNA test. Sometimes he would look over to Rogue, especially when they talked about her dream, but Rogue kept her eyes firmly fixed on her and Remy's joined hands.

She could only imagine the pain that her revelations were causing him, and while she thought that he deserved to know the truth, that didn't mean that she had to like being the cause of his pain.

Even when they had explained everything to him, Kurt didn't speak.

"I realise this must have come as a bit of a shock to you," the professor said kindly. "We will not tell the others, so it is your choice if you want them to know or not."

Kurt still didn't say anything and his only action was to occasionally look from the professors desk to Rogue and back again.

"Kurt," Storm came forward, wanting to comfort him. She was something of a mother figure to all the children at the institute. "I know this can't be easy but-"

"Can't be easy?" he suddenly asked. "You tell me that my mother is a terrorist who experimented on me as a child then tried to drown me, while she adopted and cared for a daughter who wasn't even her own!"

"She didn't care for me," Rogue spoke up.

"At least she wanted you!"

"Yeah, wanted to use me! She's still trying to kidnap me to use my powers!" Rogue knew that she should calm down, that she was taking her hurt out on the wrong person, but was on a roll and couldn't. "Just look at the two of us? It may hurt to know what she did, but you got the better deal, okay? At least you're well adjusted, have friends and were adopted by people who actually loved you. I'm a mess. I was traded to Hydra, I have killed people, Kurt, and now I make my living as a professional thief! Is that what you want for your life? I wouldn't wish Mystique on my worst enemy."

"I- I have to go," Kurt said and with a puff of sulphuric smoke, he was gone.

Rogue felt awful. "I'm going for a walk." She dropped Remy's hand and headed for the door.

"Rogue, I must-" the professor began but Rogue cut him of.

"I won't leave the grounds, I just need to be by myself for a while."

* * *

Rogue had found her way to the gazebo that sat by the cliff edge and was looking out over the ocean, her forearms resting on the railing.

"Hey, Kid." Logan said as he approached.

"Hey." She didn't bother turning around.

"Look, I'm not gonna tell you that what you said to Kurt was right, but I'm not gonna tell you that the anger you feel is wrong either."

She turned to him, curious about his statements. He held out a fist towards her and extended his adamantium claws.

Rogue stepped closer. "Is that metal?" Tentatively she reached out and hand to touch one of the claws.

"Yup, it coats and is fused with every bone in my body."

She could hear the pain in his voice and looked up.

"Did Hydra do that to you?"

"No. The project was called Weapon X, that was their code name for me, but their methods were basically the same as the people who turned you into a killer."

She paled. She hated thinking about some of the things she'd done.

"They controlled me too," he said. "Well, they tried, and for a while they were successful. Lucky for me, I lost most of my memories about 15 years ago, so I just get flashes. That's bad enough though."

"How do you live with it?" she asked in a soft voice.

"You have to forgive yourself."

Rogue scoffed and turned away.

"I know that sounds impossible, but you weren't in control of your actions, kid. You may feel responsible, but you weren't. By taking any of that blame onto yourself, you're letting them off the hook. You were the weapon, but they pulled the trigger."

That actually made a lot of sense to her, even if she couldn't quite believe it yet.

"Thanks, Logan."

"Any time, kid. And next time you see Kurt, say sorry, got it?"

"I was going to anyway!" she snapped. She didn't like talking about feelings, or admitting when she was wrong, so it made her rather short tempered.

"Good, cos as family goes, you kinda lucked out with him."

He turned and left and Rogue smiled at his retreating figure. He wasn't a man of many words, but the few he did speak were worth listening to.

* * *

"Rogue?"

She turned to see Kurt standing behind her. It had been about two hours since she had seen him, maybe an hour since Logan left.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry about what I said, about Mystique wanting you. That was unkind."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I am angry but not at you, I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Kurt smiled and stepped a little closer. "I was hoping that even though you disowned Mystique and she disowned me, that perhaps we might be friends, if not brother and sister."

Rogue smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Kurt quickly stepped towards her with his arms outstretched and Rogue flinched.

"I- oh." Again she had hurt Kurt.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It's not you, I'm just not used to people being so forward around me."

"You let Remy touch you."

"Now I do, but I didn't at first." She took a seat on the bench and patted the space beside her. Kurt took the hint and sat down. "Mystique and Irene weren't exactly cuddly parents, so I didn't touch much as a kid, then with Hydra, the only people who came close wanted to hurt me or do tests on me. They used to use power dampeners in my cell, you see, so my powers didn't protect me."

"I'm so sorry, Rogue."

She put on a brave smile for him. Though he was only a year younger than her, she felt so old in comparison.

"It's not your fault, Kurt, it's me who's the weird one. And I'm not saying we can't hug, just give me some notice, okay?"

"Okay," he smiled, the big, goofy smile she remembered from her first night here. "Can I hug you, Rogue?" he asked, holding his arms wide but not moving towards her.

"Sure." She hugged him carefully so that she didn't drain him and although she wasn't used to it. She had to admit that it felt nice to hug someone other than Remy for a change.

Kurt pulled away fairly quickly, probably not wanting to hurt the tentative truce they seemed to have reached.

"So how do you like the mansion so far?" He asked.

"It's okay. There's a lot of people around, and a lot of noise which I'm not used to, but I don't dislike it."

"You will get used to it," he assured her. "I was an only child before I came here, so it was new to me too, even though there was only Scott and Jean here then. Kitty came about a week after I did."

"So, what's there to do in this place?" Rogue asked.

"Want to go bowling?" Kurt asked.

"I can't leave the mansion," Rogue confessed. She even felt a little disappointed.

"No problem, I have a bowling program in the Danger Room!"

Rogue smiled. "Okay then but I should warn you, I've never played before."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"Oh well, neither had I before I left Germany. I will teach you and we will wipe the floor with the rest of the mansion in no time!"

* * *

Remy had settled into life at the mansion almost immediately, he was the type of person who could fit in almost anywhere.

Rogue had thought that she wouldn't like it here, because everyone was so loud and so fast and privacy had to be strictly guarded. Kitty and Kurt especially, weren't exactly good at respecting boundaries.

Kitty herself was everything Rogue thought that she would hate. She was perky, preppy, wore a lot of pink, spoke far too much, usually about inconsequential things, and she said 'like' more in 30 minutes than any normal person would in a lifetime.

However, she also took zero offence when Rogue snapped at her and even if she was hurt, she never held onto her animosity for long. Grudgingly, she was becoming a good friend to Rogue. Kitty said best friends, but Rogue wasn't willing to go that far yet.

Kurt was trying too hard to be a good friend and brother, which annoyed Rogue sometimes, but he was just so earnest and guileless that it was hard to stay mad at him.

She would miss these people when this was over. Part of her wished that she could stay but she just wasn't the do-gooder, save-the-world type.

They had been at the mansion for 10 days now but little progress had been made with regards to Apocalypse. Hank had discovered more about his past in Egypt, and a team had been duly dispatched to see what they could discover in person. Sadly they didn't find anything. That wasn't to say that there was nothing to find, but Egypt was a fairly large country.

They had checked Akkaba, where En Sabah Nur was supposedly born but found nothing. The tomb of Pharaoh Rama-Tut, a supposed nemesis of Apocalypse, had a lot of hieroglyphs relating to a white and blue mutant, but most still needed translating. They had asked locally but while there were a lot of local myths and legends about En Sabah Nur, it was impossible to tell how much was truth and how much was embellishment.

She enjoyed the training sessions with the X-Men. Not only were they skilled fighters who tested her abilities to the limit, the training programs were top notch. If only they made a miniature version of the Danger Room that she could carry around with her.

Each of the X-Men presented their own unique challenge, but she enjoyed the one on one fights with Logan best. Not because he was her favourite or anything, but because he presented her with a real challenge. Being invulnerable, it took a lot to hurt her but his adamantium claws and skeleton could. He had even bruised her on one occasion. In turn, thanks to his healing factor, she didn't have to pull her punches either.

She had been able to let lose in her fights with Remy when they used the power inhibitor, but that wasn't the same as using her powers! There was something so liberating about being able to go completely mad and not have to care about hurting herself or her sparring partner. And besides, she had learned to over ride the power inhibitor now, so training with that in the future was useless, unless it was to practice using her powers while it was on.

Her sessions with the Professor were going really well too. Almost all her psyches, save for Remy, were locked up now and he had taught her how to do so herself, so she would never be plagued by them again. He was also, with Dr McCoys help, studying her powers, trying to find out how they worked so that she might turn her absorption power on and off at will. She really hoped that worked, because she missed being able to touch Remy.

He thought that the key to control might be in the work she had done to turn her powers on while in the presence of a dampening field. He reasoned that if she could still turn them on when she shouldn't be able to, then she should be able to learn how to turn them off. She'd had one MRI scan already while she was absorbing Logan. Tomorrow she would have another scan while absorbing Logan, bit this time with the power inhibitor turned on. She hated to admit it, but there was a tiny bit of hope in her heart that they would succeed and find the answer.

For right now though, as they lay in bed, her head resting on Remy's T-shirt covered chest, she was content to be with him even if she couldn't touch him. And they could still do stuff, they just had to be a bit more creative about it.

As she felt her eyelids begin to droop, she kissed his chest through the shirt and wished him a good night.

* * *

After observing the danger room sessions for a few days, Logan was impressed with Remy's fighting style. Agility might have been one of his gifts, but he certainly didn't have anything like super strength, yet he could hold his own with all the kids, despite not being much older than them.

That, Logan thought, was probably a skill that the kids would find useful. Besides, it never hurt to mix training up sometimes and a new teacher might be good for them.

He approached Xavier with his idea first, who then asked Remy if he would mind teaching some of the students while they were here. Since the professor had assured him that he was free to back out with no hard feelings, Remy agreed to give it a shot. He had no idea if he could teach kids or not but he was willing to try. And no, teaching Rogue didn't count because despite still only being 18, she was no kid.

The first lesson was with the younger kids, so Remy tried his best to keep the lesson light and fast moving. Rogue agreed to help, which certainly helped keep the younger boys in line. In fact once they had demonstrated the first few moves, he assigned Rogue to the boys while he instructed the girls. The arrangement worked quite well.

The older kids took things more seriously but Remy still split them up into boys and girls so that they could get more individual teaching.

After the older kids had learned for an hour, they began to spar, one girl vs one boy, in a no powers match. The person with the most hits on their opponent after five minutes was declared the winner. The winner and loser of each match then sparred with each other.

In round one, Jean had faced off against Kurt, Scott had faced Kitty. To Remy surprise, Kurt beat Jean. His natural agility gave him an advantage, but with Jean being older and more disciplined, Remy had expected Jean to win. Scott beat Kitty, which he had been expecting, leaving Kurt and Scott to face off for the final, but first Jean and Kitty had their runners up match.

In the end, Scott took first place, then Kurt, then Jean and finally, Kitty. Remy felt a little bad for the kid, but he had noticed in other training sessions that she relied too much on her phasing powers, and she would never improve in hand to hand until she was denied the use of that power for a while. He intended to do what he could for her in the time they were here.

After four lessons though, Kitty still hadn't made much improvement and Remy suggested that they have a few one on one lessons. Kitty was thrilled, not only because Remy was handsome, but because she could use the time to pump him for information, also known as gossip.

"No, Kitty, you have to keep your guard up," Remy stopped their match and repositioned her arms. "Remember, defence as much as offence. Let's go again."

She was improving, just slowly. Or rather, slowly in comparison to his only other one on one student, Rogue, but it was wrong to compare anyone to a girl who had been trained to fight, almost since birth.

Kitty was sweating buckets by the time they were done with each lesson, but she liked Remy and she wanted him to think well of her, so she never complained in class. Afterwards was another matter, but her 'private lessons' with their Cajun guest certainly provided her with an interested audience to hear her tales of woe afterwards.

By her forth one on one session, she was feeling more comfortable with him, and finally asked the one question that had been bugging her for a while. She waited until they were finished and were toweling off.

"Remy?"

"_Oui, petite_?"

"Doesn't it ever, like, bother you that Rogue is so much stronger than you are?"

"Why would it?" he asked, pausing in the hallway outside the changing rooms.

"Well, it's just that most men like to be the strong ones in a relationship."

"So they can rescue the damsel in distress?"

"Exactly!" she grinned, pleased that he got it.

"I've never been much of one for rescuing," he said with a shrug. "Besides, I've always liked strong women, and I don't just mean in physical strength. I prefer an equal, I don't want to be no one's master."

"So it doesn't bother you when she protects you in the danger room sessions?"

"_Petite_, I'll take any excuse to have Rogue pressed against me," he winked at her and Kitty blushed.

"I think that is, like, totally cool of you!"

"You got a man who isn't keen on you being his equal?"

"No, I've got a man who has delusions of being a bad-ass bad-guy. Or I did."

Yes, Remy knew of such men. They generally didn't take to kindly to being out-shined by anyone, but especially their women.

"_Petite_, a real man is confident enough with who he is, that he doesn't need to prove that he's better than anyone else. Don't feel bad about losing the loser, just keep your eyes pealed for the right kind of _homme, hein_?"

"Okay," she grinned. "You wouldn't happen to have a brother, would you?" She couldn't believe she was being so bold.

Remy laughed out loud. "_Oui_, I do, but he's about ten years too old for you and sadly, very happily married."

"Any cousins?"

"Oh, _petite_, I'm afraid I like you far too much to unleash my cousins on you."

"Why, what's wrong with them?"

"Well, they'd either drive you insane, or you'd end up killing them, and I just can't see a beautiful girl like you spend the rest of her life in jail. Now go on and get changed, Rogue is making jambalaya tonight and I speak from experience when I say, it's to die for."

* * *

Kitty watched Rogue and Remy enviously that evening over dinner. She just loved their relationship, the banter, the gentle insults and teasing, the way he seemed to love making her blush but mostly, the way Remy looked at Rogue, as if she was the most precious thing that he'd ever seen.

Were Kitty a more bitchy teenager, she might have plotted to break them up (as Boom Boom occasionally tried to do, with a few cutting remarks and some shockingly skimpy outfits) but Kitty would never contemplate that even if she didn't like them, which she did. Instead she vowed to find herself a man who looked at her the same way that Remy looked at Rogue.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Remy felt like he was fighting through a thick fog to wake up, but he knew there was a reason that he had to. He just couldn't remember it right now.

Finally he pried his eyelids open to see Rogue heading out of the door. He was about to call her name when he noticed how robotic she looked. Didn't they say that it was dangerous to wake a sleep walker up? He couldn't be sure but he didn't want to risk it. As far as he knew, she hadn't sleep walked before, but then given her nightmares and interrupted sleep patterns, he couldn't say that he was all together surprised by this turn of events.

Though he was unsteady on his feet, he followed her out into the hallway as silently as he could so that he didn't wake her. Hopefully she would just walk around for a while and head back to bed, but he couldn't risk her leaving the mansion for some dream-related reason.

He was surprised to see her leaving Storm's room and he wondered what kind of weird dream had made her go in there. A cold chill went up his spine as she approached Logan's door. He watched from their doorway as she went in and thirty seconds later, came out again.

What the hell was she dreaming about? Doing bed checks like they were at summer camp or something?

Rogue headed down the stairs and Remy followed at a safe distance. She went into each room along one wall, then came back the other way. While she was in Jubilee's room, he crept into Kitty's room, leaving the door ajar. From here he would have a perfect view when she entered Jean's room, across the hallway. He almost gasped in shock as he watched Rogue walk into the room, then as calm as you like, walk up to Jean and touch her cheek!

What the hell was she up to? Why was she doing this? Had Hydra reactivated her chip somehow? Was this their doing, or something even more sinister?

When she left that corridor to head for the boys rooms, Remy ran downstairs to the professors room. He barged straight in, not caring if he scared the man.

"Remy?" The professor felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him and he went to turn on the bedside light, but Remy stilled his hand.

"Rogue is walking around in a daze, absorbing everyone," he said quietly.

"What? Are you quite sure?"

"Positive."

The professor lay back and put his fingers to his temple.

"Mesmero!" he exclaimed softly. Then he screwed his features up, as though it was taking all of his might to do something. When he opened his eyes, he was breathing heavily. "She's outside Ray's room, go and get her, bring her to my office, please. Don't try to wake her."

Remy nodded and left. Rogue was just where Xavier said she would be and he gently picked her up and carried her downstairs. It took a few minutes for the professor to arrive, then Hank and Logan trailed in after him, Hank looked fine but Logan looked beat.

"I was unable to wake Storm," the professor explained. "I scanned her mind and she is simply unconscious, a very light coma if you like. She and the others should be fine by morning, if a little tired.

"Why did she do it?" Remy asked.

"She didn't, she was being controlled by Mesmero."

"So Mystique finally found us," he said with a sigh.

"So it would seem. I put both Mesmero and Rogue to sleep until we can come up with a plan to keep her safe."

"But doesn't she have shields, professor?" Logan asked.

"She does indeed, but they are at their weakest during sleep."

"So she sleeps when the rest of us are awake," Remy suggested.

"I don't believe that would work," the professor confessed. "Even though she is being controlled, she has access to all her own abilities, and as we have seen from her training sessions, she is quite a skilled fighter. With Mesmero's help, she may be able to overcome everyone in the mansion."

"Magneto," Henry said. "His helmet protects him from psychic invasions. Perhaps we could fashion something similar."

"That could take weeks," Xavier noted.

"Then I'll steal the original." Remy stated. "You just tell me where he is, I'll do the rest."

Xavier didn't like that option, but he liked Mesmero and Mystique getting their hands on Rogue even less.

"I'll see if I can find him," Charles said, thinking of using Cerebro, which gave him an idea. "In the meantime, I believe she should stay in Cerebro. The set up allows me to broadcast my telepathy, but it doesn't allow other psychics inside my head. She should be safe from Mermero's influence in there."

"I'll move one of the hospital beds in there," Hank suggested, since they had wheels and were more manoeuvrable.

"Good," Remy said, standing up. "And once the professor has found Bucket Head, I'll go steal me his bucket."

* * *

In the event, stealing Magneto's helmet proved to be unnecessary. For once the X-Men and Magneto had the same goal, preventing Apocalypse from rising.

Magneto came to the mansion alone to speak with his old friend Charles, and brought with him his spare helmet as a peace offering. Between them, he and Xavier worked out a temporary truce.

The Acolytes and the Brotherhood soon joined Magneto and they worked as a team with the X-Men though understandably, the arrangement was not without it's conflicts, especially in Danger Room training sessions. The only exception was Sabretooth, who upped and left the moment Magneto had suggested working with the X-Men. No one felt it was a huge loss, mainly because the conflict between he and Logan would be distracting to everyone else.

"Hey, Rogue," Pietro gave her his friendliest smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too," Rogue said, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all these new people around.

"So, we're going to face off against Apocalypse together, that should be cool, huh?"

"I guess, except I'm under house arrest."

Pietro gave her an odd look.

"Didn't your father tell you? I'm the one who's supposed to release him."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say about that.

"There she is! Rogueie! I've missed you, sheila." Pyro pushed his way through the crowd and enveloped her in a hug. Rogue tried to gently push him off but before she could, he promptly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Conversation around them slowly stopped as everyone noticed the body on the floor. Rogue wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.  
Then suddenly an arm went around her shoulders and she turned into Remy's chest.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you should always respect personal boundaries, unless you're born with my natural charm, of course."

Most of the men groaned at his lame joke, while most of the girls laughed.

"Whatever," Logan said, pushing through the crowd, picking Pyro up and slinging the mutant over his shoulder. "Anyone who doesn't want to share with Crocodile Dundee here, better claim a bedroom before I get upstairs," he said, causing the mansion newcomers to scramble from the room, pushing and shoving each other in an attempt to get upstairs first.

* * *

The first test of their new team came surprisingly quickly, not 24 hours after Magneto's minions had moved in, the mansion's alarms went off.

"Mystique?" Magneto asked Xavier, sounding surprised. It wasn't like her to be so open in an attack.

"No, soldiers." Xavier exclaimed. "I believe Hydra have come to recapture their former mercenary."

"Rogue worked for Hydra?" Magneto sounded impressed. He had known of Rogue's attack on him, he recognised her immediately, but he hadn't known that she had been in the employ of Hydra at the time.

"It wasn't voluntary," Charles assured him. "In fact it was you who damaged the chip in her head which was controlling her, thus allowing her to escape."

"Can we save the chit chat for later?" Remy asked as he dashed past. "I think we have a whole platoon on its way."

Surprisingly, once given a common enemy, all three groups of mutants worked well together, exchanging nothing worse than a few barbed comments while they fought. At the end of the fight, a grudging respect had even formed between a few of the former enemies, and it seemed that one romance was budding. After Colossus had saved Kitty from a bullet, she seemed rather enamoured with him, and he in turn showed a protective streak towards her, even carrying her back into the mansion, though she swore that she was fine.

* * *

Remy was searching the mansion for Rogue, knowing that she would be blaming herself for the injuries the team had suffered. He had searched the lower levels and was now on the first floor, poking his head into each room.

"Ah, Gambit, you fought well out there."

Remy had hoped to duck away unseen, but Magneto had spotted him.

"Thanks," he stopped in the doorway, unwilling to be rude to a former client, but also wanting to resume his search for Rogue as soon as possible.

"I was surprised to realise that you had come to Charles for help rather than to me. I thought that we made a good team. We have worked well together in the past."

"I couldn't be sure of your allegiances," he answered honestly.

"Given my former friendship with Mystique, I can understand that." He smiled, showing that there were no hard feelings. "You know, the offer to join my Acolytes is open ended," he said. "You and your companion would both be very welcome."

"Thanks, _mon ami_. But as I've said before, I don't do too well taking orders."

"I would be willing to give you much freedom, far more than my other Acolytes. Wouldn't it be nice to have some place to call home? Somewhere that you are wanted, where you have friends who fight for the same cause you do, company that doesn't have to be bought in some seedy bar?"

Remy could tell that Mags hadn't been keeping up with his lifestyle; Remy hadn't trawled the bars for months now.

"You have been running ever since the guild exiled you," Magneto continued. "Doesn't it get tiring?"

If he had heard this speech before meeting Rogue, he might have been tempted but as much as he did want a home, he knew that Magneto would just use Rogue and her powers for his cause. She didn't need that.

"It's a tempting offer, but I'm afraid I must decline."

"Very well but remember, the offer is open ended. When you are tired of the nomad lifestyle, living out of suitcases, never staying one place too long, give me a call."

"Will do," Remy assured him, then turned away and resumed his search for Rogue.

* * *

With so many new inhabitance, Rogue had found the only quiet place in the whole mansion to sit and think. Well actually, it was on top of the mansion, the roof.

She felt awful. Bobby had a broken ankle, Kurt had a concussion, Jubilee had a broken nose and someone called Todd had a bullet wound to his shoulder, and all because of her. She had come to ask these people for help, but she had never meant to cause them so much trouble. Maybe it would be better to give herself to Hydra, they would probably be able to stop Mystique from capturing her.

"_Chère_?"

She turned to see Remy climbing onto the room from their bedroom. "How'd you fine me?" she asked, With Magneto's spare helmet on, not even the Professor could find her at the moment.

"Process of elimination, I already looked everywhere else."

He sat beside her, having guessed the bleak direction of her thoughts. He had seen her face as Kurt was carried in, unconscious, and knew that she would blame herself.

"How's Kurt?"

"He's is fine," Remy said. "He woke up five minutes after he got to the med bay... He's been asking about you ever since."

That made her feel even worse, not only had she endangered his life, she wasn't there for him. She was an awful sister.

"I told him you were fine, just overwhelmed. He understands."

"Thank you."

He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She allowed herself the comfort and curled into him.

"Is it ever gonna stop?" she asked softly.

"I don't know, Rogue," Remy answered honestly. As much as he might want to, he couldn't lie to her. "What I do know is that none of this is your fault."

"It's me everyone wants."

"But it wasn't your choice for them to come after you. It wasn't your choice to join Hydra, it wasn't your choice to be adopted my Mystique, and it isn't your choice to wake this Apocalypse up. Don't ever forget that you are the victim in all of this."

"I'm not a victim," she said, though right now she felt like one.

"No, you're a survivor," he said. "But that doesn't mean that bad things weren't done to you, it just means that you're stronger than all of them combined."

They sat in silence for a while longer until Remy could feel that she had relaxed a little.

"So, hows the helmet? I must say, you look very fetching."

Rogue couldn't help a small smile. "You'd think I looked fetching in a smock."

"I would, especially if it was wet."

She laughed and sat up.

"Okay, okay, you win, pity fest over."

"You'll come back inside now?"

"Sure. Besides, I haven't thanked everyone yet."

Rogue wasn't really the type to give long speeches to everyone, so instead she ordered 70 pizzas (well they did have Fred in residence), numerous portions of chicken strips and potato wedges. When everyone crowded around the front door, eager for a portion, she paid the delivery guy and explained, "Just my way of saying thanks. That's wasn't your fight so... thanks."

In short order the food was removed to the rec room and quickly devoured.

"You know, kid-"

Rogue jumped as Logan appeared behind her.

"Sorry, I was just going to say, that wasn't our first run in with Hydra. Today they were after you, but that doesn't make it your fault."

Rogue nodded her understanding but she knew that if it hadn't been for her presence here, hydra wouldn't have stormed the mansion today.

"Why were they here before?"

"Various reasons, biggest being for another of their creations."

Rogue looked to his hands as she realised something. "X-23? Is she a relative of yours?"

"Not exactly. She's my clone, somehow." He couldn't have explained how they altered his DNA if he'd wanted to. "You knew her?"

"Not really. I heard the doctors talk about her sometimes, and a couple if times they had us fight for training exercises, but that's all. I wondered if she'd escaped."

"How so?"

"Well about four months before I escaped, they suddenly sent me on assassination missions. Before that, they'd always been her job. Plus they never talked about her any more."

"They really spoke freely around you?"

"Why wouldn't they? Far as they were concerned, I was well under their control, even if I did remember what they said, I couldn't have told anyone."

Logan nodded his understanding.

"So, where is X-23?"

"We try to call her Laura these days, and she's off trying to destroy Hydra. Unlike you, she was born there, taught only to hate and kill. She doesn't have any memories of what a normal life is like."

Rogue could tell from his voice that he felt a connection to the girl and missed her.

"I'm sorry."

"Ain't your fault, kid."

"Ain't yours either," she countered.

He smiled, conceding the point. Though he hadn't had anything to do with creating her, she had his DNA and that made him feel a degree if responsibility for her.

"Nice hat by the way," he said with a smirk, tapping her helmet with his knuckle.

"Ha ha!"

Logan smirked and headed into the melee to grab some pizza for himself before Fred got it all.

"Hey, _chère_!" Gambit said, emerging from the affray victorious, with a pizza box in one hand and a portion of chicken strips in the other. "Why don't we find somewhere a little quieter to enjoy this?"

"Sure." They headed up to their room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rogue was exploring the Library, just about the only quiet place in the mansion since the Brotherhood and Acolytes had arrived, when Magneto finally found her. He had been waiting for a chance to talk to her alone.

"Did you find anything interesting, my dear?" he asked as he approached her.

Rogue took a defensive stance and backed up as he walked closer. Magneto stopped walking and held his hands up in surrender.

"I mean you no harm, child," he assured her. "And yes, I do remember your assassination attempt, but it has also been explained that you were under someone else's influence at the time. Can we not let bygones be bygones?"

"That depends on what you want?" She had straightened her stance slightly, but was still ready for an attack.

"Want? Nothing, my dear, except to get to know you a little. You are an intriguing young woman, and the daughter of a one time friend of mine. I think a little interest in you is natural."

"Then why aren't you having this talk with Kurt? Or did you think that he might not take kindly to the man who experimented on him as a child?"

Hie eyes widened slightly but that was the only sign he gave that he was surprised. Actually he was shocked that she knew of his experiments and wondered how she knew.

"That was a long time ago, Rogue, and I was a different man then. I've changed."

"Have you?" she sounded cynical.

"I don't expect you to take my word for it, but yes. I rescued the other mutants being held in Area 52, just like I promised your friend I would-"

"My boyfriend," she interrupted to correct him.

"Boyfriend, then. Just ask Charles if you don't believe me. As for what I did in my younger days," he looked away, like he was too ashamed to meet her eyes. The problem was that Remy had schooled her on body language, how to fake it, as well as how to read when someone else is faking it. He was faking, and Mini-Remy agreed with her assessment.

"I believed I was working for the betterment of mutant kind. Now I have learned to be more constructive about it."

"At the expense of humans," Rogue added. The students had been filling her in on some of Magneto's exploits and she didn't like them one bit.

"I wouldn't expect you to be any lover of human kind," he remarked pointedly.

"Humans turned me into a mercenary, that's true, but it was mutants who gave me to them, it's mutants who want to kidnap and use me now. Being a mutant doesn't make you special, you just think you are."

"They want to wipe us out, Rogue."

"And you want to wipe them out, how is that better?"

"Survival of the fittest, surely you know a little something about that?" was his barbed reply. He had hoped, given her background and upbringing with Mystique, that she would be more malleable. He didn't like being proved wrong.

Rogue flew at him, pinning him to the wall by his neck. She knew there was no way he could break her hold because her clothed didn't have any metal.

"I could snap your neck like a twig, which I guess makes me 'fitter' than you. Does that mean I have the right to take your life?"

"Good girl," he smiled as though he was proud if her. "I had hoped that Charles hadn't tamed you too much. We could use a girl like you."

She could see his words for the manipulation that they were, and she could feel his pulse quicken under her fingers, so she knew that he was afraid, despite his bluff. She didn't answer but slammed his head into the wall again.

"Don't play with me, Magneto," she warned, her eyes furious. "I'm through being anyone's puppet, including yours."

The helmet she was wearing rose an inch from her head.

"Now, Rogue, we don't need to be enemies."

"You want your helmet back?" she sneered. "Go on then, take it."

The helmet rose another inch then paused, but he knew as well as she did that right now, it was their only protection against her being used to resurrect Apocalypse. Magneto was angry but he wasn't foolish.

Rogue squeezed a little harder on his neck and after a moments hesitation, the helmet fell back into place. Rogue let go of his neck and stepped away.

"Don't try and manipulate me, Magneto. I don't take kindly to it."

She walked out of the library, leaving a rather surprised Magneto in her wake, rubbing his sore neck.

* * *

The adults discussed a lot and put forth a lot of ideas about Apocalypse and where he might be buried, but everywhere they checked out was a bust.

Rogue was still keeping to the mansion, though she wanted nothing more than to fight her own battles and go with them. She was a danger to them though, because if Mystique got her hands on Rogue, that would likely mean that Apocalypse would be set free. It was safer for everyone if she stayed in the mansion and while Rogue was feeling a little stir crazy, she wasn't stupid.

She did, however, have a touch of cabin fever, especially since all the new mutants had arrived, making everything so much more crowded. She couldn't even use sex to vent her frustrations since the power dampener didn't work on her any more. So she did the only thing she could, which was work herself to near exhaustion in the danger room.

Remy worried about her but he understood how she felt. He stayed with her but he didn't have to, he was free to go if he wanted, without risking unleashing a monster. Rogue didn't have that freedom, and wouldn't until Mystique and Mesmero were stopped.

The others did what they could for her, especially Kurt and Kitty, who took it upon themselves to create some very inventive Danger Room programs. Kitty designed a Pirates of the Caribbean simulation and a mall simulation; Rogue loved the former but hated the latter. As well as his existing bowling alley, Kurt created a pool hall sim, a horse riding sim and a skiing sim, all of which Rogue enjoyed. For a few hours at lest, it _felt_ like she wasn't in the mansion, even if she was. The riding and skiing sims especially, since she felt like she was outside with both.

Still, everyone was worried about her, which made most of them walk on egg shells around her, which irritated her even more, if such a thing were possible. Sometimes she felt as though she would just spontaneously combust from the frustration.

* * *

For once the Mansion was relatively quiet as almost everyone had shipped out to Egypt for the third time. Just Rogue, Remy and Logan remained.

The others hadn't found anything the last two times they went to Egypt, so Rogue had no idea why they thought that this time would be any different. Despite not liking the overcrowded mansion, now it was almost too quiet and it unnerved her a little.

She was in her forth hour in the danger room when the simulation froze.

"God damn it!" she cried, turning to see who had interrupted her fun. Logan was standing in the doorway. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because this ain't healthy."

"It's the only thing keeping me sane."

"Fine, but at least do it out side."

"There's no Danger Room outside." She said it as if she was talking to a moron.

"No," he smirked and unsheathe his claws. "But there is me."

Rogue grinned and followed him through the mansion.

"Rogue? Where you off to?" Remy asked as they passed through the kitchen. He was preparing dinner for that evening.

"I'm gonna kick this guys ass," she answered.

"Good luck!" he called after her.

They headed away from the mansion a little so that they didn't damage any fountains or masonry, then began sparring.

* * *

X-23 now went by the name Laura. She didn't particularly like the name but people looked at her like she was a freak when she said her name was X-23. She was used to being alone and despite Logan's tempting offer to live at the mansion, she couldn't accept yet. She didn't particularly like coming back here, since it reminded her of something that she wanted but wasn't ready for, however she had heard that Hyrda had been here about ten days ago, and she needed to check that Logan was okay.

Instead, she saw one of Hydra's operatives fighting with him. She didn't recognise Subject 12 immediately because of the unusual helmet that she was wearing, but there was no mistaking the white stripes of hair that she pushed back under the helmet while they fought.

She had fought Subject 12 before and while she was a challenging opponent, she didn't have Laura or Logan's enhanced senses. Using that to her advantage, Laura crept closer, surprise being one of the best forms of attack.

She saw the moment that Logan knew she was there as his nostrils flared, so she acted quickly, before Subject 12 noticed something was wrong. With giant leap from the tree branch, she landed on Subject 12, pushing her to the ground as her claws hit her stomach. The claws couldn't break her skin, but all the pressure on two small spots would definitely hurt her.

She heard yelling but was too involved in her fight to pay much mind to it.

Pressing her advantage, she picked Subject 12 up off the ground and delivered an uppercut to her chin, causing Rogue'ns head to snap back and her helmet to fly off. X-23 then let her other fist fly, complete with extended claws. Subject 12 fell to the ground again but Logan's arm wrapped around Laura's waist, preventing her from attacking any further.

"Leave her! She escaped, like you!"

Logan's words finally penetrated the haze that regularly over came her when she fought and Laura stilled, just in time to see Subject 12 get to her feet, but something was wrong. Her movements were dull and lifeless, almost robotic. She turned to them.

"Thank you," she said, without a hint of her usual southern accent.

Logan looked from Rogue to the helmet, almost in slow motion, then as he looked back to Rogue, she flew off into the sky.

"God damn it!" Loagn yelled.

"What?" Laura demanded as she wriggled out of his grasp.

"You knocked her god damn helmet off!"

"So that I could hit her better! She was attacking you!"

"We were sparring, and the helmet was to stop Mesmero getting into her head and taking control of her!"

"Well I didn't know that!"

"Because you didn't bother to find out! You always leap before you look and now they have Rogue and the world is going to end. Are you happy now!"

"Hey!" a third voice entered the argument, "What's all the racket? I'm trying to make dinner in there but I can hardly hear myself think over..." Remy's words trailed off as he spotted the helmet on the ground and no Rogue. He felt the blood drain from his face. "Logan?"

"She's gone, Cajun," he confirmed. He didn't mean to sound harsh but it was his nature to be blunt. At least he had remembered not to call him Gumbo, which quite a feat for Logan.

Remy was having a hard time processing those words. Rogue and gone just didn't compute. "What? How? She never takes that damn helmet off, she even sleeps and showers in it!"

"It fell off in the fight. I'm sorry, Remy, it's my fault."

Laura looked at her father figure and wondered why he was taking the blame for her. She wasn't afraid of this other man, so she didn't really understand it.

"No!" Remy backed away. "No, this is a joke, isn't it? Come out Rogue, very funny but jokes over!"

Laura noticed the panic in his eyes, the way his breathing and heart rate had sped up, and he looked incredibly pale. Whatever she had done in knocking that helmet off, it was causing this man a lot of grief and pain, pain so great that he couldn't even admit it yet.

She felt something odd in her chest, a feeling that she didn't have very often. Was it, perhaps, regret?

* * *

"No, if you're making progress over there, professor, you stay there. Logan is looking for her scent so we can track her." Remy said.

"Are you sure? We could be back in a few hours."

"_Oui_, I'm sure." Part of him wanted them to rush home but he had to think with his head, not his heart. The professor and his team were working on finding Apocalypse. Logan, Laura and Remy would search for Rogue. Hopefully both teams would meet somewhere in the middle, having found Rogue safe and sound.

The alternative didn't bear thinking about.

"As you wish. Keep us informed of any progress you make and we shall do the same."

"Understood. Good luck, Professor."

"And to you, Remy."

Remy closed the communicator and resumed pacing the mansion hallway. Reasoning that Mystique and Mesmero couldn't be far away and that Rogue would have flown to them, Logan and Laura were out scouring Bayville. They had split up and said they would be faster without him, so he had stayed to let the others know what had happened.

Now he just had to wait until he heard from one of them.

Back and forth he paced as the minutes ticked by, painfully slowly. Many thoughts were running through his mind. Part of him wanted to kill Wolverine for being so reckless, but he knew that he needed the man's senses if he was to find Rogue. He went back and forth between dreaming up inventive ways to kill Logan slowly, and reasoning with himself as to why he must live, at least for now.

He hadn't failed to notice the bond that had formed between Rogue and Logan. It was hard to define and unlike anything he had come across before, but it seemed that some kind of shared pain gave them a unique understanding of each other. Would he do anything to save her? Remy couldn't say for certain and there was no affection visible in their bond, but he did seem protective of her, and he had been visibly distressed by Rogue's kidnap.

Part of him wondered about Laura, or X-23. She was such an odd girl. Wolverine was protective of her too, though Laura didn't seem to want it. She was as spiky and as snarly as it was possible for a girl to be, but given that she had been created and raised by Hydra, Remy wasn't surprised. What did surprise him was that she seemed to genuinely want to help search for Rogue. Wolverine had told her no, that she had done enough, but Laura was persistent. It was Remy who, after making sure that she had Logan's sense of smell, insisted that she be allowed to help. Right now he would make a deal with the devil if he thought it would help Rogue.

Suddenly, almost two hours after they'd left, his communicator flared into life.

"This is X-23, I have her scent, it's fresh. Meet me at the corner of Satinwood Road and Bayville Park Boulevard."

"On my way," he answered, as Logan said something similar. Remy hopped on one of the mansions motorcycles and headed to the rendezvous point.

* * *

"She needs to absorb more mutants," Mesmero stated.

"She has been absorbing mutants since she was fourteen, she must have imprinted a hundred or more by now, that is enough," Mystique answered as she gazed down at her daughter.

"It is never enough. Apocalypse will need all the power he can get, and she is the key."

"The only place I know if with a plethora of mutants is Bayville and I don't know about you, but I think staying there any longer would have been suicide. We got lucky back there, but that luck will not last forever. Apocalypse will just have to make do."

Mesmero didn't agree or disagree but Mystique was right and he knew it, which is why he stopped arguing.

"Can I talk to her," Mystique asked Mesmero. "You can let her personality out and still keep her controlled, can't you?"

"I would not advise it," Mesmero answered.

"Why not? She is my daughter, I have to make her understand that I'm doing this for her."

"Even I know that is a lie. You are doing this for power, for privilege, because you want Apocalypse to be grateful, to feel beholden to you and seat you at his right hand as he rules."

"I want that for Rogue! She is the worlds most powerful mutant, she deserves to rule beside him."

"And she will," Mesmero assured her. "And the power she has will be influenced by you, as her mother."

"Not if she won't forgive me it won't!" Mystique snapped. "I have dedicated the last fourteen years of my life to this girl, to making sure that she fulfils her potential. I must make her understand that."

"She can hear every word you say, Mystique. Plead your case to her but I cannot release my control of her until Apocalypse has awakened."

* * *

Rogue didn't often feel like crying but right now, she wished that she could. She could feel his black and red necklace against her skin, resting between her breasts. _She_ had stolen it, but only because it reminded her of Remy's eyes, and he had been the one to put it on her, so it was _his_ necklace as far as she was concerned. More than anything right now, she wished that she could raise her hand and hold it, take courage from that little symbol of him. He would be frantic with worry and doing everything that he could to find her, but would that be enough?

All her worst fears had been confirmed and she was now just an instrument for the woman that she had once thought of as her mother. There was no care, no love, only a relentless mission to make her strong and powerful, a mission that would soon end with her being given to this Apocalypse, like some kind of sacrificial lamb. She didn't want to rule at his side, she didn't want to rule at all, but since when had what she wanted mattered to her mother?

But it mattered to Remy. He loved her, he cared about what was best for her. Even before they became a couple, he had risked death to give her the knowledge that she might need to keep her safe.

_'Remy?'_ she called out in her mind. Her body may not be under her own control, but her mind was in tact.

_'____Chère__?' _Mini-Remy's voice acted as something of a balm, soothing her frayed nerves a little.

_'I'm scared.' _

_'I know, my love, but we will get through this. I'm sure that Big-Remy is right this moment tearing through Bayville, searching for you.'_

_'We're not in Bayville any more.'_

_'Do you know where we are?'_

_'On a plane, but I don't know where we're heading. They'll never be able to track us.'_

_'Never say never, ____chère__. Besides, I have an idea.'_

_'You do?' _

_'Oui, but we have to wait for the perfect moment, until Mesmero's control relaxes.' _

_'Why?'_

_'Because his hold is too strong, we have to wait until he is distracted. Trust me, please?'_

Could she really trust anyone, she wondered. Hadn't everyone betrayed her at some point or other? But Remy wasn't like them, she would bet her soul. In fact, she may very well be about to bet her soul.

_'Always.'_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to** Warrior-princess1980, DramurKopa, Batty QUEEN, tx peppa, Raven34link, poison magnolia, roguemags, Lady of Imladris, JasmineBella and couplest for your comments.

**Oh no! Kurt has a concussion! how long before he can go back to bowling? (maybe you could write a oneshot on that? Please?) **Sorry, no time for that, but if someone else wanted to write it, i have no objections.**  
**

**I have to tell you, I just cracked up at the phrase 'some guy called Todd.' He is usually the bane of Rogue's existence, who hates him almost as much as Wanda does. The thought of Todd introducing himself was just, wow, hilarious.** I figured Rogue had enough to deal with in Pyro, Pietro and Magneto.**  
**

**How many chapters left? **2 (Or this one and an epilogue, which I'll try and post ASAP).

We're nearing the end of our journey! Will Rogue become Apocalypse's bitch? Will Mystique bite the dust (Hint, this is comics, no one ever dies for reals!)? Will Rogue and Remy walk off into the nomadic sunset together? Or will they stay with the X-Men, enjoying midnight feasts and staying up after curfew to play spin the bottle? Read on to find the answers to these, and many other thrilling questions! (I really missed my calling, writing voice overs for cheesy 60's TV shows)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Remy, X-23 and Logan had tracked Rogue to the airport and after using his skills to hack into the control tower computers, Remy discovered the destination of the only private flight that afternoon, which was Tibet, of all places. Though Remy could easily steal a plane and the mansion was some distance away, they had returned for the Blackbird anyway, knowing that it would be three, perhaps even four times faster than most private jets, such as the one Rogue was on.

Though he hadn't yet clocked many hours on the Blackbird simulator, Remy was a trained pilot and insisted on flying. Logan was happy to let him, assuming that at some point, he would be jumping from plane to plane, opening Rogue's like a tin can and extracting his girl.

That thought brought him up short, when had she become _his_ girl? He thought of Laura in such terms but even if he hadn't fathered her the natural way, she was made from his DNA. Rogue was nothing to him, other than a prickly, gothic girl, with a lot of problems.

He couldn't deny it though, he thought of her as one of his now, a part of his pack. It was his job to protect her, just as much as it was Remy's, perhaps even more so.

He looked over to the Cajun in the pilots seat. He knew the bond between him and Rogue was one that he shouldn't contemplate breaking, lest he incur the wrath of both of them. Thankfully Remy had proved to have a lot more depth and drive than his glib exterior might suggest, meaning that Logan would let him stay with his Rogue. For the time being, at least.

* * *

"We've got company," came a voice from the cockpit.

Both Mystique and Mesmero made their way forward.

"What do you mean?" she demanded of the pilot.

He pointed at the on-board radar. "I don't know what it is, but it's two miles out and closing fast. Never seen a plane move that fast!"

"Increase the throttle, go as fast as we can." Mystique told the pilot, then turned to her partner. "You must take control of their minds," she demanded.

Mesmero closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. "There are three of them."

"So, take control and have them crash into the ocean!"

Mesmero didn't like being ordered about but she was right, they had to be stopped. He reached out with his mind again, searching for the pilot of the other plane, but he couldn't get in. Given time he could break through the mutants mental shield, but they didn't have time. He could see the red dot on the radar getting closer and closer. He searched for the others on board. Having them attack the pilot would work just as well. His brow began to perspire with the effort of controlling three minds at once, two over distance.

* * *

_'Remy, his control's eased, I can move my fingers!'_ Rogue thought.

_'Good, now access my powers, chère."_

Rogue thought about his charging ability and felt the energy flow through her body, suddenly Mesmero was gone!

_'Go, chère, NOW!'_

Rogue did as he said, punching a hole in the side of the aircraft. Immediately buzzers and warnings began to sound but by then, Rogue had spotted the Blackbird, which was flying rather erratically. Thankfully it steadied as she got closer, because thanks to trying to fight off Mesmero, she was tired and not at all sure that she had the power to carry the jet all the way home!

* * *

As soon as Wolverine and Laura came to their senses, Remy pushed them off and headed back to the pilots chair. Ignoring his many stab wounds, he did his best to steady the plane.

"There she is!" Remy cried, and the others were soon behind him, looking out. "Get the hatch open," he ordered, still too busy trying to correct their descent to do so himself.

The other plane was losing altitude rapidly thanks to explosive decompression but as long as Rogue wasn't in there, Remy found it hard to care.

Knowing that Rogue wouldn't have very good memories of Laura, Logan ordered the girl to strap into a seat and stay still, then he opened the hatch, gripping the doorway tightly and poking his head out to look forward. Rogue spotted him and aimed for the hatch, flying into the plane before landing. She fell into Logan's arms.

"Oh thank god! I thought I was stuck there. I was so scared."

"We got you, kid, you're safe now."

She pulled away. "Where's Remy?"

"Right here," he said, smiling at her from the pilots seat. She rushed over to him. "You saved me," she said.

"Well, I had a little help." He smirked at her praise none the less.

"No, mini-Remy, that part of yourself that you gave me, he saved me. He told me to use your powers when Mesmero was distracted and it worked! We kicked Mesmero out of my head!"

She wished with all her heart that she didn't have any of her powers right now, because there was nothing she wanted more than to kiss him.

"Happy to be of service," he told her but his smile was a little lacklustre considering how happy he should be right about now. She looked him over.

"Oh my god!" She noticed that he had three rips in his shirt over one shoulder, rips that perfectly matched Logan's claws. He had another two holes on the side of his abdomen and a singular tear on his thigh. She got down on her knees to examine them and the amount of blood frightened her. Hadn't that girl earlier had two knives in her hands and one in each foot? She looked up and noticed that the girl from before was here too. "What the hell did you two do to him!" she demanded, getting to her feet.

"'S fine, _chère_, Mesmero just had a li'l play with their minds too, that's all."

Seeing that he was close to collapse, Rogue focused her attention on Remy. Revenge could wait, for now. "Come on," she urged, setting the auto-pilot and helping him up from the seat. "Logan take over, and get us to the closest hospital as quickly as you can!"

She helped Remy into a seat, then tore strips off his shirt to use as wadding to hold over the wounds.

"Can I help?"

Rogue looked over at the girl. Not only was she the reason that Mesmero got his hands on her, she had stabbed Remy at least twice. She wanted to hate her, but her face was so innocent, so earnest that she couldn't. Rogue handed her a piece of fabric.

"Press that over the stab wound on his leg, put as much pressure on it as you can."

Laura did as asked without question.

"Two beautiful nurses," Remy said with a sigh. "Maybe this dying lark ain't so bad after all."

"You ain't gonna die, swamp rat, you got that? And if you do, I'll just follow you to the other side and kick you ass, got it?"

Remy didn't have enough energy to reply, but his small smirk said it all.

* * *

"How is he?" asked a small voice.

Rogue turned to see X-23... no, Laura standing in the doorway.

"He's okay. The doctor said that if any of those stabs had been a fraction of an inch off, he'd have nicked an artery and died. As it is, they got the bleeding stopped and stitched him up."

"I'm sorry," Laura said.

Rogue wanted to be mad at her but she knew it wasn't really her fault.

"It's okay, he'll live."

"Can I come and sit with you?"

Rogue nodded and they sat in silence for a while, one on each side of Remy's bed.

"I'm sorry I attacked you too," Laura finally broke the silence.

Rogue looked over at her. "I know. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was. Logan's always saying that I need to stop and consider situations first but-"

"That's not how you were trained," Rogue finished for her. "They made you into a killer, they instilled that berserker rage in you."

"But I still attacked you."

"Just like I attacked you in our training sessions. That wasn't my fault any more than you attacking me was yours."

"But I'm not in Hydra any more. I should know better."

"You can be better," Rogue assured her. "It'll take time, but you can lead a normal life. Well, almost normal."

Silence reigned again for a few moments.

"Did you ever consider taking Logan up on his offer to join the institute?" Rogue asked. He had made Rogue a similar offer and she didn't know how to feel about it.

"All the time," Laura admitted. "It's just so alien to me. Plus, I don't know if I can go back to taking orders."

"Who says you'd be taking orders?"

"I've seen how it works there, the adults tell everyone else what to do."

"And the others listen out of respect, not because they have to take orders."

"Still, I wouldn't know how to act."

"You'll pick it up soon enough," Rogue reassured her.

"It's different for you though, they trained you to gather intelligence," her voice got steadily quieter, "But they trained me to be a killer."

Rogue could feel the other girl's pain, in fact she was rather too familiar with it.

"And after you escaped, who do you think they got to do their wet work for them?" Rogue asked, trying her hardest not to sound like she blamed the other girl.

Laura's eyes widened in shock. "I didn't know! I didn't think to get anyone else out, I-"

"Shh. I think we both need to stop taking the blame for things that aren't our fault. Granted, I haven't known them for that long, but I don't think anyone at the mansion will blame you for your past."

"Will you be staying?"

"I don't know. A part of me would like to, but I'm so used to running now that it's almost second nature."

Laura understood that sentiment.

"So, any news on the others?" Rogue asked deciding that a change in subject was in order.

"Most of them are on their way home. They found a tomb related to Apocalypse but he wasn't there. What was there was some kind of stone robots, so the injured are coming home and the others are staying to see what else they can find out."

* * *

Remy awoke to see a beautiful woman standing over him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked with a smile, smoothing some hair back from his forehead.

"Like I got stabbed. But these sure are some good painkillers," he said, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"Good to have you back," she said, raising his bed slightly so that he could sit up.

"Good to be back, Storm_y_."

She smiled and let that one slide.

"Where's Rogue?"

"Down stairs in the cafeteria. I had to literally force her to go, she hasn't eaten anything since you were admitted."

"How long was I out?"

"Best part of two days."

"And how is Rogue?"

"She's fine, so far. I don't think she's processed anything that happened to her yet.

"I don't think they had time to do too much damage. And she's strong," he said with pride. "She'll be fine."

"I'd better go and get her, she'll be upset to think that you were awake and I didn't let her know."

Remy grabbed her wrist before she could stand, stopping her. "How long has she been gone?"

"Not five minutes."

"Then don't tell her. She needs a break." His eyes were feeling heavy thanks to the painkillers. "'Sides, I think I'll be asleep by the time she gets back here."

"Then sleep, Remy." Storm pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead as his eyes drifted closed.

* * *

The next time Remy awoke to a much less pleasant sight.

"Logan? Where's Rogue?"

"Right here." He looked to the other side of the bed to see her sitting there. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been carved up like a thanksgiving turkey but other than that, I'm fine."

"Yeah, sorry about that, bub."

Remy looked to Logan who actually looked a little ashamed, which was completely unlike him. As was the apology, come to think of it.

"Don't worry, I chewed him out plenty, he won't be stabbing you again any time soon," Rogue assured him.

Well, that explained the apology.

"Wasn't his fault, _chère_, any more than running off with Mystique was yours."

Remy adjusted his position slightly and very gently, but he still couldn't help wincing in pain. Rogue was at his side in an instant but there was nothing she could really do for him.

"Do you need more painkillers?"

"No, I'm fine, _chère_." He gave her his most reassuring smile, with just a hint of a grimace. "What about the other plane, were their any survivors?"

"We don't know," Rogue admitted. "They're still searching the area but there's no sign of the plane or survivors."

Remy wasn't surprised, considering that the plane went down over the ocean, but he would feel better knowing that Mystique and Mesmero's bodies had been found. Without that certainty, he and Rogue would forever be looking over their shoulders.

"So, when can I get out of here?" he asked.

"The Doctor said tomorrow morning, but you are to have complete rest for a while."

"That's fine, I just don't like hospitals."

* * *

Remy was being settled into their bedroom back at the mansion. Thankfully Henry McCoy had returned with the injured, and so was on hand should Remy need medical help.

Remy had noticed the change in Rogue over the last few hours, as though she had something that she knew he wouldn't like on her mind. She was currently fussing with his pillows so that she didn't have to look with him. Remy grabbed her hand to still her movements.

"What's wrong, _chère_?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. You know you can tell me anything, right?" He pulled her down until she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well... I, I was just, sorta wondering if, well maybe... how would you feel about staying on here a little while?"

"How long?" He carefully kept his face neutral. Truth be told, he liked a lot of the people here, but moving on was second nature to him now and the thought of staying put was a little scary. The fact that Rogue was suggesting it also took him by surprise. "Don't take this the wrong way, _chère_, but you don't really strike me as a joiner."

"Well I'm not, not really, and I'm not suggesting we stay forever, but I sorts feel like I have a connection with Laura. I think both us ex-Hydra agents being here could be good for the both of us. And Logan, he gets me too, in a way. I can't really explain how I feel about him, but I like being around him, he isn't fake or anything, and he shoots from the hip; I like that. And then Kurt is my adopted brother, I feel like a owe it to both if us to at least try and get to know him. And I know that Kitty can be, like, the most, like, annoying person on, like, the whole entire planet-"

Remy smiled at her Kitty impression, it wasn't half bad.

"But for some insane, masochistic reason, I actually kinds like being annoyed by her. And the professor says he's on to something with my powers! Well, no, he said maybe, but he wont tell me any details until he's sure and he's been kinds busy lately. Which is my fault, I know, but I really would like to be able to touch you again and if he can do that for me, for us, I should give it a chance."

That statement floored Remy, that he might be able to touch her again. He could take her in his arms and cuddle her now, but just to hold her hand, skin to skin, was something he might never feel again if she didn't learn to control her powers. He could probably live without sex, he could survive with cuddles and hugs, but to never kiss her again? Never feel those soft, plump lips against his? That was a cruel and unusual punishment.

"Then there's Bobby," Rogue babbled on, ignorant of his own internal monologue. "And I know he is a total doofus but you have to admit, his entertainment value is pretty high. And Rhane is just so cute at a wolf. Did you know she's been curling up on your side of the bed at nights while you were in the hospital? I wouldn't sleep with anyone else but you, but I kept having nightmares and waking everyone up, so she came in as a wolf and curled up beside me and I was fine. Something about her being a dog just makes it... okay. Then-"

"Okay, _chère_, I get the point!" he squeezed her hands. "I don't think I have ever heard so many words come from Rogue's mouth at one time so the real question is, who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

She swatted his shoulder.

"Hey, don't hit the injured man!"

"Just answer the question, swamp rat!"

"There was a question in there?" he knew he was driving her insane, but he kind of liked it when she fumed, it made her eyes sparkle. Besides, her mothering of him was a little out of character, so he liked that they were returning to their normal status quo.

"How do you feel about staying at Xaviers for a while?"

"Oh that. Sure." He shrugged. "Why not?"

It took Rogue a moment to process that he had given in so easily.

"But what about stealing? I don't think they'll let us carry on with that while we're here."

"I'm rich enough. Besides, life as an X-Man looks pretty exciting and we're not staying forever, unless we decide we want to, right?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we'd just try it for a few months, see how we feel after that."

"Sounds good to me, _chère_."

Rogue placed her gloved hand over his mouth and kissed him through it.

"Thank you! I thought I was going to have to spend hours convincing you. God, I love you!"

They both stilled at the words, neither expecting the deceleration. Then Remy broke into a broad smile.

"Good, 'cos I love you too, Rogue."

* * *

Rogue sat in Xaviers office, wringing her hands and wishing that he would stop the polite chit chat and her on with it. He and some of the others had been in Tibet for the last two weeks, where Mystique's plane had been heading.

"So did you find the tomb or not?" she snapped.

"Apocalypse's tomb? Yes we did."

"So what will you do?" She was hoping he'd say kill the bastard, but their research had turned up that he was pretty much immortal.

"I wanted to move the body to somewhere else, somewhere Mesmero couldn't find him, but he is encased within a mountain and so far we have been unable to get through the protection around his resting place."

"So what's the plan?"

"The plan is to install additional barriers to his tomb. Magneto and his followers will be installing two new security measured, while the X-Men I will be installing a further two. Not only will that make it far harder for anyone, even Mesmero, to enter the chamber, it will provide us with an early warning system should anyone try to breech the barriers. There is also the additional benefit that if something should happen to you in the future, we will know exactly where to find you."

Rogue nodded and relaxed a little. Their measures couldn't stop Mystique or Mesmero from trying to kidnap her again (assuming they were still alive) but they could hopefully stop them from completing their task and releasing Apocalypse.

"Good," she declared.

"Now, Rogue, there is something else that I wish to discuss with you, if I may."

"Sure."

"I know thing have been hectic lately, to sat the least, but Hank and I have finally had the opportunity to study your MRI scans from when you were using your powers."

"Okay."

Xavier got some x-ray images out, which Rogue assumed to be of her brain.

"Now, in this image, we can see that this portion of the brain is highlighted. On this next image, taken while you were absorbing Logan and the power inhibitor was active, we can see that not only is a slightly different area is active, but it is a larger area."

This was all Chinese to Rogue. "What does that mean?"

"Well, this is just a hypothesis for now, but we believe that when your abilities first manifested it was traumatic, is that correct?"

Rogue nodded. "I put my best friend into a coma."

"Then our theory might very well be correct. What we believe is that when your powers were first used, they were untrained and they simply followed the path of least resistance in your mind. The event was so traumatic, that those incorrect neural pathways were, for want of a better word, set."

Rogue still didn't understand what he was saying, which must have shown in her expression.

"Think of the brain as a series of circuits. In essence, we both believe that your powers are using the wrong circuits. It gets the job done, but not as well or efficiently as if your brain used the correct pathways."

"So I'm stuck like this?" she asked.

"Indeed, no. When the power inhibitor is switched on, I believe that you are using the correct circuits. In essence, we need to strengthen those correct pathways so that they become the dominant ones in your mind."

"But how do we do that?"

"By keeping the power inhibitor turned on and on your person for the foreseeable future. Only prolonged and repeated use of your power, while they are forced to use the correct circuits in your brain, will strengthen them enough to become the default. Already on the scans, we can see that the areas of your brain using your powers are larger when the inhibitor is on. I believe that when strengthened, your powers could prove almost limitless."

"I could learn control? To turn my power off?"

"I believe so. I also believe that recalling old powers tires you quite easily, correct?" She nodded so he continued. "If we are able to do this, you could potentially have access to all previously absorbed powers without feeling drained."

Rogue didn't actually like that idea much, but she did like the idea is turning her skin off. To be able to touch Remy again, to be hold his hand, to love him... She felt tears pricking her eyes.

"Any idea how long?" she asked, swiping at her eyes before her tears could fall.

"Unfortunately, no. I suggest weekly scans to see how you are progressing and once we believe the new pathways have been sufficiently reinforced, we will being testing your abilities and trying to find the trigger to turn your powers on and off."

Rogue broke out into a big smile.

"Thank you, professor, for everything."


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue: One Year Later**

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if she was brave enough to leave the room. Remy came up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist

"You look stunning," he told her, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

She smiled and turned her head to kiss him properly, but the smile faded as she looked back to the mirror.

"I just don't know if I'm brave enough," she admitted.

Remy laughed. "Facing off against Juggernaut, no problem, robbing a museum of a priceless artefact, it's nothing, but suggest wearing one little bikini to a pool party, and she's as nervous as a virgin on prom night."

Rogue had to smile, because he was right.

"It's only been two months since I got total control, Remy, I'm just not..."

"Who would have thought that Remy LeBeau would end up dating a prude."

Rogue turned around and pushed him away.

"I am not a prude!" she told him, setting her hands on her hips.

"Prove it," he challenged.

Rogue narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Fine!" she stormed from the room and Remy followed behind her, enjoying the view.

He began to regret his decision to provoke her into overcoming her fears when every guy in the mansion stared, slack jawed, as she strode out onto the patio and took occupied one of the spare sun loungers.

Thanks to Rogue's indecisiveness, the others had already been out here a while, so the party was in full swing. Bruno Mars was singing about Grenades, Kitty was dancing in the pool, Laura was adjusting her swimming costume (clearly as uncomfortable as Rogue ), Kurt was putting sunblock on his non-fur covered areas and Jean was tidying up the refreshments table. The professor and Storm were sat at an umbrella covered table, talking.

"You're burning your burgers," Remy said as he came up beside Scott, who was operating the barbecue.

"Oh my-" he dragged his eyes off Rogue and quickly flipped the burgers over.

"Next time, keep your eyes on your own _femme_," Remy warned. Not that he really thought Scott would steal Rogue from him, or any of the men and boys in the mansion, but he just couldn't seem to stop his inner Neanderthal from surfacing.

He knew he had been right though. Rogue no longer had to fear her skin but she was having a hard time believing that.

"Hey, Bobby," Remy heard Kurt say.

"Yeah?" Bobby seemed to have paused in the middle of setting up a water volleyball net.

"You know that's my sister that you're ogling, right?"

"Sorry, man, but your sister is hot."

A glowing card landed at Bobby's feet but he didn't notice it. Kurt did, agreed with the sentiment and backed away. Moments later the card exploded. It wasn't a big blast, but it was enough of a surprise to Bobby to send him flailing into the pool.

Spluttering to the side, bobby slung to the edge of the pool as Logan, with excellent aim, sent a basket ball at his head. The shock was enough to send him back into the water.

"That should cool him off," Remy said, stepping up beside Kurt.

Kurt giggled. "Where on earth do you keep cards when you're wearing only swimming trunks?"

"You really want to know, _mon ami_?" Remy grinned.

Kurt thought about it. "Maybe not."

Though initially hesitant, Rogue slowly began to overcome her fears at being uncovered, but it wasn't until after Jamie had splashed her, which caused a massive water fight, that she truly seemed comfortable. For the rest of the afternoon, she'd occasionally get that alarmed look on her face, or jerk away when someone touched her, but mostly she just had fun.

Scott was an excellent cook and despite his earlier lack of concentration, the burgers were done to perfection. Not only that, they kept coming all afternoon. He must have thought he was catering to the 5,000 (though given Kurt's appetite, Remy could see why he would over rather than under cook).

By 6pm the food was mostly gone but Remy managed to secure two last burgers for him and Rogue. He added some of Jean's potato salad, his coleslaw and Kurt's hummus, though he carefully avoided Kitty's rice and bean salad (it tasted like feet).

"Oh," Rogue groaned when he sat on the edge of her sun lounger and presented her with the plate. "I couldn't eat another thing!"

"Sure you could, put some meet on those bones!"

Rogue glared. "I do not need fattening up, thank you very much."

Remy shrugged, putting her plate on the floor as he tucked into his own burger, making lots of appreciative noises. Rogue lasted half a burger before he tempted her to eat her own. He grinned, knowing that he'd won.

"So, how does it feel to be a regular girl?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know, but it feels pretty good to be a regular freak." She grinned.

"You sure made the X-Boys happy today."

Rogue thumped his shoulder playfully. "Please!"

Remy grinned. "You sure you don't want to go running off with Scottie? He is pretty hot."

"I hadn't noticed, but I'm starting to worry about you and Scott," she teased.

"You don't have to worry about me," he assured her. "I'm a one woman kind of guy these days."

When they were finished, he took their plates.

Now that the day was winding down, almost everyone had left the pool, the music was a little quieter, insect repelling candles had been lit and Remy suggested that he and Rogue head inside and wash the chlorine out of their hair.

Rogue recognised that as code for 'sex in the shower' and was in hearty agreement. They'd rejoin the others later, but Remy had something he needed to do in private first. Well, something other than mind blowing sex, which also had to be done in private. Well, okay, it didn't have to be, but his inner Neanderthal insisted upon it.

* * *

When they were done, Rogue dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, folding a hoodie up in case the night became too cool later on. She headed for the door, but Remy grabbed her hand, halting her. She turned to look at him and his expression was so serious that it worried her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said, taking her other hand and guiding her over to their bed. He sat her on the edge and knelt in front of her. "Rogue, I've been considering asking this for a long time but it just never felt like the right time, you know?"

"Not really?"

"Well first you wanted to get control of your powers, then you wanted to get your high school diploma, then last time I was psyching myself up, we got called off to rescue that mutant in Seattle but today, I realised something."

"What?"

"That it doesn't have to be the perfect time. I love you, Rogue, more than anyone else in my life, and I think that you love me too, so..."

He leaned over and got a ring box out of the bedside table, which he handed to Rogue. She opened the box to reveal a ring, with a central red stone, surrounded by black stones, just like her pendant.

"I had it custom made six months ago," he explained. "Just been carrying it around since then, waiting for the perfect time, but any time with you is perfect. It's red and black diamonds, both of which are extremely rare, like you."

"Oh!" Rogue's hand covered her mouth in a surprisingly girlie gesture as her eyes filled with tears. "It's beautiful."

"Marry me, Rogue, and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Rogue looked from the red and black ring, into his red and black eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing just a little too hard. Remy didn't care though, right now she could squeeze the life right out of him and he would die a happy man.

She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes with her right hand as he slipped the ring onto her left.

"Are you sure you didn't just get all possessive over me being ogled, swamp rat? I saw you try and blow Bobby up."

Remy laughed. Trust Rogue to insult him after he'd proposed. Then again, he wasn't exactly a typical guy either and he didn't want a perfect, cookie cutter wife. They were both damaged, both hurting, and both perfect for each other.

They made love again, then after another lightening quick shower (so that Logan didn't start sniffing and glaring at them) they headed back to the pool area.

Some people had headed inside, some had moved to tables and from somewhere, a series of deserts had been found and laid out. Rogue headed to the boysenberry pie and cut them both a big slice.

"I thought you couldn't eat any more?" Remy said when she presented him with his slice.

"Yeah, well I worked up an appetite again, didn't I?" she gave him a pointed look, which was somewhat spoiled by the smile she was trying, and failing to hide.

"_Chère_, I don't think I can eat another bite."

"I made this pie because it's your favourite, and you will eat it, Remy LeBeau, or I'll get Kitty to serve you some of her English trifle.

Remy's eyes widened in fear. "You wouldn't?"

"Oh yes I would. I slaved over this and you are going to enjoy every bite. Besides, you could do with some fattening up."

She put the plate down in front of him and watched as he ate. He took the first bite with trepidation, hoping that he wasn't going to feel sick after having already eaten so much. Then he broke out in a wide smile.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," he said, all arguments against eating any more long forgotten once he had tasted it.

Rogue smiled smugly and tucked into her own slice. She didn't know when the others would notice her ring and truth be told, she really wasn't looking forward to a massive freak out, as had been the case when Jean and Scott got engaged a few months ago. She just hated being the centre of attention, and all that girlie screaming was just annoying.

Still, she wouldn't change her answer, not for all the peace and quiet in the world.

She smiled slyly at him, pleased that they shared this, just the two of them (for a while at least) and she reached out under the table to take his hand. Remy smiled back.

Remy didn't seem to be in a rush to tell anyone either. They may be official X-Men now, but first and foremost, they were each others partners in crime.

* * *

AN: It's over guys *sob*. I hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
